Ares 1 Vs Nemesis: A Batalha do Século
by Goldfield
Summary: O ano é 2008, dez anos depois da destruição de Raccoon City. Após o fim da Umbrella e de suas experiências diabólicas, os antigos membros do S.T.A.R.S. acreditam que tudo acabou, mas terão que mergulhar num novo e terrível pesadelo... COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

_**Nota: **Esta fic fez sucesso em todos os sites em que a publiquei, espero que aqui não seja diferente. Ela está pronta desde 2004, é que dá trabalho formatá-la toda novamente para postá-la aqui, por isso tenham paciência, pois os capítulos virão aos poucos._

**Ares-1 Vs. Nemesis: A Batalha do Século**

Prólogo

**Década de 1960:** A empresa farmacêutica Umbrella Inc. é fundada na Europa.

**1995:** A empresa Biocom Pharmaceutical Company é fundada em Metro City, EUA, pelos doutores William Werner e Gary Colt.

**1998, maio a julho:** Assassinatos bizarros com traços de canibalismo começam a ocorrer nos arredores de Raccoon City, EUA.

**1998, julho:** Uma propriedade pertencente a Umbrella explode misteriosamente nos arredores de Raccoon City. Membros do S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tatics And Rescue Service) são acusados de má conduta em ação.

**1998, agosto:** Membros do S.T.A.R.S. acusam publicamente a Umbrella de realizar experiências ilegais na propriedade destruída em julho. A unidade do serviço em Raccoon é dissolvida.

**1998, setembro: **Uma estranha epidemia atinge Raccoon City, transformando os infectados em zumbis canibais. Em poucos dias toda a cidade está tomada pelas estranhas criaturas. É decretada Lei Marcial e uma força-tarefa composta pela polícia e por mercenários da Umbrella falha em salvar os civis não-infectados.

**1998, outubro:** No primeiro dia do mês, o presidente dos EUA autoriza o lançamento de um míssil nuclear sobre Raccoon para evitar a propagação da doença. A cidade é varrida do mapa.

**1998, novembro:** Uma ilha inteira da Umbrella na costa da Grã-Bretanha vai pelos ares.

**2002:** Investidores de Wall Street decretam a falência da Umbrella Inc. Suas ações e investimentos passam para a rival número um da empresa, a Biocom.

**2004: **A filha do presidente dos EUA é seqüestrada, sendo encontrada numa misteriosa base militar na Amazônia brasileira, que explode também misteriosamente. Pouco tempo depois um misterioso personagem conhecido como Trent apresenta, junto com antigos membros do S.T.A.R.S., uma série de provas contra a Umbrella, inclusive que ela havia sido responsável pela tragédia de Raccoon City. Seus antigos proprietários e funcionários são presos e julgados, exceto Emanuel Deller, responsável pela White Umbrella.

**2007, abril:** Um maníaco do Exército sai pelas ruas matando pessoas em Washington, D.C., EUA. Um ex-capitão do Exército, Thomas McDouglas, diz que o maníaco na verdade era um supersoldado criado pelo Pentágono em conjunto com a Biocom através de mutação de DNA, mas é ridicularizado e desaparece pouco tempo depois.

**2007, agosto:** Uma pequena cidade no estado de Nevada, EUA, é destruída por uma explosão nuclear pouco após ser evacuada. O Pentágono alegou um acidente com uma bomba experimental.

**2007, novembro:** EUA, Rússia e outras potências nucleares, exceto a China, assinam o Tratado de Desarmamento Nuclear das Nações Unidas.

**2008, maio:** Uma súbita explosão numa pequena ilha ao norte da Samoa Americana (Pacífico Sul) deixa apreensivo o Departamento de Defesa dos EUA.

**2008, setembro: **A Biocom comemora o 13º ano de existência sendo uma das maiores multinacionais do planeta, líder no ramo de medicamentos.

**2008, outubro:** É onde começa nossa história...

Capítulo 1

Algum lugar no Arizona, EUA, 1º de outubro de 2008.

Bryan Jessen estava cansado. Viajara desde Houston até ali e precisava parar um pouco. Ainda havia um grande caminho até Sacramento, Califórnia.

A razão de tamanho deslocamento era uma reunião familiar. Daquelas bem chatas, que Bryan odiava até o fundo da alma. A tia Margareth contando piadas sem graça, o tio Gregory bebendo até cair...

Bem, mas Bryan não podia, nem queria pensar nisso. Pensava apenas em sua bexiga cheia, que precisava esvaziar com extrema urgência. Olhando para a estrada árida, aquelas rochas gigantescas ao fundo, Jessen viu sua salvação do lado direito do asfalto, um pouco mais à frente: um posto de gasolina.

Bryan foi tomado por inesperada satisfação, e arrependeu-se de ter tirado o rádio do Mustang. Daria tudo para ouvir um pouco de rock naquele momento, um pouquinho que fosse.

Estava suando e nem havia percebido. O calor do deserto desidratava qualquer um, ainda mais agora com o "efeito estufa" no pico. A temperatura do mundo inteiro estava aumentando, mas Bryan, felizmente, não tinha culpa.

Sossegado, Jessen foi guiando o carro para dentro do posto, parando ao lado das bombas de combustível. Saindo do veículo viu que o lugar também era uma espécie de restaurante. Bem, antes de reabastecer Bryan tinha duas prioridades: urinar e comer alguma coisa para forrar um pouco o estômago. Com esse pensamento, ele entrou no estabelecimento, limpando o suor da testa com um lenço.

Era início de manhã, e por isso havia apenas uma balconista e um caminhoneiro no lugar, que tomava café com panquecas. Ele rapidamente voltou-se para a mulher, uma gorda de cara amarrada, e perguntou:

"Senhora, por favor, onde fica o banheiro?".

"Logo ali" – disse grosseiramente a balconista, apontando para a esquerda de Bryan.

"Obrigado".

Mas, nesse momento, Jessen percebeu que havia ali uma televisão ligada no noticiário matinal. Bryan, perdendo temporariamente a vontade de urinar, disse:

"Por favor, aumente o volume!".

A mulher se aproximou do televisor e aumentou o volume através de um botão.

Na tela, uma charmosa jornalista disse:

"Exatamente hoje, há dez anos atrás, num início de manhã como este, a América e o mundo pararam. Raccoon City, foco de uma estranha epidemia que arrancava toda e qualquer humanidade de suas vítimas, provocada pelo chamado T-Virus, era varrida do mapa por um míssil nuclear para evitar mais casos. Até hoje, nossos corações guardam com amor e saudade os semblantes daqueles que se foram e não voltarão mais".

"Meu irmão..." – murmurou Jessen. – "Meu irmão morreu em Raccoon...".

Até aquele momento, Bryan não se lembrara do triste fim de seu irmão, Scott Jessen, policial em Raccoon City. Nos últimos meses, atarefado com o trabalho e os preparativos para a viagem até a Califórnia, ele se esquecera que em 1º de outubro se completariam dez anos sem o irmão mais velho.

A jornalista continuou:

"Homenagens já estão sendo prestadas em todo o planeta. O presidente Jackson prometeu um discurso na Casa Branca para as nove horas. A empresa farmacêutica Umbrella, que há quatro anos foi revelada como sendo responsável pelo incidente, ainda tem seus proprietários e funcionários julgados ao redor do mundo, com exceção de Emanuel Deller, ainda foragido. Nas notícias esportivas, a liga internacional de...".

Jessen olhou desolado para a balconista, para o carro do lado de fora e, por fim, para o caminhoneiro.

"Sinto muito por seu irmão" – disse ele.

"Não é sua culpa...".

E, aborrecido, Bryan seguiu para o banheiro.

"Chris, o Barry está chorando!".

"Já vou, amor!".

Assim que Chris Redfield ouviu o grito da mulher, Jill Valentine Redfield, levantou-se da poltrona da sala onde lia confortavelmente um livro sobre filosofia e seguiu até o quarto do bebê de seis meses de idade.

O nome do filho dos dois era uma homenagem a Barry Burton, ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S., que morrera protegendo-os há quatro anos na Amazônia.

Chris entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se até o berço onde estava o bebê, colocando-o em seus braços.

"Calma, Barry..." – disse o pai, com calma e ternura na voz. – "Não há nenhum zumbi embaixo do berço, há?".

E, inclinando-se, fez com que o pequeno Barry olhasse para debaixo do berço, sorrindo.

"Viu, garotão? Não há nada para se preocupar!".

O bebê deu uma gostosa risada, enquanto Jill, vinda da cozinha, surgia na porta do quarto.

"Você tem mesmo trato com crianças, amor!" – sorriu a ex-membro S.T.A.R.S., aproximando-se do marido.

"Aquela brincadeira do zumbi funciona perfeitamente!".

"Ah, Chris! Você ainda está assustando ele com isso?".

"Mas ele não fica assustado! Pelo contrário, ri como nunca!".

Nesse momento o casal olhou para o rostinho do pequeno Barry, que deu nova risada ao perceber que era o centro das atenções.

"Você se lembra, Chris?" – perguntou Jill. – "Quando Barry estava morrendo?".

"Sim, eu me lembro... Maldito Wesker!".

A cena surgiu na mente de Chris tão nitidamente como se houvesse ocorrido no dia anterior:

"_Vamos, Chris! Leon disse que abriria a porta para nós!"._

_Redfield estava olhando pensativo para os armários vazios da sala toda cheia de sangue, onde eles encontraram dois Hunters famintos, quando a voz de Barry fez com que voltasse para o mundo real._

"_Está pensando em Claire e Jill, não?"._

"_É, Barry. Elas estão sozinhas lá fora, cercadas por aquela selva perigosa, e você sabe que coisas estranhas nós vimos aqui! É coisa pior que a Umbrella! E, quando encontramos Wesker na aldeia, ele falou que este lugar explodiria a qualquer momento!"._

"_Leon e Carlos disseram que abririam a porta no final do corredor através da sala de segurança. Ela deve dar na rota de fuga que procuramos!"._

"_OK, vamos então!" – disse Chris, trocando o pente da Desert Eagle. – "Elas sabem se defender sozinhas!"._

"_É assim que se fala!"._

"_Barry, você é incrível. Se algum dia eu tiver um filho ele terá seu nome!"._

"_Ora, Chris..." – riu o pai de família. – "Tendo ele saúde..."._

"_Eu falo sério!"._

_Nisso, cruzaram a porta de ferro e voltaram para o longo corredor subterrâneo._

"_Bem, a porta deve ser para aquele..."._

_Barry não teve tempo de concluir a frase. Dois tiros rasgaram o frio silêncio do corredor, fazendo com que cambaleasse e caísse sobre o chão de metal. Chris teve tempo de ver Wesker fugir pela porta que pretendiam cruzar, rindo. Era um covarde, sempre atirando pelas costas, como fizera com Enrico na mansão de Spencer._

_Barry fora atingido no tórax e abdômen, sangrando muito._

"_Barry, agüente, cara! Vou chamar os outros!"._

"_Não, Chris... Vá em frente e detenha Wesker... Ele está com Sherry e a filha do presidente... Ele quer infectar todo o planeta com o vírus..."._

"_Eu não posso te deixar aqui morrendo, Barry!"._

_Nesse momento Chris ouviu uma porta se abrir e passos rápidos atrás de si._

"_Barry, o que houve?" – perguntou Jill, desesperada, enquanto se abaixava ao lado do amigo junto com Claire._

"_Wesker atirou nele!" – gritou Chris, tomado pela raiva. – "Eu quero ter o prazer de matar aquele filho da mãe!"._

"_Barry, agüente firme!" – exclamou Valentine, segurando uma das mãos do companheiro de equipe._

"_Eu mereci isto, Jill..." – oscilou Barry, com sangue saindo pela boca. – "Eu traí a confiança de vocês na mansão em Raccoon... Todo dia, toda noite eu me angustiava pensando que fui capaz de entregar vocês nas mãos de Wesker... Mas tudo está terminado agora. Recebi minha punição"._

"_Você não tem culpa de nada, Barry!" – disse Chris. – "Wesker é o culpado de tudo!"._

"_Eu fico grato por terem me perdoado... Mas não há muita escolha para mim agora... Meu último pedido... É que vocês detenham Wesker!"._

"_Nós o faremos!" – disse Claire. – "Tente economizar energia, Barry! Você vai sobreviver!"._

"_Não me dêem falsas esperanças... Apenas consolem minha família e digam a eles que sempre os amarei... Eu já... Oh!"._

_Barry levantou um dos braços como se quisesse apanhar algo, mas logo abaixou o membro, fechando os olhos e virando a cabeça._

"_Barry!" – gritou Jill._

"_Meu Deus!" – exclamou Chris, com lágrimas nos olhos. – "Wesker vai pagar... Jill e Claire, esperem Leon e Carlos aqui! Vou atrás daquele maldito!"_

"_Mas, Chris, você não pode matá-lo!" – preocupou-se Claire. – "Lembre-se da última vez em que vocês brigaram!"._

_Mas Claire foi ignorada pelo irmão, que, extremamente abalado, cruzou a porta pela qual Wesker desaparecera._

Mas aquele pesadelo havia terminado. Wesker estava morto, a Umbrella não existia mais, e agora Chris e Jill viviam felizes e sossegados num apartamento em Filadélfia, junto com o pequeno Barry. Trent havia colocado um fim na companhia com a ajuda deles, e os terríveis crimes da White Umbrella, revelados ao mundo.

Sherry Birkin, promotora pública de 22 anos de idade, examinava alguns papéis dentro de sua sala no escritório situado num edifício em Washington, D.C.

Distraída, a inimiga número um dos antigos homens por trás da Umbrella nos tribunais quase não ouve quando sua secretária, Susan, entra e diz:

"Senhorita Birkin, aquele homem estranho está aqui de novo!".

"Qual?" – pergunta Sherry, tirando os óculos que usava para ler os papéis. – "Aquele de jaqueta e óculos escuros?".

"Esse mesmo! O que devo fazer?".

"Bem, deixe-o entrar! Vamos descobrir o que ele quer!".

Sherry tinha um terrível trauma de homens usando óculos escuros, e a razão era bem clara: Albert Wesker. Ela passara maus bocados nas mãos do antigo pesquisador da Umbrella. Mas, de qualquer maneira, não podia ser ele... Wesker estava morto!

Susan saiu e poucos instantes depois o sujeito entrou, caminhando lentamente até a mesa da promotora, que de início o ignorou enquanto guardava os papéis que lia dentro de uma pasta.

"Sente-se!" – disse Sherry, tentando em vão ocultar a antipatia pelo homem.

"Obrigado, senhorita Birkin" – respondeu o sujeito, aceitando o convite da bela jovem de longos cabelos loiros. – "Você não precisa me temer".

"Você esteve aqui tentando falar comigo a semana inteira! Afinal de contas, qual o seu nome e o que quer?".

"Meu nome é Ernest Adams, FBI" – respondeu o soturno indivíduo, mostrando as credenciais. – "Estou aqui para alertá-la sobre algo".

"Sobre o quê?" – indagou Birkin, mais aliviada por saber que falava com um federal.

"Sobre isto!" – respondeu Adams, colocando um jornal sobre a mesa.

A manchete era "Sherry Birkin move processo contra opositores da Biocom no Arkansas".

"Onde quer chegar?" – pergunta Sherry, confusa.

"Tire suas próprias conclusões".

"Olhe, a Biocom é uma empresa honesta, ela não é como a Umbrella. Além disso, aqueles industriais do Arkansas realizaram atividades ilícitas e...".

"Senhorita Birkin, acha mesmo que todo o dinheiro da Biocom é gerado pela venda de medicamentos e vacinas?".

"O que você está dizendo?".

"Estou há anos investigando essa maldita empresa. Eles mataram minha namorada e os odeio fortemente por isso".

"Só pela razão de terem matado sua namorada você acha que são os vilões? Ela tentou invadir alguma propriedade deles ou coisa assim, não?".

"Sim, mas quando isso ocorreu o FBI já suspeitava da empresa. Ela também era uma agente. A senhorita se lembra de Thomas McDouglas?".

"Eu me lembro... Até hoje ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele...".

"Ele fez como os S.T.A.R.S., senhorita Birkin. Tentou atacar uma empresa maligna com poucas provas e foi ridicularizado. A senhorita não acha que, se ele desapareceu assim, foi morto ou pelo menos estava sendo ameaçado?".

"Você está fazendo uma acusação muito séria, mas tem como provar tudo isso?".

"Sim, eu tenho".

Adams colocou uma pasta preta sobre a mesa.

"Há várias provas comprovando o que digo nessa pasta. A senhorita pode abrir agora ou depois, para mim tanto faz. Mas por favor, abra. A senhorita pode acreditar ou não, isso é evidente. Caso acredite, contate-me através deste telefone".

E o agente do FBI entregou um pequeno cartão para Sherry, enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

A promotora olhou apreensiva para o cartão por um instante e depois olhou para Adams, que caminhava até a porta.

"Senhorita Birkin, ouça bem. O pesadelo da Umbrella ainda não terminou. Eu sei muito bem disso, e sei também que a senhorita o encarou em Raccoon City, há dez anos".

"Sim, foi horrível. O pior é que aquele maldito vírus ainda está dentro de mim... O X-Virus. O vírus que tornava Wesker e outros agentes da Umbrella indestrutíveis, o vírus que foi injetado por meu pai na corrente sangüínea de minha mãe quando eu ainda estava no ventre dela... Eles não queriam ter uma filha, eu não passei de um maldito experimento! Você pode imaginar como me sinto?".

"Mas William Birkin teve sua punição por brincar de Deus, e você está contribuindo para que os outros açougueiros da Umbrella também tenham".

Sherry sorriu.

"Abrirei essa pasta mais tarde, senhor Adams. Estou muito ocupada com um processo agora".

"Está bem" – disse Adams, com a mão na maçaneta da porta. – "Lembre-se do telefone e que a Biocom não é sua amiga!".

"OK. Até logo".

O sinistro agente saiu, enquanto Sherry, antes de continuar trabalhando, olhava mais uma vez para a misteriosa pasta...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_O pesadelo não terminou._

Bryan Jessen, após esvaziar a bexiga, forrar o estômago e reabastecer o Mustang, seguia novamente pela estrada no meio do deserto. Estava quase em Phoenix, onde poderia fazer nova parada se quisesse.

Tudo tranqüilo. A manhã seguia calma e Bryan se sentia bem apesar do calor. A sensação ruim ao lembrar do irmão passara e agora era só ele e a estrada, a estrada e ele...

Bryan Jessen era dentista em Houston, Texas. Tinha seu próprio consultório e boa clientela, além de ganhar uma boa quantia com o trabalho. Assim poderia sustentar suas duas paixões: o Mustang e o rock. Ele já gastara muito incrementando e consertando o carro que fora de seu avô e que estimava grandemente. Quanto ao rock, gastava muito comprando discos antigos e muitas vezes raros. Possuía um grande acervo em sua casa, suficiente para levar à euforia qualquer maníaco por vinil.

Mas Jessen não estava com a cabeça totalmente vazia. Ele pensava em algo, e esse algo se chamava Umbrella, a empresa farmacêutica que matou seu irmão, aqueles malditos!

O "T-Virus" foi obra deles, por causa dele Raccoon City transformou-se na cidade dos mortos-vivos, e seu irmão Scott provavelmente tinha sido um deles...

Sheila McDouglas terminava seu lanche na cozinha do apartamento em Sidney, Austrália. Enquanto comia um sanduíche, ela viu a manchete do mesmo jornal que Adams mostrara a Sherry Birkin em seu escritório.

"Charlie, venha cá!" – exclamou a jovem.

"Já estou indo, amor!".

Charles Tucson surgiu na cozinha sorrindo para a namorada, perguntando:

"O que há, Sheila?".

"Olhe isto!".

Sheila entrega o jornal a Tucson, dizendo enquanto ele lê:

"Essa Sherry Birkin defendeu a Biocom novamente, agora processando aqueles industriais do Arkansas. Mal sabe ela que essa maldita empresa é como a Umbrella, que lhe fez tanto mal...".

"Bem, como ela pode saber?".

"Adams cuidará disso. Ele disse que cuidaria".

E eles confiavam mesmo em Adams. Para ser franco, desde o incidente na "Ilha X" há menos de um ano, Ernest Adams era a pessoa na qual os dois inimigos da Biocom mais confiavam no mundo. Eles, com a ajuda do homem do FBI, estavam reunindo provas contra a Biocom e logo que considerassem o número de evidências suficiente, revelariam todas as suas atividades ilícitas ao mundo. Sheila queria vingar duas coisas: o desaparecimento de seus dois irmãos, Thomas e William, que descobriram os planos malignos da Biocom, e a morte de seus companheiros SEALS na "Ilha X", massacrados pelos terríveis mutantes criados pela Biocom através de mutação de DNA.

Seis da tarde. O dia está terminando em Metro City, megalópole da costa leste dos EUA, berço e sede da Biocom Pharmaceutical Company.

Na zona industrial da cidade, mais precisamente numa região cheia de armazéns, um carro preto vaga pelas ruas um tanto vazias, apesar do fim do expediente de muitos trabalhadores. O veículo vira numa esquina e pára ao lado de um carro cinza estacionado na frente de um portão. Do primeiro automóvel sai um homem de jaqueta e óculos escuros que, após certificar-se que havia trancado bem seu veículo, dirigiu-se até o carro cinza, entrando e sentando-se ao lado do motorista. Este era tão misterioso quanto o outro: vestia um casaco marrom, usava chapéu e também tinha óculos escuros.

"Pontual como sempre, senhor Adams" – diz o motorista.

"Tudo está correndo como o planejado, Trent. Birkin já está com a pasta".

"Formidável. Eu conheço muito bem a senhorita Sherry Birkin. Ela provavelmente abrirá essa pasta à noite, em sua casa".

"Nossa cooperação é algo essencial. Você conhece muito bem a Umbrella e eu conheço a Biocom. Com o que sabemos, poderemos acabar com aqueles desgraçados".

"Mas primeiro precisamos de mais algumas provas, e a ação que estamos planejando provavelmente será a última se estivermos corretos. Porém, precisaríamos de pessoal experiente em combate, e não digo combate contra humanos normais, você sabe...".

"Se quiser eu posso ir, Trent".

"Não, você deve ficar aqui. Se algo der errado, poderá continuar nosso trabalho. Mas não se preocupe. Já tenho alguns nomes".

"Quais?".

"Chris Redfield e sua mulher Jill já lutaram muito contra a Umbrella e provavelmente aceitarão. Leon Kennedy e Claire Redfield... Não, eles não. Carlos Oliveira desapareceu na Amazônia. Rebecca Chambers está empenhada na cura do câncer... William McDouglas e Linda Malone devem participar, não?".

"Sim, mas ainda preciso contatá-los".

"E Sheila McDouglas?".

"Ela não, nem Charles Tucson. Eles estão reunindo as provas na Austrália e querem ter o prazer de revelar tudo ao planeta quando chegar a hora certa".

"Bem, temos quatro até agora. Precisamos de mais pessoal".

"Nesse ponto eu...".

Súbito, um disparo e som de vidro quebrando. Adams instintivamente se abaixa, mas seu aliado...

"Trent!".

O inimigo número da Umbrella havia sido baleado no pescoço, e por milagre ainda estava vivo, porém não por muito tempo. Trent sangrava muito e não havia como salvá-lo.

"Droga!" – exclamou Adams, cerrando os dentes.

"Acabe com eles, Ernest!" – disse Trent, num último suspiro.

E fechou os olhos, sorrindo com satisfação.

O agente do FBI saiu do carro, mas não havia sinal do atirador. Aborrecido por ter perdido um amigo, mas também preocupado em não desapontá-lo, Adams entrou em seu automóvel e partiu.

Sherry chegou em casa às oito e meia da noite, extremamente cansada. Colocando suas coisas sobre a mesinha da sala, apressou-se em ir tomar um bom banho.

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou de roupão e, passando pela sala, lembrou-se da pasta de Adams.

"A pasta!" – disse, falando sozinha. – "Preciso ver o que há nela ou esse tal Adams não me deixará em paz!".

Birkin sentia calafrios ao pensar no agente do FBI com seus óculos escuros, o que o tornava tão parecido com Wesker... De qualquer forma, a promotora pública apanhou a pasta preta e, sentando num sofá, acabou abrindo-a.

Dentro havia três envelopes. Sherry pegou primeiramente o maior, de cor bege, e abrindo-o, viu que ele continha algumas fotos.

"Mas o quê?".

Ela viu que na primeira fotografia havia uma espécie de câmara, situada num ambiente parecido com aquele dos laboratórios da Umbrella, e dentro havia um homem aparentemente normal, nu, com vários tubos presos ao corpo. Atrás da foto havia a inscrição "Ares-1, laboratório de Minnesota, abril de 2007".

Na segunda foto Sherry teve uma horrível visão: um homem, vestindo jaleco, jazia de bruços no chão, com um buraco no crânio, mais precisamente na nuca, por onde escorria sangue e massa cinzenta. No verso, estava escrito "Incidente no laboratório de Minnesota: Ken Strickland, vítima de Ares-1, maio de 2007".

Por fim, na terceira e última foto, havia uma espécie de corredor de metal com vários soldados mortos, alguns no mesmo estado do homem de jaleco da outra fotografia. No verso, "Incidente no laboratório de Nevada, vítimas de Ares-1, agosto de 2007".

Não é preciso dizer que Sherry estava extremamente confusa. Sim, aquelas fotos eram fortes e até comprometedoras, mas aquilo tudo poderia muito bem se tratar de algum incidente da Umbrella, e não da Biocom. Colocando as fotos sobre a mesinha, a promotora abriu o segundo envelope, também bege, que continha uma fita de vídeo.

Curiosa, Birkin ligou seu videocassete e colocou dentro a suposta prova contra a Biocom. Logo ela viu que se tratava da fita de uma câmera de segurança, pois no canto havia a inscrição "Biocom, Laboratório 34, Câmera 13, 27/3/07, 18:38". A imagem era bem nítida, colorida, e mostrava uma espécie de laboratório parecido com aquele da primeira foto. No centro da tela havia uma câmara idêntica àquela da fotografia, com o mesmo indivíduo nu dentro. Nesse momento surgem alguns militares na imagem da câmera, acompanhados por um homem de jaleco. Eles param na frente da câmara e começam a conversar, mas o vídeo não possuía som e Sherry ficou desapontada por isso. Após alguns instantes, o homem de jaleco parece discutir com um outro, que aparentemente comandava os militares. O primeiro, irritado, se aproxima de um computador ao lado da câmara e parece digitar alguns comandos, enquanto os militares se afastam dela alguns passos.

O líquido da câmara onde está o homem nu aparentemente é drenado e a porta dela se abre. O sujeito sai da prisão, sendo observado com aparente admiração pelos presentes. Ele olha para os lados... Sherry está intrigada.

Súbito, o homem que saíra da câmara agarra um militar e o arremessa contra uma parede de forma espantosa, empregando força sobre-humana. Os outros sacam pistolas e passam a disparar contra o agressor, mas este continua de pé, sem aparentemente sofrer nada com os disparos. O homem de jaleco tenta sair pela porta do laboratório, mas não consegue. Os demais são massacrados com socos e chutes, sendo que Sherry se assusta quando um dos militares tem sua coluna partida em dois pelo adversário sem dificuldade. Por fim o homem de força fora do comum encurrala o militar que discutira com o homem de jaleco e o agarra, abrindo seu crânio com um soco. Birkin, horrorizada, vê que o agressor parece sugar o cérebro da vítima. O vídeo termina pouco depois.

A promotora estava pasmada. Aquilo não era uma montagem, e o pior é que havia o nome da Biocom no canto da tela. Adams poderia estar certo, e com esse pensamento Sherry abriu o último envelope, branco e menor que os outros.

Dentro dele havia uma espécie de carta, que Birkin leu com atenção:

_Prezada promotora Sherry Birkin._

_A senhorita já deve ter examinado as provas que estavam nos outros dois envelopes. Adquiridas de funcionários renegados da Biocom, elas são a maior prova contra a empresa no momento. Antes que possa explicar o que quero da senhorita, será necessário que eu conte toda a história por trás das imagens que viu._

_Em 1995, dois biólogos, William Werner e Gary Colt, fundaram em Metro City, EUA, uma rede de farmácias e produção de medicamentos chamada Biocom. Empresa promissora, era administrada com perfeição pelos dois doutores, mas algo os dividia: o amor pela mesma mulher, a bióloga Dora Albertson._

_Um dia, Werner pediu Dora em casamento e ela, que amava Colt, recusou. Ele violentou-a e obrigou que ela dissesse quem amava. Tendo como resposta o nome do colega, Werner demitiu Colt e Albertson da Biocom. Ela continuou na América, já Colt, que estava fazendo pesquisas sobre mutações no DNA animal, recebeu o convite do governo para trabalhar secretamente num laboratório situado no Pacífico Sul, ao norte da Samoa Americana. Era a famosa "Ilha X"._

_O tempo passou e Werner transformou a Biocom numa grande corporação, rival número um da Umbrella, sendo que alguns de seus agentes, como Albert Wesker, chegaram a lhe prestar serviços. Acontece que Gary Colt, isolado em sua ilha no Pacífico, obteve grande progresso em sua pesquisa e alguns funcionários da Biocom tiveram contato com ela. Entre eles estava uma bióloga chamada Milena Rogers. Colt sempre desejou que sua pesquisa fosse usada para o bem da humanidade, mas a Biocom não pensava assim._

_Esse grupo de biólogos uniu-se ao Pentágono e, num laboratório perto de Alexandria, Virgínia, EUA, iniciaram o "Projeto Ares", que tinha como meta usar a pesquisa de Colt para criar um supersoldado mutante, indestrutível e ágil. A cobaia usada foi um soldado da Força Delta, chamado Derek Smith, que recebeu genes mutantes em seu organismo sem tomar conhecimento. Ele se tornou Ares-1, aquele sujeito da primeira foto e do vídeo._

_No início tudo correu como o planejado, Smith sofreu diversas mutações, como força sobre-humana e incrível agilidade. Mas havia um problema: a única maneira de Ares-1 manter ativo seu avançado sistema de regeneração era consumindo um tipo específico de célula: neurônios. A fome do mutante era voraz, e, no vídeo que você viu, um general do Pentágono, ao pedir para um biólogo tirar Ares-1 da câmara, acabou tendo seu crânio perfurado e o cérebro, sugado. Esse é o alimento desse monstro de forma humana._

_Mas você deve ter percebido no vídeo que o biólogo tentou fugir do laboratório e não conseguiu. É que a bióloga Milena Rogers acabou se apaixonando por Ares-1, e nessa ocasião trancou os militares dentro do laboratório para que fossem mortos pelo amado. Pouco tempo depois ela, querendo que o mutante se visse livre de sua prisão, acabou provocando uma queda de energia que o fez escapar, aniquilando todos no laboratório, exceto ela._

_Ares-1 começou a vagar pela floresta ao redor do laboratório e matou um empregado da Biocom chamado Ash Vickers, sugando-lhe o cérebro. Acontece que esse homem tinha uma esposa, Verônica Vickers, e ela tinha um amigo chamado Thomas McDouglas, ex-militar que começou a investigar o estranho assassinato de Ash. Durante esse período Verônica foi passar férias em Lakeville, Minnesota, e a Biocom conseguiu capturar Ares-1 antes que ele fizesse mais estragos. Não se dando por vencidos, apesar da falta de apoio do Pentágono, os biólogos continuaram o projeto em outro laboratório, situado dentro de uma montanha em, por ironia, Lakeville, Minnesota._

_Milena Rogers, livre de suspeitas, libertou Ares-1 novamente e houve novo massacre, como se pode observar na segunda foto. Através de uma mina abandonada que ocultava o laboratório, Ares-1 ganhou a floresta da região e matou Verônica Vickers. Thomas McDouglas foi para a região investigar e acabou conhecendo Milena. Após Ares-1 aniquilar três ladrões de banco que se refugiaram na mina abandonada, McDouglas, após ameaçar Rogers, descobriu toda a verdade._

_Após travar combate contra o mutante Derek Smith no laboratório, que também por ironia contribuíra para sua indesejada saída da Força Delta, Thomas reuniu algumas provas e voltou para Washington, D.C., onde residia. Milena, porém, colocou o mutante num furgão e o levou até a capital, com o intuito de, através dele, tomar o controle do país. De início Ares-1 semeou o caos, mas Thomas McDouglas, auxiliado por mim e por Milena, que só queria colocá-lo numa armadilha e foi morta pelo próprio amado, conseguiu anular a regeneração do mutante através de um retrovírus chamado Hércules, e destruiu-o. Thomas tentou incriminar a Biocom, porém foi ridicularizado e desapareceu. A empresa, junto com o Exército, transferiu o projeto para uma base aérea em Nevada e, através de uma única célula do mutante morto por McDouglas, criou um novo Ares-1._

_Ao mesmo tempo, num laboratório no Novo México, a Biocom usava células do pesquisador Peter Mason, que injetara genes mutantes em seu organismo pouco antes de ser morto por Ares-1 em Washington, para criar Ares-2. Mas esse novo mutante escapou e seguiu para Nevada com o intuito de se vingar daquele que aniquilara sua antiga identidade._

_Em Nevada, agentes russos tentaram roubar o Projeto Ares e Ares-1 acabou escapando novamente, deixando um rastro de morte, como é possível notar na última foto. Acontece que havia um sargento na base área chamado William McDouglas, irmão de Thomas. Após travar rápido combate com ele, Ares-1 seguiu para Desert City, pequena cidade localizada perto da base, e esta foi evacuada pela Força Aérea antes de maiores inconvenientes._

_Na Desert City vazia, William conhece Linda Malone, garçonete filha de um pesquisador renegado da Biocom, chamado Jefrey Malone. Ares-2 também se junta a eles, disfarçado de médico. No ápice do caos Jefrey aparece e revela os planos da Biocom, sendo morto pouco depois por um agente da empresa. William, Linda, Ares-2 e um garoto chamado Max fogem da cidade e descobrem que o major Frank Jones, superior de William na base aérea, era o agente da Biocom que assassinara o pai de Linda. Ele morre, os demais voltam para a base aérea e descobrem que o médico Tony Brent é Ares-2, que aniquila Ares-1 e é morto por William, enquanto o Pentágono realiza um bombardeio nuclear sobre a região para deter os mutantes. William, Linda e Max fogem num avião._

_Quase um ano depois, em maio de 2008, uma equipe SEAL desaparece misteriosamente durante uma missão numa ilha ao norte da Samoa Americana. A namorada do líder da equipe, Nicholas Benton, chamada Sheila McDouglas, irmã de Thomas e William, cobra respostas de seus superiores e tem o pedido de comandar uma missão de resgate recusado. Mando uma carta pedindo que ela averigúe a ilha por si mesma, secretamente. Ela parte com seu amigo piloto chamado Charles Tucson num helicóptero que, sabotado pelo almirante Joseph Miller, acaba caindo na misteriosa ilha. Logo Sheila descobre que ali há um laboratório onde trabalhava o doutor Gary Colt, e este foi tomado pela Biocom quando o biólogo voltou para a América em 2007. Os crápulas usaram as cobaias de Colt como base para a produção de mutantes, mas uma queda de energia provocada pelo almirante Miller fez com que estes escapassem e aniquilassem todos. O objetivo de Joseph era roubar o Projeto Ares para o Pentágono, pois desde o incidente em Nevada a parceria entre o Departamento de Defesa e a Biocom terminara. Na equipe SEAL apenas um homem sabia o que encontraria na ilha: Nicholas Benton, por ironia o namorado de Sheila. Mas na verdade ele trabalhava para a Biocom, não provocando em Miller suspeita alguma, e na "Ilha X" pretendia somente salvar a pesquisa para a empresa, acionar a autodestruição e fugir._

_Sheila encontra a amada de Colt, Dora Albertson, que se infiltrara na equipe de pesquisa para descobrir o que a Biocom tramava na ilha e elas planejam uma fuga com a ajuda de Gregory, o único SEAL sobrevivente além de Benton. Mas a ilha está cheia de mutantes perigosos, além de Ares-3, o mais poderoso criado pela Biocom. Ele mata Gregory, Sheila descobre a traição de Nicholas, este elimina Dora e no final é morto por Ares-3. Sheila e Charles conseguem escapar e levam consigo a pesquisa de Colt, enquanto o laboratório explode. Minha namorada, que havia se infiltrado na equipe de pesquisas como fizera Dora e fora estuprada por um maldito biólogo da Biocom antes de ser morta quando os mutantes escaparam, havia sido finalmente vingada._

_Hoje, Thomas McDouglas ainda está desaparecido, William McDouglas e Linda Malone combatem a Biocom pelo mundo e Sheila McDouglas vive na Austrália com seu novo namorado, Charles Tucson, reunindo provas contra essa maligna corporação. Espero que, após esta oportunidade, a senhorita tenha mudado de idéia sobre a Biocom. Se isso realmente ocorreu, contate-me pelo telefone no cartão._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Ernest Adams, FBI, 1/10/08._

Sherry não sabia o que pensar. Aquela odisséia era extremamente parecida com a saga dos S.T.A.R.S. contra a Umbrella e, com aquelas provas, Adams não podia estar mentindo.

Ela tentou lembrar-se rapidamente onde colocara o cartão com o telefone do agente. Após poucos instantes de procura, ela o encontrou no bolso de seu casaco e imediatamente ligou para Adams. Após três chamadas o misterioso federal atendeu:

"Senhorita Birkin?".

"Adams, eu vi as provas. É impressionante! A Biocom é até pior que a Umbrella!".

"Nós não estamos lidando com biólogos de fundo de quintal, senhorita Birkin. Eles desenvolveram esse trabalho sem terem contato com a pesquisa da Umbrella, apesar de terem tentado roubá-la diversas vezes. Mas o pior a senhorita ainda não sabe".

"O quê?".

"A senhorita conhece muito bem Emanuel Deller, antigo responsável pela White Umbrella, não?".

"Sim, o único crápula que não foi julgado. Por quê?".

"Deller, logo após a falência da companhia em 2002, vendeu-se para a Biocom. Ele só não foi preso em 2004 pela razão de ter sido protegido secretamente pela empresa".

"E agora ele está trabalhando com eles nesse tal Projeto Ares, usando a pesquisa da Umbrella...".

"Exatamente".

"Isso tudo é horrível e preocupante, Adams. Mas o que você quer de mim?".

"Há algumas semanas eu e Trent descobrimos que Deller está trabalhando para a Biocom num laboratório na Sibéria, que entre 1999 e 2000 foi utilizado secretamente em conjunto por ela e a Umbrella. Acreditamos que tentaram criar Ares-1 mais cedo nesse complexo, mas logo os cientistas se desentenderam e a Umbrella foi embora, porém deixou algumas de suas criações, que foram abandonadas pela Biocom".

"Deller está tentando aperfeiçoar essas pesquisas, criando uma fusão entre os experimentos da Biocom e os da Umbrella, certo?".

"Exato. Mas Deller era um grande amigo de Spencer, que construiu o laboratório na mansão em Raccoon City. Ele ficou revoltado com a falência da Umbrella, que foi provocada indiretamente pela Biocom, e quer vingança. Para ser mais exato, a retaliação de Emanuel Deller já começou".

"Como assim?".

"Ele se aproveitou do fato de estar cercado de pesquisadores da Biocom na Sibéria e pouco tempo após chegar soltou o T-Virus, sem sobreviventes. Mas você sabe o que esse maldito vírus faz...".

"Meu Deus!".

"Um amigo meu foi para a região do laboratório, que por sinal é bem isolada, e durante seu último contato comigo falou sobre "mortos que andam". Agora ele está morto. Acredito que Deller ainda esteja vivo no laboratório, pois ele não soltaria o vírus se não tivesse uma maneira de se proteger".

"Ele deve ter administrado uma vacina em seu organismo antes ou depois do contágio".

"Sim, é provável. Mas, se Deller estiver vivo, precisamos pegá-lo, além de invadir o lugar, procurar provas e acionar a autodestruição do complexo para mandar os monstros pelos ares. E, por falar em monstros, estamos lidando com a Biocom e a Umbrella em conjunto. Não sabemos o que podemos encontrar pelo caminho além dos zumbis".

"Por que você está me falando isso?".

"Eu e Trent estávamos organizando uma equipe de antigos membros do S.T.A.R.S. e inimigos da Biocom para uma missão na Sibéria, nesse maldito laboratório. Hoje, porém, Trent foi morto, e acredito que pela Biocom".

"Minha nossa! Trent está morto!".

"Seu último pedido foi para que acabasse com esses malditos sádicos metidos a biólogos. E preciso de sua ajuda para organizar a equipe, Sherry".

"Eu, mas como?".

"Contate Chris Redfield e sua mulher Jill. Eu falarei com William McDouglas e Linda Malone. Comunique-se novamente quando tiver convencido os dois".

"Mas, eu...".

"Sherry, faça o que estou pedindo! Se não agirmos rápido esse maldito incidente pode fazer mais vítimas!".

"OK, você pode contar comigo. Até logo".

"Até logo, senhorita".

A promotora desligou o telefone, com o coração pulsando fortemente.

_**Continua...**_

_P.S.: Espero que estejam gostando até aqui. Deixem reviews!_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

_No lugar errado, na hora errada._

Bryan Jessen estava finalmente a poucos quilômetros de Sacramento. Após uma reconfortante noite de sono, o dentista texano estava alegre e confiante, seguindo velozmente pela vazia estrada naquela bonita manhã.

De repente, o motorista vê algo parado na estrada, um pouco mais à frente. Logo ele percebeu que era uma caminhonete marrom e era possível ver uma mulher e um homem ao lado do veículo, acenando para que Bryan parasse.

De início Jessen achou que não era boa idéia, pois poderia ser uma armadilha feita por ladrões, mas aproximando-se mais ele percebeu que a mulher era uma ruiva de corpo escultural, que gritou:

"Hei! Você tem um celular?".

Eles estavam com problemas, e o sujeito ao lado da mulher, de chapéu e óculos escuros, não parecia tão ameaçador. Resolveu parar e, pisando no freio, colocou o Mustang um pouco à frente da caminhonete, saindo de dentro dele.

"O que houve com a pick-up?" – pergunta o dentista.

"Nós somos muito azarados!" – exclama a ruiva. – "Estávamos indo para Stockton e o motor pifou!".

"Essa velharia é uma merda mesmo!" – disse o sujeito de óculos escuros, irritado. – "Tinha que fundir justo agora!".

"Eu tenho um celular aqui, creio que precisam de um reboque".

"Posso usá-lo?" – pergunta a mulher, sorrindo.

"Sim, claro!".

A bela jovem apanha o telefone e digita o número do serviço de reboque. Enquanto admira sua beleza, Bryan pergunta:

"Qual o seu nome?".

"Linda Malone. E o seu?".

"Bryan Jessen".

"Muito prazer, Bryan. Aquele é William McDouglas, meu namorado".

As esperanças do dentista dissiparam-se quando Linda disse tal coisa. Mas, de qualquer maneira, Jessen não estava fazendo aquilo em vão. Gostava de ajudar os outros.

Enquanto a ruiva falava no celular, Jessen olhou em volta. Tudo muito quieto. Nenhum carro passando pela estrada, o vento batendo em seu rosto...

William resmungou algo enquanto Linda desligava o celular e o entregava a Bryan. Este, ao pegar o aparelho, percebeu que um carro preto se aproximava no sentido de Sacramento.

"Obrigada" – agradeceu Malone com um sorriso.

"De nada. Já vou indo".

"Para onde vai?" – pergunta William.

"Sacramento. Reunião de família. Boa sorte para vocês!".

"Obrigado".

Jessen virou-se e caminhou na direção do Mustang. Eram pessoas boas, ele havia se preocupado à toa. Nesse momento o carro preto estava próximo e o dentista, distraído, quase não ouviu quando McDouglas gritou:

"Pro chão!".

Bryan, surpreso por pensar que estava sendo assaltado, deu mais dois passos e jogou-se sobre a areia. Poucos segundos depois, ouviu uma rajada de submetralhadora e fechou os olhos, pensando que os disparos vinham em sua direção.

Mas ele não foi atingido. Jessen continuou no chão, enquanto os disparos de submetralhadora continuavam, agora misturados com tiros de pistola. Aquilo era um tiroteio e ele estava no meio do fogo cruzado.

Súbito, um grito. Linda disse algo e seguiu-se o som de um carro derrapando. Os tiros cessaram e, após mais alguns segundos de apreensão, Bryan levantou-se e tentou entender o que havia acontecido.

O carro preto estava parado no meio da estrada, com a porta do motorista aberta. A dois metros dele havia um sujeito vestindo terno e óculos escuros no chão, com dois buracos no peito e uma submetralhadora na mão direita.

"Meu Deus, ele está morto!" – exclamou Jessen, surpreendido.

Olhando mais atentamente era possível ver outro indivíduo vestido como o primeiro de bruços ao lado do carro, com uma poça de sangue embaixo da cabeça.

Linda e William estavam agora procurando algo no primeiro cadáver, segurando pistolas, enquanto Bryan se aproximava perplexo.

"Que diabos houve aqui?" – gritou o dentista.

O casal olhou para Jessen por um momento e logo McDouglas disse:

"Era matar ou morrer. Eles atiraram contra nós".

"Mas por quê? Vocês são bandidos ou coisa assim?".

Nesse momento, Linda tirou algo do terno que o morto usava. Era uma espécie de cartão de identificação. Ela o entregou a Bryan.

"Veja com quem estamos lutando!" – disse ela.

Jessen viu que no cartão havia uma foto do morto e o símbolo da Biocom, com o nome da empresa.

"Biocom? Eu não estou entendendo!".

Mas o casal o ignorou. Eles pegaram a arma do morto e alguma munição, indo depois averiguar o segundo cadáver. Bryan estava desnorteado. Há poucos minutos ele estava indo para uma reunião de família em Sacramento e agora estava conversando com dois assassinos!

"E agora?" – pergunta Linda. – "O que fazemos com ele? Ele pode nos denunciar!".

Nesse momento Jessen gelou. O pensamento de ser fuzilado no meio do nada realmente atormentou sua mente. Seu corpo começou a tremer.

William olhou para o amedrontado dentista e disse:

"Vamos levá-lo conosco. Contamos tudo a ele em Stockton".

Alívio. Eles não o matariam, mas aquilo era seqüestro. Estava de qualquer maneira em maus lençóis. Jessen olhou mais uma vez para os cadáveres sobre o asfalto e ouviu Linda dizer:

"Vamos, Bryan! Confie em nós, aqui não é seguro!".

Havia tamanha serenidade na voz da ruiva que o dentista não conseguiu entrar em pânico. Ele apenas disse:

"Olhem, eu não conto nada para ninguém! Deixem-me ir!".

"Não é questão disso, Bryan" – disse McDouglas. – "A Biocom está atrás de nós e infelizmente não podemos ter certeza que você não dirá nada para a polícia".

"Mas...".

"Fique calmo" – sorriu Malone. – "Nós só vamos até Stockton, depois te liberamos, OK?".

Bryan não tinha muita escolha. E para piorar eles tinham armas e coragem de matar. A prova maior disso estava logo ali, no meio da estrada. Pareciam, apesar de tudo, boas pessoas. Jessen não conseguia mais pensar que eram bandidos.

"Você vem?" – pergunta William, já caminhando na direção do carro preto da Biocom.

"OK, eu vou...".

O dentista seguiu McDouglas e Linda, entrando no veículo com um nó no estômago. William arrancou algo do painel do carro, era um rastreador ou coisa parecida. Aquilo era loucura, partir com dois assassinos deixando um carro e documentos para trás, mas eles poderiam matá-lo se não o fizesse, e isso deixava Bryan extremamente desconfortável.

"Sherry, que surpresa agradável!" – sorriu Jill, com o pequeno Barry no colo, ao abrir a porta do apartamento. – "Vamos, entre!".

A promotora pública entrou e parou no meio da sala, olhando para Chris, que vinha da cozinha.

"Sente-se, Sherry!" – disse o antigo membro do S.T.A.R.S. – "Claire acabou de ligar, nos convidando para um churrasco na casa dela semana que vem. Ela gostaria muito de revê-la!".

"Chris, Jill..." – suspirou Birkin, olhando para o belo casal com o bebê. – "Não trago boas notícias...".

"O que houve?" – pergunta Jill, assustada.

"É melhor se sentarem".

Chris e Jill acomodaram-se num sofá, olhando admirados para a promotora enquanto ela explicava a situação...

Deller estava com pressa. Colocou o sanduíche de atum sobre o pratinho branco e pegou-o com uma das mãos, enquanto segurava uma pasta cinza com a outra. O biólogo quase agradeceu quando a porta da cozinha abriu-se sozinha para que passasse, pois teria que largar algo se precisasse girar uma maçaneta.

Ele seguiu caminhando pelo iluminado corredor de metal, com uma porta à esquerda e outra no final. Cruzando esta última, ganhou a ampla sala de controle em formato hexagonal, com o painel cheio de monitores.

Após um breve murmúrio, Deller colocou o prato e a pasta sobre a bancada na frente das telas, sentando-se numa das cadeiras giratórias. Olhando para o painel, viu que os zumbis do Setor Alfa haviam arrombado a porta do depósito. Alguns escaparam para a superfície e isso o preocupava um pouco.

"Vocês estão com fome, não?" – sorriu o biólogo. – "Não se preocupem, a comida está chegando... Tenho certeza que ela virá!".

E mordeu o sanduíche de atum, mastigando sonoramente. De tanto observar aqueles mortos-vivos ele estava se tornando um deles, pelo menos no referente às péssimas maneiras. Deller, porém, sabia que estava seguro no Setor Gama. As portas estavam lacradas e apenas ele poderia abri-las, através daquela sala.

Nisso, lembrou-se "dele". Sim, distraído com os zumbis do Alfa ele acabara se esquecendo do que havia dentro da pasta. Abrindo-a, retirou um disquete azul com a inscrição "Novo Software".

Seria aquele o melhor momento? Não, Deller achou melhor esperar mais um pouco, pelos menos até a "comida" chegar. Assim "ele" cuidaria de tudo.

"E poderei soltar os meus titãs...".

Sim, seria incrível quando a hora chegasse. Ninguém havia feito um experimento daquele tipo ainda. Seria melhor assistir aquilo do que qualquer outro esporte existente, e Deller realmente considerava aquilo um esporte.

O biólogo sorriu brevemente e voltou a olhar para os monitores, comendo seu frio sanduíche.

"Vocês ouviram muito bem" – disse Sherry. – "O agente Adams quer vocês dois na operação que capturará Deller na Sibéria".

Chris e Jill estavam petrificados. Eles haviam ouvido tudo que Sherry disse e assistido ao terrível vídeo de Adams de mãos dadas fortemente. O pesadelo da Umbrella não terminara, apesar de todos os seus esforços, e agora voltava com uma nova face: a Biocom.

Eles disseram que nunca mais voltariam à ativa após a Amazônia, mas também pensavam que agora a Umbrella estava morta, que não existiam mais zumbis sedentos de sangue. E o pior é que Trent estava morto. A próxima vítima podia ser um deles.

"Eu sei como é difícil para vocês..." – suspirou Sherry. – "Vocês têm um filho...".

"Mas pôr um fim na maldita Umbrella é mais importante" – disse Jill, com o pequeno Barry no colo. – "Além disso, temos experiência de combate contra esses malditos mortos-vivos. Nosso filho pode muito bem ficar com uma babá enquanto estivermos em ação".

"Ela está certa" – concordou Chris. – "Você pode contar conosco, Sherry".

A promotora sorriu. Aquele casal era adorável e, apesar de Birkin se sentir culpada colocando-os para lutar no meio da neve contra armas biológicas, sabia que a bravura e inteligência dos dois seriam cruciais. O churrasco com Leon e Claire teria que esperar.

No quarto de hotel em Stockton, Linda Malone cantarolava enquanto tomava banho. William McDouglas mexia com armas e munição sobre uma mesa, enquanto o pobre Bryan Jessen, olhar vazio, fitava o fm de tarde através de uma janela, sentado num sofá marrom.

"Você gosta de armas, Bryan?" – perguntou o irmão de Thomas McDouglas.

"Não muito. Prefiro discos de vinil, discos de rock".

"Ah, é? Você gosta do Nirvana?".

"Gosto. Black Sabath e Scorpions também são ótimos".

Nesse momento William saiu da conversa, apanhando rapidamente uma pistola e seguindo na direção de um canto.

"O que houve?" – indagou o dentista, voz baixa.

"Quieto, quieto...".

Súbito, algo saltou de trás de uma cortina, rolando no chão e imediatamente ficando de pé na frente de McDouglas, apontando uma pistola para sua cabeça.

"Seu eu fosse da Biocom você estaria morto agora, Will!" – sorriu o estranho sujeito de óculos escuros.

"Adams, você adora entradas cinematográficas, não?".

Ambos largaram as armas e se abraçaram. Jessen observava tudo calado e confuso.

"O que está havendo afinal?" – perguntou o dentista.

"Quem é ele?" – disse Adams fazendo outra pergunta, apontando para Bryan.

"É uma longa história..." – murmurou William.

"Acho que temos tempo suficiente para esclarecimentos, não?".

Deller teve que fazer outro sanduíche na cozinha para apreciar aquele espetáculo. Os "bebês" do Beta haviam atingido as salas de pesquisa pelo sistema de ventilação e estavam massacrando os biólogos zumbis.

"A ingestão da carne deles causará alguma mutação..." – murmurou o antigo responsável pela White Umbrella, mastigando seu sanduíche como se fosse um dos "bebês" devorando os mortos-vivos.

De fato, os Hermes (apelidados de "bebês" pelos pesquisadores da Biocom) foram criados sem o T-Virus e quando ele atingisse o corpo dos mutantes, provavelmente provocaria alguma mudança, e ela não seria nada bonita.

Era tarde da noite quando Adams esclareceu tudo para William, Linda e principalmente Bryan. Ao contrário dos outros ele precisava tomar conhecimento de tudo, desde o início da saga de Thomas McDouglas contra a terrível Biocom. Após o fim das explicações ele permaneceu sentado num sofá, pensativo, tentando descobrir como entrara numa enrascada daquelas: um honesto dentista de Houston, saudável e vivendo bem, estava agora metido com um grupo de gente armada que lutava contra uma das maiores multinacionais do mundo, pouco conhecida em relação ao seu passatempo de criar soldados indestrutíveis sugadores de cérebro nas horas vagas!

Ele já vira uma história como aquela quando os crimes da Umbrella vieram a público, mas agora ele estava envolvido diretamente com aquelas pessoas, ele conversara com o irmão de Thomas McDouglas, que chamara de lunático, e quase foi morto por assassinos da Biocom! A coisa piorou ainda mais quando Adams disse que naquele momento alguém da empresa provavelmente já havia encontrado os documentos de Jessen no Mustang deixado na estrada, e agora o consideravam tão perigoso aos seus interesses como Malone e McDouglas!

"Então nós formaremos uma equipe com o pessoal que lutava contra a Umbrella?" – perguntou Linda.

"Sim, mas apenas dois deles: Chris Redfield e sua mulher, Jill Valentine Redfield" – explicou Adams. – "Eles possuem experiência em combate contra as aberrações da Umbrella e vocês contra as criações da Biocom".

"Não vai ser fácil..." – murmurou William. – "Se cada uma dessas malditas empresas já era perigosa sozinha, imaginem juntas!".

"Realmente, não sabemos o que vocês encontrarão na Sibéria. Estejam preparados!".

Jessen continuava calado, esperando o melhor momento de pedir para ir embora. Afinal havia um federal ali e ele poderia ser mais complacente. Além disso, ele não contaria nada para ninguém, ainda mais com a ameaça da Biocom rondando sua vida.

"O senhor Jessen pode ir embora se quiser" – disse Adams.

As palavras do agente do FBI soaram como música nos ouvidos do dentista, mas mesmo assim ele continuou sentado, algo como uma força muito grande impedia que ele deixasse o pequeno grupo perseguido pela Biocom.

"Eu não sei..." – suspirou Jessen. – "Estou com medo, vocês disseram que a Biocom agora também pode estar atrás de mim...".

"É algo bem provável" – disse Adams. – "Bem, voltando ao assunto, precisamos de mais gente para a equipe, eu diria uns dois integrantes. Haverá uma reunião amanhã à noite no apartamento de Chris Redfield e sua mulher em Filadélfia para discutir isso".

"Filadélfia?" – espantou-se McDouglas. – "Fica do outro lado do país!".

"Não se preocupem. Neste exato momento há um avião nos esperando aqui na cidade. Aceitam essa carona?".

"Adams, você é incrível!" – sorriu Linda.

"Vocês é que são!".

Bryan, após tomar coragem por um instante, disse:

"Olhem, estou mesmo assustado com tudo isso... Eu queria perguntar se poderia ir com vocês até Filadélfia, pelo menos para a Biocom me perder de vista...".

"Você pode ir conosco sim, senhor Jessen" – disse Adams. – "Não se preocupe, me encarregarei para que o FBI lhe ofereça proteção".

O dentista sorriu de alívio, enquanto todos se preparavam para partir. Bryan poderia muito bem ter arriscado ir até Sacramento, mas a crescente amizade com aquelas pessoas, ao contrário do medo pela Biocom, falou mais alto.

As memórias surgiam nítidas na mente de Chris:

_A caverna era bem ampla e alta, com várias plataformas de metal junto às paredes. No centro havia um elevador que descia ainda mais para o subsolo, e Wesker estava nele, apontando uma pistola para a cabeça da pobre Sherry._

"_Fique longe, Chris!" – exclamou o ex-pesquisador da Umbrella. – "Eu posso usá-la para meus propósitos mesmo estando morta! Não quer que ela junte-se ao Barry, quer?"._

"_Chris, me ajude!" – gritou a filha de William Birkin, chorando desesperada._

"_Wesker, o que você quer afinal?" – perguntou Chris._

"_É simples, Chris. Sherry possui o X-Virus em seu organismo, e eu quero melhorá-lo através de uma mutação, sendo que a filha do presidente possui o DNA perfeito para a combinação. Eu vou utilizar as duas num experimento no laboratório, e você não vai me deter! Ah, quando eu espalhar o T-Virus na atmosfera... Todos implorarão para que eu venda a vacina, e assim terei dinheiro suficiente para continuar meu trabalho!"._

"_Você tem esse maldito X-Virus no seu corpo! Sherry não é necessária!"._

"_Sim, eu possuo o X-Virus, mas preciso de uma cobaia e utilizar a mim mesmo seria muito arriscado"._

"_O que você quer fazer?" – sorriu Chris. – "Tirar essa cicatriz do rosto?"._

"_Maldito!"._

_Um disparo ecoou pelo lugar._

"_Chris!" – grita Sherry._

_Por sorte o ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. esquivou-se a tempo, mas Wesker começou a mexer nos controles do elevador, e antes que Chris pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele começou a descer._

"_Adeus, Chris!" – sorriu Wesker. – "Mande lembranças para Claire e os outros patetas!"._

"_Droga!"._

_Nesse momento Leon contatou Chris pelo rádio, a voz do segundo abafada pelo som do maquinário._

"_Chris, você está aí?"._

"_Sim. Notícias?"._

"_Afirmativo. Encontrei outro caminho para o laboratório. Estou indo atrás de Wesker!"._

"_OK, mas tome cuidado. Também vou tentar pegá-lo!"._

"_Certo. Desligo!"._

Eram necessárias cinco horas para desinstalar a Red Queen com segurança, e isso incomodou Deller grandemente. A Biocom só estava usando o sistema no laboratório na falta de coisa melhor, pois sabiam muito bem que a Umbrella já havia tido problemas com a "garotinha holográfica", baseada na filha de William Birkin, Sherry. Segundo relatórios, o sistema poderia criar juízo e senso crítico próprios, o que era uma grande ameaça.

De qualquer forma, era melhor que Deller esperasse do que correr o risco de danificar o computador central e liberar as trancas. Além disso ele teria que instalar o novo programa sem demora para evitar que seu plano, e sua vida, fossem um completo fracasso.

A decisão de instalar "ele" antes da "comida" chegar foi pela razão de Deller ser extremamente inseguro. Ele não tinha certeza se o novo software funcionaria corretamente na hora certa, e por isso queria testá-lo antes. Durante o processo de instalação todas as portas seriam lacradas, portanto ele ficaria horas trancado na sala de controle, executando o processo.

"Ele" já havia sido instalado em 15 e Deller teria que aguardar cerca de três horas para voltar ao ar. O fato dos monitores estarem desligados contribuíam para seu colossal tédio. Sem nada para fazer, resolveu ensaiar o que falaria para a "comida" quando chegasse a hora de seu "esporte" começar. Seria melhor que qualquer luta de gladiadores do antigo Império Romano, melhor que qualquer luta no mais feroz dos ringues. Seus titãs destruiriam tudo que encontrassem pelo caminho até se confrontarem frente a frente, e restaria apenas um.

"E enquanto isso _ele_ cuidará dos intrusos... Será a batalha do século!".

E Deller olhou impaciente para o monitor principal, ansiando para que aquela maldita instalação terminasse logo.

Oito da noite. Na sala do apartamento de Chris e Jill em Filadélfia estavam o casal mais Ernest Adams, William McDouglas, Linda Malone, Bryan Jessen e Sherry Birkin. O pequeno Barry estava dormindo em seu quarto quando Chris disse:

"OK, temos que arranjar mais dois integrantes para a equipe. Como faremos?".

"Eu vou!" – disse Sherry.

"O quê?".

Todos olharam para a promotora pública, que num breve instante fitou todos os presentes nos olhos.

"Vocês ouviram bem, eu vou!".

"Mas, Sherry..." – oscilou Jill.

"Olhem, eu já lutei contra aquelas coisas na Amazônia e posso muito bem lutar novamente! Além disso, conheço bem os bastidores da Umbrella e da Biocom. Posso ser muito útil".

"Ela está certa" – concordou Adams. – "Se ela quer ir, não podemos impedir".

Todos assentiram.

"Eu também estava pensando em ir e...".

"Não, Adams!" – exclamou Linda. – "Você deve ficar aqui, reunindo provas, não pode se arriscar tanto!".

Nesse momento Bryan levantou-se e, olhando para uma janela e caminhando na direção dela, disse:

"Eu estou muito confuso... Ontem estava viajando para Sacramento e agora estou numa reunião de opositores da Biocom! Eu estou com medo de ser morto por essa gente sem escrúpulos!".

"Bryan, já estou trabalhando para que você seja colocado no Programa de Proteção a Testemunhas" – disse Adams. – "Não precisa se preocupar!".

"É que eu me sinto culpado... Eu aqui, seguro, e vocês lá na Sibéria lutando contra mortos-vivos e monstros que sugam cérebros... Sou apenas um dentista, só manuseei armas num clube de tiro em Houston... Mas quero ir com vocês!".

"Tem certeza disso, Bryan?" – indagou William.

"Sim, tenho. Nunca fiz nada realmente útil na vida e gostaria de me sentir realizado chutando alguns traseiros da Biocom. Além disso, meu irmão morreu em Raccoon City".

"Bem, a equipe está formada" – sorriu Chris. – "Quando viajaremos?".

"Vocês devem preparar o equipamento ainda hoje e de madrugada, pois partirão para Vladivostok amanhã cedo. Lá encontrarão um homem chamado Igor. Ele será o guia".

Todos já estavam cientes do risco que correriam na Sibéria. Mas eram corajosos, e isso os tornava nobres. Era essa nobreza de espírito que a Biocom e a Umbrella tanto temiam.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

_Neve, frio e zumbis._

"Fiquem à vontade!".

As palavras de Igor fizeram com que os seis integrantes da equipe contra a Biocom entrassem sem medo no apartamento em Vladivostok. Era pequeno, aconchegante e o mais importante: não tão frio!

Chris e William entraram trazendo grandes malas com armas e munição. Bryan e Igor descarregavam outros suprimentos como rádios e coletes, enquanto as três mulheres ajeitavam os móveis de acordo com as necessidades do grupo.

"O banheiro fica naquela porta ao lado do armário" – explicou o guia. – "Preparem tudo até amanhã de madrugada, quando partiremos!".

"Então entraremos em ação em menos de vinte e quatro horas?" – perguntou Jessen.

"Sim" – respondeu Chris. – "Precisamos agir o mais rápido possível, antes que esse Deller fuja e cause mais estragos!".

William colocou uma mala preta sobre um sofá e sentou para descansar. Sherry, passando por Bryan, lhe perguntou com um sorriso:

"Você quer um chocolate bem quente? Acho que vou fazer um pouco para nós na cozinha!".

"Hei, eu adoro chocolate no inverno, bem quente! Você sabe fazer?".

"Sim, minha mãe me ensinou quando morávamos em Raccoon. Foi uma das poucas coisas que ela me ensinou a fazer, pois nunca saía do laboratório".

"Eu sinto muito...".

"Não se preocupe! Sabe, foi muito nobre o que você fez, vindo conosco!".

"Obrigado!".

Os dois deixaram o cômodo conversando, enquanto Jill dizia:

"Igor, já pode ir se quiser. Vamos ter muito trabalho até madrugada".

"OK. Estarei aqui por volta das três, e espero que estejam bem armados!".

"Nós aprendemos a não subestimar empresas farmacêuticas com laboratórios secretos!" – exclamou Chris.

Igor riu e deixou o apartamento, enquanto os demais começavam a preparar todo o equipamento para a próxima e fria madrugada...

A instalação do novo software levara três horas e meia, mas Deller, sempre inseguro, quis garantir que tudo desse certo e resolveu checar todos os sistemas do laboratório antes de voltar plenamente ao ar. Levara quase um dia inteiro fazendo isso, mas valera a pena: agora poderia iniciar com "ele".

Deller mal conseguia controlar sua ansiedade enquanto digitava os últimos códigos de acesso. Uma última e decisiva informação surge na tela: "Para iniciar o novo sistema, pressione Enter".

O antigo responsável pela White Umbrella pressionou a tecla como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, e na verdade para ele era. Assim que a ação ocorreu, todas as luzes da sala de controle se apagaram, e uma pequena plataforma surgiu no centro do hexágono.

O biólogo virou-se e viu quando algo começou a ser projetado sobre a plataforma, e esse algo logo tomou forma: o holograma azul de um homem vestindo roupa tática e óculos escuros. A imagem começou a olhar para Deller ajeitando o cabelo, enquanto este dizia seu nome:

"Albert Wesker!".

De fato o holograma era perfeito, retratando o antigo pesquisador da Umbrella e traidor do S.T.A.R.S. com extrema perfeição. Após terminar de ajeitar o cabelo, o Wesker azul disse, com a mesma voz do original:

"Deller, se você me instalou quer dizer que morri na Amazônia, certo?".

"Sim, Wesker. Você me entregou aquele disquete pouco antes de ser morto por Leon Kennedy. Disse que assim, se morresse, sobreviveria de alguma maneira".

"Leon Kennedy me matou? Que patético! Pensei que Chris seria aquele que me mataria!".

"Mas não foi ele...".

"OK. Em que ano estamos? O que houve com os S.T.A.R.S. e o T-Virus? Eu ao menos consegui o que queria?".

Deller não havia atualizado o banco de dados do sistema para ter o prazer de contar tudo a Wesker, principalmente sobre sua atitude homicida contra os pesquisadores da Biocom. Wesker era agora uma máquina. Com inteligência humana, mas uma máquina. E era muito melhor conversar com uma máquina do que ficar mais horas entediado.

Todos se deliciaram com o chocolate bem quente feito por Sherry. Logo depois se debruçaram sobre uma mesa examinando mapas e coordenadas, revisando como seria a operação. Chris explicou:

"OK. A entrada para o laboratório subterrâneo fica dentro deste bunker!" – disse, apontando para o centro do mapa. – "Igor nos deixará de helicóptero quinhentos metros a noroeste. Precisaremos percorrer um pouco da floresta e cruzar o muro que cerca a estrutura. Provavelmente haverá algum tipo de passagem disponível, pois há zumbis que escaparam para fora".

"E dentro do bunker?" – perguntou William.

"Segundo Igor, encontraremos uma passagem secreta com um bloco de escadas que leva ao subsolo. A partir daí seguiremos às cegas, pois não sabemos como é esse maldito laboratório. A prioridade lá dentro será buscar algum tipo de orientação para pegarmos Deller. Mais alguma pergunta?".

"Além dos zumbis, o que mais encontraremos?" – indagou Bryan.

"Não sei. Falando da Umbrella, podemos lutar contra cães mutantes, corvos, aranhas e vermes desproporcionais, plantas assassinas, Lickers e Hunters, além dos temíveis experimentos da série Tyrant".

"Explique melhor esses três últimos" – pediu Linda.

Jill explicou:

"Os Lickers são mutações de zumbis, não têm pele, possuem garras afiadas, andam de quatro e escalam paredes, matando suas vítimas com uma monstruosa língua que pode quebrar facilmente um pescoço humano. O ponto fraco deles é o fato de possuírem cérebro exposto, portanto atirem nesse local sem piedade. Já os Hunters são mutantes originados quando o T-Virus afeta o DNA humano. São geralmente verdes, parecem sapos misturados com camaleões, têm garras afiadas e pulam bem alto. Atirem enquanto estiverem no chão ou eles podem arrancar a cabeça de vocês sem dificuldade!".

"E os Tyrant?" – perguntou William.

"Os Tyrant, a obra-prima da Umbrella" – disse Chris. – "São supersoldados quase indestrutíveis, mas cada experimento dessa série possui um ponto fraco específico. A maioria possui coração exposto, tornando-os bem vulneráveis. Porém existem os T-00, apelidados por minha irmã de _Mr. X_, muito mais difíceis de destruir. Há também os mutantes da série Nemesis...".

"Esses eu conheço bem" – suspirou Jill. – "Tive que enfrentar um frente a frente várias vezes para escapar de Raccoon City. Eles são extremamente inteligentes, sabendo abrir portas e manusear armas, diferente dos zumbis e outros monstros. Perigosíssimos".

"E o que a Biocom nos reserva?" – perguntou Bryan, já impressionado com a "família" da Umbrella.

"Temos que evitar principalmente os mutantes da série Ares" – explicou Linda. – "Basicamente eles são todos iguais, fortíssimos e imunes a armas de fogo, sugando cérebros para manter ativo o sistema de regeneração. A única maneira efetiva de derrotá-los é através do retrovírus Hércules, que inibe o processo regenerativo. Eles ficam assim vulneráveis".

"Algo mais?" – perguntou Sherry.

"Sim" – respondeu William. – "Há outros tipos de aberrações, como gorilas e ursos de duas cabeças, morcegos resistentes à luz, além dos terríveis _bebês_".

"Bebês?" – estranhou Chris.

"São criaturinhas asquerosas, chamadas assim pelos pesquisadores pela razão de serem bebês com as células dos Ares que passaram por um tipo diferente de mutação. Possuem mais ou menos um metro de altura, pernas finas, braços com garras afiadas, dentes também pontiagudos, olhos grandes e enorme cabeleira. Atacam sempre em bando".

"Nojento!" – exclamou Bryan.

Todos riram por um instante, mas não conseguiam, por mais que tentassem, esconder a tensão. Aquela missão não seria nada fácil.

"Então você contaminou todo o laboratório com o T-Virus?" – perguntou o Wesker holográfico.

"Sim, meu caro" – respondeu o entusiasmado Deller. – "Aquela maldita Biocom vai pagar!".

"Você acha que isso foi mesmo prudente?".

"Como assim? Os S.T.A.R.S. virão para cá me pegar e você poderá se vingar deles! Agora você é uma máquina, Wesker! Uma máquina possui mais capacidades que um ser humano!".

"Então o que você quer que eu faça?".

"Logo que eles entrarem, tranque todas as portas dos setores com mutantes. Você só as abrirá quando eles atingirem a região do elevador central, ficarão então cercados pelos monstros e não conseguirão fugir!".

"Mas e se eles escaparem?".

"Estou reservando algo grande para eles... Wesker, seja o sádico que sempre foi! Leve-os até a morte deixando que saibam que você ainda está vivo!".

"Vivo? Você chama isto de vida, Deller? Eu posso acumular infinita inteligência e não morrerei mais neste estado, mas nunca mais vou sentir algum tipo de sentimento ou sensação! Nunca mais vou poder beijar uma mulher, nunca mais vou poder sentir o prazer de saborear minha refeição favorita! Você não entende Deller?".

"Mas agora você pode ser cruel sem o risco de sentir remorsos...".

Nisso o biólogo estava certo. Wesker agora era uma máquina e poderia empreender uma vingança descomunal sem se sentir bem ou mal por isso. Mas os S.T.A.R.S. sentiriam algo. E esse algo se chamava dor, muita dor.

Madrugada na Sibéria. Escuridão e vento gélido, temperatura abaixo de zero. Sobre os pinheiros da extensa floresta verde e branca, o som de hélices girando começou a cantar em dueto com o vento. Logo era possível avistar um helicóptero branco como a neve iluminando uma pequena clareira com um holofote. Ele diminuiu a altitude até ficar a poucos palmos do chão.

"Vocês podem me contatar pelo rádio se necessário, mas duvido muito que ele funcione no subsolo!" – exclamou Igor, levantando a voz para tentar ter sua voz ouvida além do forte som do helicóptero.

"OK!" – gritou Chris. – "Vamos, pessoal!".

E, um a um, os três homens e três mulheres saíram da aeronave, bem protegidos contra o frio através de densas vestimentas e viseiras, além de armados. Chris e William tinham rifles M16, Jill e Linda seguravam submetralhadoras Uzi e Sherry e Bryan estavam com pistolas Desert Eagle em mãos. Também tinham algumas granadas, rádios e facas. Iluminavam a área com lanternas.

Chris olhou ao redor por um instante e começou a caminhar entre as árvores cobertas de neve, seguido pelo resto do grupo, enquanto Igor partia com o helicóptero. A equipe seguiu devagar com a marcha, cautelosa, enquanto seus integrantes não paravam de olhar apreensivos para os lados, entre as árvores.

"Você está com medo?" – perguntou Bryan a Sherry, com um meio sorriso.

"Mais ou menos..." – sorriu a promotora.

"Eles estão por perto..." – murmurou Chris, extremamente atento. – "Posso sentir que estão por aqui...".

Todos seguiram mais alguns metros cautelosos, até que um alto gemido ecoou até ali. A marcha parou imediatamente.

"O que foi isso?" – indagou William, preocupado.

"São esses malditos zumbis!" – exclamou Jill.

Chris continuou a caminhada, e os demais seguiram seus passos, com medo de ficarem sozinhos, à mercê dos mortos-vivos. Os passos se aceleraram, tensos.

"Parem!" – exclamou Chris, sem mais nem menos.

O grupo parou novamente, com medo. Todos olhavam para as árvores, iluminadas pelas lanternas, tentando ao menos ver algum zumbi. Estar encurralado e não conseguir ver o inimigo é angustiante.

O marido de Jill começou a mirar lentamente na direção de uma árvore. Após alguns instantes mirando atento na mesma posição, veio o disparo.

Algo veio ao chão ao lado da árvore, e era um cadáver humano, que se tornou centro da luz emitida pelas lanternas. Todos conseguiram ver o sangue tingir de vermelho a neve, e Sherry exclamou:

"Meu Deus! Aquilo era um zumbi?".

A resposta veio quando o sujeito abatido por Chris levantou, todo coberto de neve, e começou a caminhar na direção deles. Seguiram-se dois gemidos tão altos quanto o primeiro, e William, vendo que estavam cercados pelos mortos-vivos, gritou:

"Corram!".

Todos começaram a correr entre as árvores, seguindo Chris. Conforme prosseguiam surgiam mais vultos humanos cambaleando e gemendo, sedentos por sangue. Algum membro do grupo arriscava disparar contra um ou outro, errando na maioria das vezes. Chris e Jill lembraram-se de quando tudo começou, na floresta de Raccoon, quando eles mais Barry e Wesker correram dos cães mutantes após o pouso do helicóptero perto da mansão de Spencer. Aquilo fazia mais de dez anos e o que viviam naquele momento era terrivelmente parecido.

E continuaram naquela travessia angustiante, desviando das árvores iluminadas pelas indecisas lanternas, até que o súbito barulho de algo caindo no chão fez todos olharem para trás.

"O que foi isso?" – exclamou William.

"Fui eu!" – respondeu Sherry, coberta de neve, enquanto se levantava do chão. – "Tropecei em algo!".

"Cuidado!" – gritou Linda.

Malone acabara de ver no que Sherry tropeçara: um morto-vivo vestindo jaleco branco sujo de sangue, que, após soltar um gemido, agarrou o pé da promotora pública.

"Ah, socorro!" – gritou Birkin, tentando se libertar do feroz zumbi.

"Morra, seu maldito!".

O autor da frase foi Bryan Jessen, que disparou com a Desert Eagle na direção da cabeça do mutante. Parte desta explodiu, fazendo jorrar sangue e massa cinzenta, enquanto Sherry conseguia libertar a perna.

"Obrigada, Bryan!" – sorriu a filha de William Birkin.

"De nada!" – exclamou o dentista, já seguindo em frente com os outros.

E correram mais alguns metros, até que, para a alegria do grupo, a floresta terminou. Os seis se viram numa ampla clareira, com uma não muito grande fortificação no centro.

"O bunker!" – concluiu Chris. – "Vamos em frente!".

E prosseguiram, com o gélido vento chocando-se contra seus limitados corpos. Os zumbis ainda os perseguiam, pois os temíveis gemidos não cessavam.

Chegando mais perto do muro que cercava o bunker era possível encontrar um grande portão aberto por onde os zumbis haviam saído. Também havia quatro torres de guarda, sem ninguém nelas.

A equipe cruzou apreensiva o portão. Nenhum zumbi ou coisa do tipo. Jill, Bryan e Sherry ficaram de guarda na entrada da fortificação enquanto Chris e William procuravam a entrada do bunker.

"Aqui!" – gritou Redfield.

Os demais se aproximaram e viram-se de frente para uma porta de ferro lacrada. Não havia painel ou tranca para destrancá-la, o que deixou o grupo desnorteado.

"Eu não acredito!" – irritou-se Linda. – "Viemos até aqui por nada, e agora estamos cercados de zumbis!".

"Acalmem-se todos!" – pediu Jill. – "Chris, não há uma maneira de abrir essa porta?".

"Eu não sei, querida... Não há qualquer tipo de tranca ou coisa parecida...".

Súbito, a porta se abre misteriosamente, liberando o caminho. Todos, assustados, recuam alguns passos para trás. Mas não saiu nenhum monstro medonho de dentro do bunker, algo que os surpreendeu enormemente.

"O que está havendo?" – indagou Jessen, confuso.

Chris entrou primeiro para averiguar, preparado para atirar em qualquer coisa que se movesse. Depois foi Jill e os demais a acompanharam.

Dentro do pequeno bunker havia apenas alguns engradados de metal com inscrições em russo. Uma oscilante lâmpada de mercúrio iluminava o teto. Sherry, logo após ouvir mais um gemido dos zumbis, disse:

"Precisamos encontrar a passagem secreta para o subsolo, e rápido!".

O marido de Jill parou e ficou olhando para as paredes. Depois fitou os engradados... E por fim a assustada face dos companheiros de equipe.

De repente, sem mais nem menos, um dos engradados começou a se mover sozinho em linha reta, fazendo com que os seis invasores saltassem surpresos. Na verdade aquilo era uma espécie de mecanismo, que revelou uma escura entrada no chão. Chris a iluminou com sua lanterna, vendo que o caminho seguia em diagonal através de uma escada metálica.

"Bem, aí estão as malditas escadas!" – murmurou Chris, desconfiado.

"Vamos descer?" – pergunta Jill com um sorrisinho.

Todos permaneceram calados, olhando para Redfield. Alguém estava facilitando as coisas para eles e aquilo não era bom. Primeiro a porta do bunker, agora a passagem secreta.

"Chris, eu sei que isso tudo é bem suspeito, mas não temos muita escolha!" – disse William. – "Estamos encurralados e se não descermos aqueles zumbis nos pegarão cedo ou tarde!".

O grupo foi vencido pela terrível verdade. Não tinham muita escolha naquele difícil momento.

"Sigam-me!".

Chris começou a descer cauteloso pelos degraus da escada, seguido pelos demais. Aquilo era um escuro bloco de escadas como aqueles dos edifícios, que começou a ser vencido pela equipe. Seus passos sobre o metal ecoavam pelo frio ambiente.

"Será que encontraremos mais zumbis?" – perguntou Jessen, ofegante.

A resposta era óbvia. Se Deller havia contaminado todo o laboratório com o T-Virus, era lógico que encontrariam mais daquelas coisas, até piores.

As escadas terminaram numa abertura um tanto iluminada, graças a uma lâmpada de mercúrio sobre uma porta metálica. Ao lado dela havia um leitor de cartões que aparentemente não funcionava, soltando faíscas.

"OK, será que essa porta também se abrirá sozinha?" – indagou Linda.

Como que se a porta tivesse ouvidos, ela se abriu para que o grupo prosseguisse. Chris, sempre desconfiado, iluminou o caminho com sua lanterna, mas isso já não era necessário, pois a partir daquele ponto lâmpadas brancas no teto tornavam o trajeto mais confiável. A temperatura também já não era tão baixa, e logo eles poderiam se livrar das pesadas vestimentas.

Antes de seguirem Chris, todos tiraram as viseiras de proteção contra a neve. O corredor era amplo, todo metálico, com a inscrição "Biocom", em branco, numa das paredes.

"Como eles são exibicionistas!" – riu Linda. – "Sempre construindo esses laboratórios escondidos do mundo e fazendo questão de assinar!".

O caminho terminava na frente de outra porta, cheia de painéis e mecanismos de identificação. Chris parou na frente dela, pensativo, esperando que se abrisse. Mas passou-se quase um minuto e nada ocorreu.

"Bem, parece que as portas não se abrirão mais sozinhas para nós!" – exclamou Sherry. – "E agora?".

Todos olharam ao redor. Não havia nenhum outro caminho a não ser aquele pelo qual vieram, nenhum duto de ventilação ou coisa do tipo. Aquela porta tinha que ser aberta de alguma maneira.

"O que você está esperando?" – perguntou Deller, nervoso. – "Abra a porta para eles!".

"Acalme-se!" – sorriu o Wesker azul. – "Veja o que vou fazer!".

E Deller voltou a olhar para o grupo através de um dos monitores do painel, tentando imaginar se Albert Wesker já fizera algo do tipo em carne e osso.

Enquanto pensavam em algo, todos haviam guardado as lanternas e tirado as vestimentas contra o frio. Usavam agora roupas táticas completas, de cor preta. Jill, como sempre, tinha sua boina da sorte na cabeça. Acreditava que a razão de ter passado tantos contratempos para escapar de Raccoon City fora o fato de não tê-la usado na ocasião.

Sem mais nem menos, ecoa até ali um alto gemido.

"São os zumbis!" – diz Bryan. – "Eles já devem estar entrando no bunker e se não encontrarmos logo uma maneira de prosseguir, estaremos fritos!".

Nesse momento, Chris aproximou-se de um dos painéis ao lado da porta lacrada. Nele havia uma pequena tela de cristal líquido, onde surgiu uma mensagem que o ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. leu em voz alta:

"Digite a senha para abrir caminho!".

E surgiu um teclado de computador de dentro do painel, para que fosse usado pelo grupo.

"Que doideira é essa?" – riu Bryan. – "Ele quer uma senha?".

"Deve ser esse maldito Deller..." – resmungou Jill. – "Sádico filho da mãe!".

Chris tentou pensar numa senha, mas, apesar de toda a sua experiência com coisas desse tipo, nada surgiu em sua mente.

"Quantos dígitos?" – perguntou William.

"Seis!" – respondeu Sherry, olhando para a pequena tela onde aparecera a mensagem, agora com seis espaços para que fosse inserida a senha.

Jill, após um instante, disse:

"Chris, tente _Deller_!".

"OK".

O marido de Jill digitou o nome do antigo responsável pela White Umbrella, mas a mensagem "Senha incorreta!" surgiu na tela.

"Que merda!" – exclamou Chris, irritado. – "Ele está brincando com a gente!".

"Tente _Tyrant_!". – sugeriu Sherry.

Chris digitou novamente no teclado, e mais uma vez surgiu a mensagem informando que a senha não estava correta. O grupo ouviu mais uma vez o gemido de um dos zumbis na superfície.

"Rápido, pessoal!" – preocupou-se Linda.

Redfield coçou a testa e digitou "Birkin". Nada feito.

"Deller deve ser tão sádico quanto aquele maldito Wesker..." – murmurou Sherry, olhando para trás preocupada com os mortos-vivos.

"É isso, Chris!" – exclamou Jill. – "Digite _Wesker_!".

Chris o fez, e as trancas da porta foram liberadas. Todos seguiram rapidamente em frente, receosos pelo fato de Deller admirar o terrível Albert Wesker a ponto de usar seu nome como senha para uma porta.

"Engenhoso, caro Wesker!" – disse Deller, olhando para o holograma azul.

"Eles conseguiram passar, mas não se preocupe" – sorriu Wesker. – "Só fiz isso para terem uma pista de com quem estão lidando! Eu os encurralarei na área do elevador central!".

"E pensam que me pegarão facilmente... Conhecerão o inferno em vida!".

E a atenção do biólogo voltou-se novamente para os monitores.

O caminho prosseguia num novo corredor parecido com o anterior, mas este era um pouco maior em extensão. Os seis intrusos correram até a única passagem disponível: uma outra porta no final, com apenas um simples mecanismo de identificação, que se abriu assim que se aproximaram o bastante.

"A Biocom protegeu muito bem este lugar, mas Deller está facilitando para nós!" – disse William. – "É uma armadilha, tenho certeza!".

"Com armadilha ou não, temos que pegar esse desgraçado!" – murmurou Chris, já seguindo em frente.

A equipe entrou numa área ampla, extensa e bem iluminada, de teto alto e diâmetro largo, em formato de cruz. À esquerda seguia um caminho com a inscrição "Setor Alfa" e uma porta no final. Para a direita havia a inscrição "Setor Beta", com outra porta. Por fim, em frente havia uma entrada diferente das outras abaixo de uma placa onde estava escrito "Elevador Central".

"Meu Deus!" – surpreendeu-se Sherry. – "Este complexo deve ser gigantesco!".

Receosos, os seis invasores foram caminhando na direção da encruzilhada. O chão agora era de concreto, o ambiente um pouco mais frio. Nenhum som a não ser os passos e a respiração. Parecia mais uma tumba amaldiçoada do que um laboratório de pesquisas.

A marcha parou quando Chris, indeciso, começou a olhar para os lados tentando imaginar onde poderiam encontrar plantas do lugar e a localização de Deller. Ele devia estar numa sala de controle ou coisa assim, de onde poderia comandar todo o complexo.

"Para onde levará esse elevador?" – perguntou Jessen, quebrando o silêncio.

Nesse momento eles perceberam que entre a entrada do elevador e a placa havia uma barra horizontal que indicava o progresso do transporte através de luzes. Pelo número de espaços era possível concluir que a descida era grande e demorada.

"Vamos chamar o elevador?" – perguntou Jill, apontando para um painel ao lado da entrada.

"Nós estamos em seis" – disse Chris. – "Vamos nos dividir em três grupos. Eu e Jill podemos investigar esse elevador. E vocês?".

"Eu e Linda podemos ir pelo Setor Alfa!" – propôs William.

"OK. Então eu e Sherry vamos pelo Setor Beta!" – exclamou Bryan, checando a munição da Desert Eagle.

Jill se aproximou do painel e apertou um botão para chamar o elevador. Uma luz verde surgiu no primeiro espaço da barra, da esquerda para a direita, enquanto era possível ouvir o som do maquinário trabalhando. O elevador realmente demoraria a subir.

"Não é incrível, meus caros?" – perguntou uma estranha voz, que não era de nenhum deles. – "Esse elevador desce metros e metros no subsolo até o resto do laboratório, que é realmente profundo. Quem empreendeu esta obra colossal deve ter trabalhado anos e anos...".

"Eu conheço essa voz..." – murmurou Chris.

"Claro que você conhece, Chris! Você me odeia, lembra? Nós nunca esquecemos a voz dos inimigos!".

"Não pode ser..." – desesperou-se Jill. – "Wesker, é você?".

"Sim, minha cara. Infelizmente minha forma física foi destruída na Amazônia há quatro anos atrás, mas havia entregado a Emanuel Deller um disquete contendo um programa de computador baseado no meu intelecto. Vocês estão falando com ele agora".

"Então você virou uma maldita máquina!" – exclamou Chris, olhando para o teto, tentando descobrir de onde vinha a voz.

"Sim, e fui eu quem facilitou a entrada de vocês aqui".

"Mas por quê?" – perguntou William.

"Eu sempre quis me vingar dos S.T.A.R.S., desde o fracasso do meu plano na mansão de Spencer há dez anos atrás. E ainda por cima meu rosto foi destruído na ilha Rockfort... Anseio por uma revanche há tempos!".

"Você quase me matou em Rockfort, lembra?" – irritou-se o marido de Jill. – "Não basta quase ter provocado uma catástrofe há quatro anos, Wesker? Quantos ainda terão que pagar?".

"Quantos eu achar necessário, Chris".

A segunda luz se acendeu na barra sobre o elevador. Faltavam oito.

"Vocês não escaparão vivos deste lugar, Chris" – riu Wesker. – "Lutarão contra as piores criações da Umbrella e da Biocom. Mas existem vários segredos neste laboratório. Se conseguirem desvendar todos, obterão mais provas do que pensavam. Mas não sairão vivos... Apenas eu e Deller conhecemos a saída, e não poderão voltar pela superfície. Eu não deixarei".

"Maldito!" – gritou Sherry.

"Ora, ora... Se não é Sherry Birkin, a única portadora viva do X-Virus. O vírus que nasceu com Lisa Trevor, sendo dela coletado e injetado em Annete por William... Ele nunca quis ter uma filha, era fácil desconfiar que tudo se tratava de um experimento...".

"Cale a boca!" – exclamou a promotora, furiosa.

"Bem, para começar nossa festinha particular, vou abrir as portas dos setores Alfa e Beta...".

E, subitamente, as portas de ambos os setores se abriram. Para o desespero do grupo, dezenas de mortos-vivos começaram a caminhar na direção da "comida", cambaleantes, caindo aos pedaços.

"Se olharem por onde vieram neste exato momento, verão os zumbis da superfície chegando perto...".

As palavras de Wesker foram confirmadas quando mais zumbis entraram pela porta que levava ao caminho para a superfície. Estavam cercados.

"Como o elevador demorará a subir, serão devorados pelos zumbis em poucos instantes" – riu Wesker. – "Tentem resistir até o transporte chegar, mas não será fácil. Se conseguirem escapar eu enviarei mais perigos!".

E a voz do traidor do S.T.A.R.S. não disse mais nada. Agora os seis intrusos olhavam para os lados, vendo os zumbis babando e gemendo, seguindo na direção deles, enquanto a quarta luz se acendia na barra do elevador. Como sobreviveriam?

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_A vingança de Wesker._

Realmente o grupo estava enrascado. Havia dezenas de zumbis caminhando na direção deles pelas três saídas disponíveis, e estavam próximos demais para serem usadas as granadas. Para piorar, o elevador não chegaria tão cedo.

"E agora?" – desesperou-se Sherry.

A resposta veio quando Chris mirou num zumbi e disparou, fazendo explodir sua cabeça. Teriam que resistir até o elevador subir, eles não tinham outra opção.

Os demais também começaram a disparar, fazendo os mortos-vivos caírem. Jill partiu dois deles ao meio atirando em leque com a Uzi, porém suas metades de cima continuaram a caminho deles, rastejando. Linda percebeu e finalizou com uma bela rajada, aniquilando aquela parte da ameaça.

Bryan mirou por um instante e disparou contra a cabeça de uma zumbi, que parecia ter sido um dia uma bela pesquisadora. Atingida entre os olhos, a mutante cambaleou para trás e caiu de bruços.

William aniquilou três mortos-vivos rapidamente, mas havia um grande número deles ali, se aproximando cada vez mais. Sherry arrancou, com um belo tiro, o braço de um zumbi com as costelas à mostra. Chris e Linda derrubaram mais cinco mortos-vivos que se aproximavam pela direita. Na barra sobre o elevador, seis luzes acesas. Mais zumbis surgiam vindos dos setores Alfa e Beta. Pelo visto centenas de pesquisadores trabalhavam naquele lugar.

"Ah, socorro!".

O grito veio de Linda, que fora agarrada pelos ombros por um morto-vivo baleado por ela. Ele vomitou ácido próximo aos pés de Malone, sendo finalmente aniquilado por um disparo certeiro de William.

"Obrigada, amor!" – sorriu a ruiva.

"Fique viva!" – foi a resposta de McDouglas.

Jill cobriu Chris enquanto este colocava mais munição na arma. Com a Uzi, a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. estourou a cabeça de dois zumbis, cerrando os dentes. Antes de também trocar o pente da arma, ajeitou a boina azul sobre a cabeça e auxiliou Bryan a dar cabo de mais dois mutantes com a munição restante.

Sherry tirou de ação mais um zumbi, enquanto a sétima luz se acendia na barra sobre o elevador.

"Faltam três!" – exclamou a promotora, esperançosa.

Porém, mais criaturas se aproximavam e eles não podiam gastar muita munição, pois ainda teriam que explorar todo aquele complexo e provavelmente encontrariam mutantes mais fortes. Chris propôs:

"Vamos atirar na cabeça para poupar munição, OK?".

Todos assentiram balançando a cabeça. E a carnificina continuou, com Chris e Jill cobrindo o caminho para o Setor Alfa, William e Linda a passagem para o Beta, e Bryan mais Sherry aniquilando os zumbis que vinham da superfície.

"Eles vão acabar conseguindo!" – preocupou-se Deller.

"Não se preocupe" – disse Wesker. – "Se eles escaparem, encontrarão perigos ainda maiores!".

"E eu poderei soltar meus titãs...".

"Na hora certa, caro Deller!".

A nona luz se acendeu na barra sobre o elevador enquanto os seis invasores continuavam resistindo, tirando grande número de zumbis de ação, enquanto mais deles surgiam dos setores Alfa e Beta e da superfície. Não sabiam por quanto tempo poderiam se defender.

"Esse maldito elevador não chega!" – exclamou Bryan.

"É, e a munição do meu rifle está no fim!" – preocupou-se William.

Chris, mordendo os lábios, estourou a cabeça de um morto-vivo e olhou para a esposa. Esta, extremamente ágil, derrubou três mutantes de uma só vez. Por fim o ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. disse:

"Precisamos poupar munição, e esses zumbis não param de aparecer!".

"Imagine só o que encontraremos nesse maldito laboratório!" – exclamou Linda.

"Chegou, ele chegou!".

Todos foram tomados por inesperada felicidade quando Bryan concluiu a frase. Atrás deles a barra estava com as dez luzes acesas, enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam. Os seis corajosos intrusos correram para dentro dele, perseguidos pelos terríveis zumbis.

"Onde está o botão para que ele desça?" – indagou Sherry, enquanto os mortos-vivos se aproximavam da entrada, gemendo.

"Aqui!" – exclamou Jill, dando um soco num interruptor verde.

As portas do elevador se fecharam, barrando o progresso dos zumbis em seu momento crítico, e o transporte começou a descer após um solavanco. Este era todo metálico e amplo, com cinco metros de comprimento por quatro de largura e três de altura. Havia uma pilha de engradados num dos cantos, todos com o símbolo da Biocom: uma seringa injetando algo num coração.

Após recuperarem o fôlego enquanto ouviam o som do maquinário trabalhando, todos acharam melhor decidir o que fazer, pois a descida não seria breve e eles teriam tempo suficiente antes de encontrarem mais perigos. Chris começou:

"Bem, acabamos todos indo pelo mesmo caminho. O que faremos lá embaixo?".

Essa pergunta era extremamente confusa. Seria melhor perguntar o que eles encontrariam lá embaixo, mas mesmo assim essa nova questão era tão difícil quanto a primeira.

"Nós precisamos vasculhar este lugar procurando pistas e esse maldito Deller!" – disse William. – "Se quiserem, eu e Linda podemos subir de volta, passar pelos zumbis e investigar aqueles outros caminhos!".

"Isso se Wesker permitir..." – murmurou Jill.

De fato, todos ficaram chocados quando souberam da nova forma do terrível Albert Wesker, principalmente Chris, Jill e Sherry, que conheciam melhor aquele miserável. Agora ele era uma máquina, um sistema de computador com poderes quase ilimitados, e faria de tudo para que nunca mais vissem a luz do sol.

"Se ao menos pudéssemos enganar aquele maldito..." – murmurou Sherry.

"Não há como me enganar, senhorita Birkin" – disse a voz de Wesker ganhando o interior do elevador, com aparente ironia. – "Sou como um deus dentro deste complexo: onipresente e onisciente. Tudo que vocês fizerem ou disserem chegará ao meu conhecimento!".

"Wesker, você é um sádico!" – exclamou Chris, com raiva. – "Se quer vingança, mate-nos de uma vez! Mas não, você sempre tem que fazer esses malditos joguinhos! Vem sendo assim desde a mansão de Spencer!".

"De fato, eu poderia muito bem liberar gás tóxico dentro desse elevador a qualquer momento se quisesse apenas matar vocês, mas esse não é meu objetivo. Eu quero que vocês sofram, tenham suas peles rasgadas e suas artérias rompidas pelos mutantes. Além disso, Deller reserva algo grande para vocês. O espetáculo está só começando!".

"Que espetáculo?" – perguntou Bryan.

Wesker não respondeu. Novamente o som do maquinário tomou o ambiente, enquanto todos olhavam assustados uns para os outros.

Adams entrou apressado em sua sala de operações. Com uma xícara de café numa mão e um monte de papéis na outra, o agente do FBI livrou-se do que carregava e começou a digitar rapidamente em seu computador, percorrendo os nomes que apareciam no monitor com extrema rapidez.

"A Biocom vai mandar alguém para lá..." – murmurou o federal. – "Ela sempre manda!".

O agente referia-se ao fato da Biocom estar em desvantagem em relação ao que ocorria na Sibéria e sempre que isso acontecia, ela enviava um ou mais de seus agentes para o lugar tentando reverter a situação, assim como a Umbrella. A tarefa agora era descobrir quem seria o obstáculo tanto no caminho dos invasores quanto no plano de Deller.

O elevador parou com um estrondo e suas portas abriram-se imediatamente. Chris e William seguiram na frente, apontando os rifles. Logo depois os outros quatro invasores saíram do transporte, receosos.

O lugar era bem parecido com aquele no qual o grupo lutara com os zumbis. Havia dois caminhos na frente do elevador: um para a esquerda, com a inscrição "Setor Gama", e outro para a direita, "Setor Ômega". Nenhum sinal de monstros.

"Oh, não!" – suspirou Linda. – "Outra bifurcação!".

Os seis olharam ao redor por alguns instantes pensando no que fazer, até que William disse:

"Chris, eu e Linda podemos subir de volta para investigar!".

"Não, William..." – murmurou Redfield. – "É muito perigoso...".

"Deixe-nos tentar, Chris!" – pediu Linda. – "Nós podemos passar por aqueles zumbis!".

"Amor, seria melhor mesmo que nos dividíssemos para procurar pistas" – disse Jill para o marido. – "Mas, nesse caso, é necessário que mais alguém suba com eles para dar auxílio!".

"Eu posso ir!" – ofereceu-se Bryan.

"Eu também!" – completou Sherry.

"OK, OK..." – disse Chris num murmúrio. – "Vocês podem subir, mas, por favor, tenham cuidado! Lembrem-se de manter contato pelo rádio!".

"Após investigarmos, nós voltaremos a descer!" – exclamou William.

"Eu e Chris daremos uma olhada por aqui!" – sorriu Jill. – "Bem, boa sorte para vocês!".

William, Linda, Bryan e Sherry voltaram para o elevador, cujas portas se fecharam pouco depois. O maquinário voltou a trabalhar, enquanto Chris e Jill se decidiam para onde ir.

"Esquerda ou direita?" – indagou Redfield.

"Direita!" – respondeu Jill.

E seguiram na direção do Setor Ômega.

Enquanto o elevador subia, Sherry perguntou a Bryan com um sorriso:

"Você é casado, Bryan?".

"Não, sou solteiro. Nunca tive muita sorte no amor. Já tive várias namoradas, mas nenhuma realmente despertou minha afeição".

"Eu também sou assim...".

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Súbito, uma voz tomou o ambiente:

"Então o grupo se separou novamente... Morrerão de qualquer maneira, juntos ou não!".

"É você, Wesker?" – perguntou William.

"Sim. Eu não conheço você, mas os S.T.A.R.S. e Sherry devem ter contado a você sobre mim, não?".

"É verdade, e posso concluir que estavam certos. Você é mesmo um idiota!".

"Meça suas palavras. Neste momento sua vida depende de minhas ações. Insultar-me pode ter sérias conseqüências".

"Wesker, por que tudo isso?" – perguntou Sherry, com ternura na voz.

"Eu terei minha vingança. Ninguém pode mudar isso. E não se preocupem, vocês não estão sozinhos neste complexo".

As últimas palavras de Wesker encheram de dúvidas as mentes dos quatro intrusos. O que ele queria dizer?

Após cruzarem a porta do Setor Ômega, que se abriu sozinha, Chris e Jill ganharam um estreito corredor cinza com três portas: uma do lado esquerdo, outra à direita e a última no final.

"Para onde, amor?" – perguntou Chris, sempre indeciso.

Jill esclareceu a dúvida do marido quando se aproximou da porta do lado esquerdo. Esta também se abriu sozinha, revelando um ambiente com vários armários de metal e mesas, contendo grandes pilhas de pastas e papéis. Parecia ser uma espécie de sala de arquivos.

A mulher de Chris entrou após certificar-se que não havia nenhum mutante no local, seguida pelo marido. A ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. disse, enquanto examinava uma gaveta de arquivos:

"Este lugar deve estar cheio de provas! Precisamos encontrá-las, Chris!".

Redfield percorreu toda a sala com o olhar, que estava satisfatoriamente em ordem, e se aproximou de uma mesa com vários documentos empilhados. Examinando alguns, viu que eram em sua maioria apenas burocracia da Biocom, sem nada que fosse realmente incriminador. Enquanto olhava para uma xícara fazia de café, Chris ouviu a mulher gritar:

"Oh, meu Deus! Chris!".

O ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. virou-se imediatamente na direção da mulher, apontando sua arma. Não era, porém, nenhum zumbi ou coisa do tipo. Jill havia aberto um armário e dentro descobriu o cadáver de um cientista, com uma pistola numa das mãos, uma folha de papel na outra e um buraco na testa.

"Minha nossa..." – murmurou Chris. – "Que deprimente!".

Jill, enquanto o marido examinava o corpo, pegou a folha de papel que o morto tinha numa das mãos. Era uma espécie de carta, que leu em voz alta:

_De Norman Ervin, a quem possa interessar._

_Não há alternativa. O laboratório foi tomado por esses malditos zumbis e outros mutantes estão começando a escapar. Nenhum lugar é seguro._

_É difícil dizer como essa epidemia começou, mas tenho quase certeza que foi proposital. E Deller é o principal suspeito, pois está trancado na sala de controle há dias._

_Eu não quero me tornar um deles. É triste demais. Por isso resolvi acabar com minha vida antes que seja contaminado. Escolhi esta sala porque ela é tranqüila e isolada, meu cadáver não se tornará comida dos mortos-vivos tão cedo. Que Deus e aqueles que me amam me perdoem._

_Adeus, mundo insano!_

A mulher de Chris guardou consigo a carta, concluindo que dificilmente encontrariam algo útil ali, apesar da abundância de arquivos.

"Vamos tentar aquela outra porta?" – sugeriu Jill.

"OK, vamos lá!".

E deixaram a sala, ganhando novamente o corredor.

Assim que o elevador parou após a longa subida, os quatro ocupantes apontaram as armas na direção da saída deste, que se abriu. Porém, nenhum zumbi veio na direção do grupo de invasores, fato que foi estranhado por estes.

"Mas o quê?" – exclamou William, caminhando para fora.

Os demais o seguiram, e viram apenas corpos de zumbis por todos os lados, mas nenhum morto-vivo em ativa. Alguém havia limpado a área e não fora nenhum deles.

"Alguém passou por aqui..." – murmurou Sherry.

"Deller?" – indagou Linda.

William apenas continuou examinando o lugar, tentando raciocinar. Logo disse:

"Vamos nos dividir! Eu e Linda vamos para o Setor Alfa e Bryan mais Sherry investigam o Beta. Tudo bem?".

"OK" – respondeu Bryan, olhando para um zumbi caído, sem cabeça.

Ambos os grupos se separaram, caminhando cada um na direção de seu respectivo destino. Cruzaram assim as portas dos setores, que se abriram automaticamente, e seguiram em frente, pensando em quem poderia ter aniquilado os mutantes.

"Ele está aqui!" – exclamou Deller, olhando histérico para um dos monitores. – "A Biocom o mandou! E agora?".

"Nosso novo visitante não será problema" – riu o Wesker holográfico. – "Convencerei os intrusos a participarem de nosso _joguinho_!".

"Espero que ainda esteja no controle de tudo, Wesker...".

"Albert Wesker sempre está no controle! Ele nunca perde o controle!".

Assim como em vida, o novo Wesker odiava quando alguém subestimava suas habilidades de planejamento e liderança.

A outra sala estava cheia de engradados de ferro e caixas de papelão, era uma espécie de depósito. Logo que entraram, Chris e Jill ouviram o som de passos leves e curtos sobre o chão de metal.

"Cães..." – disse Chris, voz baixa.

Andando cautelosamente, o casal se dividiu, cada um indo para o lado de uma grande pilha de caixas. Logo os passos tornaram-se mais rápidos, e foi possível ouvir um breve rosnar.

Chris foi o primeiro que viu um dos três cães mutantes, com pouca pele e mandíbula exposta, correndo em sua direção. Rapidamente mirou e disparou, as balas partindo o crânio do animal. Menos um.

Jill confrontou-se com mais um, que, num salto, só não agarrou o braço da heroína porque esta se esquivou a tempo. Virando-se, a mulher de Chris disparou uma bela rajada com a Uzi, fazendo o cão voar longe ao ser atingido. Após um breve choro, o monstro parou de respirar, caído sobre uma poça de seu sangue.

Ainda faltava um. Chris e Jill podiam ouvir seu rosnado, porém não conseguiam vê-lo. Logo o som das patas correndo tomou o ambiente, e Redfield gritou, sem mais nem menos:

"Jill, abaixe-se!".

A mulher obedeceu, jogando-se no chão. O cão mutante saltou por cima de seu corpo, e se ela estivesse de pé teria seu pescoço partido pelos dentes da fera. Chris aniquilou a criatura, enquanto Jill se levantava, assustada.

"Obrigada, amor!".

"Não foi nada, querida!".

E começaram a vasculhar o depósito em busca de algo útil, até que Chris gritou, num dos cantos:

"Hei, Jill! Venha ver isto!".

A ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. correu até o marido, que estava abaixado ao lado de algumas caixas de papelão. Assim que viu o que elas continham, Jill sorriu.

"Essa munição será muito útil!" – exclamou Chris. – "Vamos levar!".

E o casal começou a apoderar-se dos bem-vindos suprimentos. As coisas estavam começando a dar certo.

Logo que William e Linda ganharam o Setor Alfa, encontraram três portas: uma à esquerda, com a inscrição "Sala de Força A", outra à direita, arrombada, que não era eletrônica e possuía maçaneta, com a inscrição "Depósito", e por fim uma logo em frente, no extremo do corredor, com a inscrição "Enfermaria, Dormitórios, Refeitório".

"Este setor deve ser onde os pesquisadores dormiam e se alimentavam" – concluiu Linda. – "As salas de pesquisa devem estar no Beta ou lá embaixo".

"De qualquer maneira, temos que investigar este lugar!" – exclamou McDouglas, seguindo para o fim do corredor.

Como todas as outras portas, aquela também se abriu sozinha, revelando um novo corredor em forma de "T". Havia diversas portas com números ao longo da travessia, como "001" e "002", levando a crer que eram dormitórios. No caminho para a esquerda do "T" havia uma seta com a inscrição "Refeitório" e uma entrada no final; na passagem para a direita, "Enfermaria, Dormitórios", com outra porta.

"São tantas portas!" – disse Linda. – "Por onde começamos?".

"Quieta!" – exclamou William, parando de andar.

O casal calou-se, atento e apreensivo, e um som diferente tomou o corredor. Era estranho, parecia uma espécie de passo, mas era totalmente anormal, uma espécie de clique lento e doentio. Seguiu-se uma espécie de gemido longo, porém baixo, diferente dos zumbis, como alguém agonizando. Os passos foram retomados, mas nada surgiu na frente deles.

"Que estranho..." – murmurou William.

"Amor, olhe para cima!" – desesperou-se Malone, tomada pelo medo.

Aquela coisa realmente deixou William perturbado, e olhe que ele já havia enfrentado mutantes que sugavam cérebros! O mutante estava pendurado no teto feito uma aranha, não tinha pele e seu cérebro era exposto. Suas garras eram afiadíssimas e, quando parou sobre o casal, a criatura abriu a boca e soltou mais um daqueles gemidos esquisitos, deixando cair uma baba viscosa enquanto desenrolava sua língua enorme. Nojento.

"Fique parada..." – disse McDouglas, voz baixa.

"É o tal lambedor..." – murmurou Linda, lembrando-se da explicação dos S.T.A.R.S. em Vladivostok.

De repente, a criatura desprendeu-se do teto, atingindo o chão de quatro, com extrema perfeição, e lançou sua enorme língua na direção de Malone. Esta saltou para trás, ágil, e a coisa pegajosa passou a poucos centímetros de seu tórax. Porém, a arma da jovem escapou de sua mão, escorregando uma boa distância no chão.

"William!" – gritou Linda, como que por reflexo.

"É pra já!".

McDouglas disparou uma rajada contra a criatura, que, sangrando, virou-se em sua direção. Porém, William dera azar: esquecera do conselho de atirar sempre na cabeça e agora estava sem balas para o rifle!

"Querido!".

O irmão de Thomas McDouglas ouviu trêmulo a voz da namorada, enquanto recuava pelo corredor na direção da bifurcação, fitando o terrível monstro. Ele estava ferido e por isso em certa desvantagem, mas até William pegar a pistola, não teria tempo de atirar, pois o mutante sentiria a movimentação. Precisava agir rapidamente antes que perdesse seu precioso pescoço.

Nesse momento William viu sua salvação bem ao seu lado, numa das paredes do corredor: um vidro de emergência para incêndios. Dentro havia um extintor e um machado, sendo que o desesperado jovem interessou-se pelo segundo objeto.

Rapidamente, William quebrou o vidro com um soco e apanhou o machado, antes que o lambedor pudesse reagir...

"Morre, seu filho da mãe!".

McDouglas afundou o machado no cérebro da criatura, fazendo jorrar sangue e um líquido amarelado. O mutante soltou um último e fraco gemido, contorcendo-se no chão. Linda correu até o namorado e o envolveu num forte abraço.

"Pensei que você não fosse conseguir..." – sorriu a ruiva.

"Ora, ainda não conhece a família McDouglas?".

Os dois riram por um instante. William equipou-se com sua outra arma, uma pistola 9mm, enquanto Linda recuperava sua Uzi, perguntando:

"Para onde, amor?".

"Vamos dar uma olhada nesse refeitório e na enfermaria primeiro!" – respondeu William. – "Depois podemos dar uma olhada nesses dormitórios, OK?".

"Certo!".

E seguiram pela esquerda na bifurcação, as portas sempre se abrindo sozinhas. Maldito Wesker.

Bryan e Sherry entraram cautelosamente no primeiro corredor do Setor Beta, com três portas situadas todas numa das paredes. Na primeira havia a inscrição "Sala de Força B". Na segunda, "Depósito" e, finalmente, na terceira, "Salas de Pesquisa, Sala de Experimentos, Sala de Conferências, Biblioteca".

"Terceira porta?" – sugeriu Birkin, num sorriso.

"OK!".

Os dois caminharam na direção da terceira entrada, sorrindo um para o outro. Algo estava surgindo entre eles, uma espécie de encantamento, apesar da situação e local impróprios. E os dois estavam adorando.

Logo que cruzaram a porta os dois intrusos passaram por uma espécie de sala de descontaminação, com chuveiros, mas tudo estava desligado. Depois ganharam um novo corredor, com apenas duas portas. Na primeira estava escrito "Sala de Química" e na outra, "Salas de Pesquisa, Sala de Experimentos, Sala de Conferências, Biblioteca".

"É melhor investigarmos as salas de pesquisa!" – disse Bryan. – "Assim saberemos o que esses açougueiros andaram fazendo por aqui!".

"Vamos lá!".

Mas algo os deteve, e era um gemido. A dupla se virou na direção do som e viu um zumbi se levantar do outro lado do corredor, num dos cantos, cambaleando até eles. Usava óculos e jaleco, estando todo ensangüentado. Pobre sujeito.

"Você ou eu?" – perguntou Jessen, já apontando sua Desert Eagle para o morto-vivo.

"Dê-me esta honra!" – riu Sherry.

Porém, antes que a promotora pudesse atirar, algo totalmente inesperado ocorreu. A grade de um duto de ventilação no teto veio ao chão, perto do zumbi, e quase que simultaneamente três estranhas criaturas saltaram sobre o morto-vivo, gritando alto. Tinham cerca de um metro de altura, membros desproporcionais, olhos grandes e grande cabeleira, sem contar os dentes afiados. Logo elas rasgaram o zumbi ao meio, fazendo grande algazarra, mastigando sua carne infectada. Bryan e Sherry assistiam tudo atônitos.

"São aqueles _bebês_, Sherry!" – concluiu Bryan.

"Vamos sair logo daqui, antes que a refeição deles acabe e eles nos vejam!".

A dupla seguiu pela segunda porta, enquanto os Hermes continuavam esquartejando o cadáver do cientista mutante.

No Setor Ômega, Chris e Jill haviam acabado de cruzar a terceira porta do corredor, entrando numa sala cheia de mesas com computadores e, felizmente, nenhum monstro. Havia outras duas portas, cada uma num canto do lugar, ao lado de armários de metal. O casal começou a pensar no que aquela sala seria.

"Jill, por favor, dê uma olhada nos armários" – disse Chris. – "Eu vou investigar essas mesas e...".

Subitamente, as luzes da sala se apagaram, fazendo os dois antigos membros do S.T.A.R.S. pegarem imediatamente suas armas. Porém, não surgiu nenhum mutante. Dois canhões de luz surgiram no teto, projetando feixes azuis sobre uma espécie de plataforma hexagonal. Logo um holograma tomou forma, e era humana: Albert Wesker.

"Seu filho da mãe!" – exclamou Chris, apontando o rifle para o holograma.

"Ora, Chris!" – riu Wesker. – "Não me faça rir! Agora eu sou um holograma! Você não pode me matar!".

"É verdade mesmo, amor..." – murmurou Jill, se aproximando do inimigo holográfico, impressionada com a perfeição da imagem.

"Você está impressionada, Jill?" – sorriu Wesker. – "Este é o meu novo corpo. Ele não pode ser destruído nem por vocês, nem por ninguém!".

O casal admirou Wesker por um instante, tomado por rancor sem igual. O terrível capitão do S.T.A.R.S., que lhes havia causado tantas adversidades, estava novamente na frente deles, imponente.

"O que você quer?" – perguntou Chris.

"Bem, eu queria que vocês vissem meu novo corpo e também soubessem que seus amigos estão lá em cima, enfrentando mais perigos que vocês. Mas também há outro motivo".

"E que motivo é esse?" – indagou Jill, irritada.

"A Biocom soube que Deller tomou o laboratório infectando toda a equipe de pesquisadores com o T-Virus, coisa que não agradou a companhia nem um pouco. Mas eles são como a Umbrella. Não aceitam a derrota tão facilmente, e por isso enviaram um de seus homens".

"Um agente?" – perguntou Chris.

"Sim, um agente. A missão dele deve ser salvar o máximo possível da pesquisa e mandar Deller para o inferno, acho. Mas eu não quero que isso aconteça, muito menos Deller".

"E nós? O que temos a ver com isso?".

"Esse agente já está no complexo, porém ele está usando algum tipo de aparelho bloqueador que impossibilita que meus sistemas o detectem aqui embaixo. As câmeras podem até vê-lo, mas ele sabe muito bem onde elas estão posicionadas e até agora eu apenas consegui vê-lo descendo as escadas, vindo da superfície".

"E quem é esse agente?" – perguntou Jill.

"Eu não sei. A câmera não conseguiu focalizar seu rosto. E é aí que vocês entram. Se me informarem quem é esse agente da Biocom, se livrando dele em seguida, eu lhes direi como fazer para acessar a rota de fuga subterrânea".

"Então você quer que nós descubramos quem a Biocom mandou e em seguida, o matamos!" – exclamou Chris, nervoso. – "Que formidável, Wesker!".

"Eu detectei sinais de sarcasmo em sua voz, Chris!" – disse o Wesker azul.

"Você é um nojento, Wesker! Agora quer fazer chantagem, sendo que se não matarmos esse agente morreremos neste lugar! Esses seus joguinhos são patéticos, você não presta!".

"Bem, a escolha é de vocês. Ou façam o que pedi ou ficarão aqui, e eu ainda estou sendo bem generoso! Não se arrependam depois!".

"Wesker, você pode ao menos nos informar onde estamos?" – pediu Jill.

"Esta sala funcionava como uma espécie de central de comunicação e armazenamento de dados. Ainda há muito para explorarem! Por enquanto, até logo, e pensem na minha proposta!".

O holograma desapareceu, ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes se acenderam. Chris e Jill se fitaram nos olhos por um instante, pensativos. Estavam mesmo na palma da mão do antigo inimigo.

O refeitório estava vazio e revirado. Mesas e cadeiras viradas, sangue no chão... A cozinha parecia estar ainda pior, mas William e Linda não chegaram a entrar nela. Por sorte, nenhum mutante.

"Vamos investigar outro lugar!" – exclamou McDouglas. – "Não encontraremos nada útil aqui!".

"Hei, espere!".

Linda caminhou até um dos cantos do refeitório, onde havia um papel jogado no chão. Apanhando-o, ela leu o que estava escrito em voz alta:

_Ordens para a Unidade Alfa – Altamente Confidencial._

_Não é possível mais adiar. Emanuel Deller traiu nossa confiança e uma operação deve ser realizada para reaver nossas pesquisas e eliminá-lo. As seguintes ordens devem ser cumpridas no complexo subterrâneo:_

_Encontrar os relatórios de pesquisa feitos nos últimos seis meses. Eles provavelmente estarão no Setor Beta._

_Copiar os dados dos mutantes num disquete usando o computador da Sala de Experimentos, Setor Beta._

_Eliminar Emanuel Deller, acionar a autodestruição e escapar pela rota de fuga subterrânea._

_Grande cuidado deve ser tomado em relação aos mutantes, pois além dos "zumbis" e outras aberrações criadas pelo T-Virus, Deller soltou algumas de nossas criações pelo laboratório. Aplique tudo que aprendeu no treinamento quando confrontar uma dessas criaturas._

_Jack Zenan, Chefe do Setor de Segurança da Biocom, 1/10/08._

"Quem é Unidade Alfa?" – estranhou William.

"Não sei, mas creio que cedo ou tarde iremos descobrir!".

E o casal deixou o refeitório.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Muitos perigos.

Após cruzarem um corredor com várias portas, Bryan e Sherry entraram na "Sala de Pesquisa A". Ela era bem iluminada e ampla, com várias mesas cheias de computadores, tubos de ensaio, microscópios, entre outras coisas usadas pelos biólogos.

"Então é aqui que eles trabalhavam..." – murmurou a promotora.

"Sherry, atrás de você!".

Ao ouvir Bryan, Birkin virou-se e viu um zumbi de jaleco, babando ácido, com parte do cérebro exposto. Cambaleava rapidamente em sua direção, vindo de um dos cantos da sala, braços esticados como um sonâmbulo.

Após soltar um gemido, a criatura foi eliminada por Jessen com um disparo certeiro na cabeça, por pouco não agarrando Sherry, que ficou sem fôlego.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou o dentista.

"Sim, foi só um susto! Obrigada, Bryan!".

"Bem, é melhor explorarmos esta sala! Veja, ali no canto há um armário! Deve haver algo dentro dele!".

"Vou averiguar!".

Deller balançou a cabeça quando Bryan eliminou Harry Smith, responsável pela sala de experimentos, agora um zumbi horrendo. Atento aos monitores, o antigo responsável pela White Umbrella verificou as posições de todos os invasores: Chris e Jill ainda estavam na sala onde conversaram com Wesker, procurando algum papel importante. William e Linda estavam se dirigindo para a enfermaria, enquanto Bryan e Sherry vasculhavam a primeira sala de pesquisa. Mas e a Unidade Alfa? Nem Wesker sabia onde esse intruso estava, e isso assustava Deller enormemente.

"Chegou a hora, Wesker!" – exclamou Emanuel, subitamente. – "Eles estão indo longe demais!".

"Eu também acho, caro Deller..." – disse o holograma, pensativo. – "Pensei que ofereceriam menos resistência aos mutantes. É melhor agir rápido!".

"Vou soltar meus gladiadores! Nada poderá detê-los!".

"Como fará isso?".

"Libertarei um de cada vez, ou eles acabarão se matando logo de cara na sala de experimentos! Alguma preferência?".

"Mande nosso bom e velho Matt!".

"Isto vai ser mais divertido que videogame!".

Rapidamente, Deller acessou o computador central e entrou no terminal da sala de experimentos. A partir dele poderia soltar os mutantes ainda adormecidos em suas câmaras.

Digitando no teclado como um louco, Deller inseriu algumas senhas, fazendo surgir uma barra de progresso na tela.

"O líquido da câmara está sendo drenado, é possível ver por aquele monitor!" – exclamou o biólogo, apontando para uma das telas no painel de segurança.

"Sim, de fato!".

A câmera de segurança na sala de experimentos registrou o feito, enquanto Deller prosseguia. Após mais alguns comandos e um aviso informando que aquela operação era extremamente perigosa, o chefe do complexo arrancou da criatura os tubos de nutrição. Despreguiçando-se na cadeira, Deller disse, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça:

"Aproveite o show, caro Wesker!".

No monitor da sala de experimentos, foi possível ver uma tempestade de vidro saindo de uma das câmaras. Imediatamente surgiu um alto mutante nu, de enrugada pele bege, que, após olhar para os lados por um instante, soltou um forte e terrível urro, como cem homens agonizando ao mesmo tempo.

"Você ouviu isso?".

Sherry estava assustada. Ela e Bryan estavam lendo alguns inúteis papéis encontrados no armário quando ouviram aquele urro horrível, que definitivamente não era de um zumbi.

"Mas que diabos?" – exclamou Jessen, tão confuso quanto a jovem.

Birkin, tomada pelo medo, acabou abraçando Bryan buscando proteção, prestes a chorar sobre seu ombro. Aquele momento lembrava quando ela, aos cinco anos de idade, fez o mesmo com a mãe ao amedrontar-se perante um cão feroz.

"Acalme-se, Sherry!" – sorriu Bryan. – "Vamos apenas sair daqui, OK? Acho melhor nos juntarmos a William e Linda, eles já devem ter encontrado algo!".

"Você está certo..." – disse Birkin, recompondo-se. – "Mas, mudando de assunto, veja o que eu encontrei!".

A promotora entregou uma prancheta a Bryan, que continha uma espécie de relatório, lido atentamente pelo dentista:

_Relatório de Armas Bio-Orgânicas do Exército Vermelho, laboratório de Vladivostok, 6/9/88._

_Desejo relatar, por meio deste relatório, nosso progresso no desenvolvimento de uma arma superior às usadas pelo Ocidente._

_Nosso trabalho começou há dois anos, quando do acidente em Chernobyl. Após testes com diversas amostras de formas de vida encontradas na área contaminada pela radiação, uma em especial chamou nossa atenção: a sanguessuga._

_Esse animal sofreu uma significativa mutação em sua estrutura genética. Cultivadas em laboratório, as sanguessugas de Chernobyl produziram, através de uma secreção roxa, um novo tipo de parasita, que batizamos como "Nemesis", a deusa grega da Justiça. Essa forma de vida, de alguma forma, altera o DNA dos hospedeiros fazendo com que desenvolvam características mutantes favoráveis aos nossos propósitos, de acordo com nossos últimos testes. É a oportunidade que temos para criar supersoldados._

_Porém, há um revés. A ação de Nemesis em 90 das cobaias deu-se de forma extremamente lenta e insatisfatória, criando fraquezas e deformidades que não podem se manifestar. Estamos trabalhando para corrigir esses defeitos, e nesse ponto entra a questão que gostaria de tratar com maior destaque._

_Uma empresa farmacêutica do Ocidente, chamada Umbrella Inc., ofereceu uma satisfatória quantia em dinheiro para que lhe vendamos o "Projeto Nemesis". Eu recomendo que o Conselho pense bem nessa possibilidade, pois a Perestroika há tempos vem reduzindo nossas verbas e a Umbrella possui meios para corrigir as falhas no projeto, que seria transferido para alguma filial da empresa na Europa. Nós continuaríamos participando das pesquisas e seríamos beneficiados pelos resultados. É importante lembrar que o campo das armas biológicas é mais promissor que o das nucleares._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Nicholai Zinoviev, Chefe de Pesquisas._

"Foram os soviéticos que iniciaram o Projeto Nemesis" – concluiu Sherry. – "A Umbrella simplesmente o comprou, aprimorando-o!".

"Bem interessante..." – murmurou Bryan, enquanto guardava consigo o relatório.

Súbito, um novo urro, parecido com o anterior, mas agora mais alto e próximo. Seja lá o que fosse, estava indo na direção deles.

"E agora?" – exclamou Sherry.

"Rápido, vamos nos abaixar atrás de uma dessas mesas!".

A dupla rapidamente rolou para trás de uma mesa de pesquisas, olhando apreensiva para a entrada da sala, cabeças camufladas pelos inúmeros aparelhos e utensílios.

De repente, algo entrou correndo no lugar, quase derrubando a porta. Era alto, pele bege enrugada e pastosa, vestindo uma calça preta e um jaleco rasgado. O pior era o rosto: não possuía olho direito (na perspectiva do monstro), tendo no lugar um remendo malfeito. O outro olho era apenas um globo branco, sem vida alguma. Também não tinha cabelo, e havia algo como tubos roxos enfiados em suas costas. A boca era grande e feia, a coisa não tinha lábios e a mandíbula estava exposta. Numa das mãos tinha algo como tentáculos roxos, que pareciam mais enguias agitadas. Resumindo, um mutante que parecia ter saído do inferno.

Sherry observava os movimentos da criatura com lágrimas nos olhos. Bryan, igualmente impressionado, logo se viu tremendo. O monstro caminhou alguns passos, parando no centro da sala. Por sorte não sabia que estava sendo observado.

Sem mais nem menos, o mutante exclamou, em algo que parecia mais um urro:

"S.T.A.R.S.!".

Em seguida virou uma mesa com um potente soco, enchendo o chão de cacos de vidro. Por fim deixou a sala, rosnando como um cão raivoso.

Bryan e Sherry permaneceram calados, imóveis. Por pouco não haviam sido mortos pela terrível aberração. A promotora se levantou primeiro, trêmula, dizendo com voz fraca e oscilante:

"Os outros! Nós temos que avisar os outros!".

Jessen, recuperando-se, pegou seu rádio e tratou de informar os companheiros de equipe sobre o que acabara de ocorrer.

Chris e Jill ainda examinavam a grande sala onde Wesker se revelara, quando um "bip" tomou o ambiente, fazendo a mulher de Redfield estremecer. Ela se esquecera que o barulho era feito pelo rádio, pensando se tratar de alguma terrível armadilha de Wesker. Era o inevitável cansaço.

O barulho vinha do rádio de Chris. Este verificou quem se comunicava:

"Aqui é Chris!".

"Quem fala é Bryan! Vocês estão bem?".

"Sim. Encontraram algo?".

"Chris, eu preciso lhes avisar sobre algo. Eu e Sherry acabamos de ver um mutante terrível, maior que esses malditos zumbis! Era todo cheio de cabos e tentáculos, além de um olho cego e o outro costurado! Vocês sabem do que se trata?".

Nesse momento Chris já havia sido tomado pela surpresa e temor. Disse, após um breve instante de silêncio:

"É melhor falar com Jill!".

Chris passou o rádio para a mulher, que perguntou, curiosa:

"O que há de errado, Bryan?".

"Jill, nós vimos um monstro terrível! Cheio de tentáculos e cara costurada! Ele gritou algo perto de nós, parecia _S.T.A.R.S._!".

"Meu Deus!" – exclamou a mulher de Chris, quase sem ar. – "É um Nemesis!".

"Nemesis? Igual àquele que você enfrentou em Raccoon?".

"Exato! Bryan, avise William e Linda! Esse monstro é muito perigoso! Evitem-no sempre e não tentem enfrentá-lo!".

"OK. Nós encontramos algo interessante, mas conversaremos melhor depois, com mais calma! Desligo!".

Jill devolveu o rádio ao marido, extremamente assustada. Agora havia um Nemesis atrás deles, o que dificultaria as coisas em 100.

"Fizemos bem de não contar a eles sobre a proposta de Wesker?" – indagou Jill.

Mas Chris não respondeu, e ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava. Estavam atolados até o pescoço na merda.

William e Linda estavam na enfermaria quando Bryan contatou-os. O relato sobre o monstro deixou-os extremamente apreensivos. Após encerrar a comunicação, McDouglas disse:

"OK, vamos nos juntar a Bryan e Sherry! Acho que não encontraremos mais nada útil neste setor e nossa prioridade agora é encontrar Deller e descobrir como desativar esse maldito Wesker, entendido?".

"Sim, amor!".

Mas, antes que eles pudessem sair da enfermaria, alguém cruzou a porta, ganhando o local. O casal imediatamente apontou suas armas para o sujeito vestindo roupa tática preta, cabelo grisalho e face soturna, que estava armado com um fuzil AK-47.

"Quem é você?" – indagou William.

"Meu nome não é importante!" – rosnou o indivíduo, com forte sotaque russo. – "Larguem suas armas imediatamente!".

"E quem é você para nos obrigar?" – riu Linda.

"Eu tenho doze anos de treinamento no Exército Vermelho, oito no U.B.C.S. e cinco nas forças de segurança da Biocom, onde sou chamado atualmente de Unidade Alfa. Posso estourar seus miolos num piscar de olhos!".

"Vá se danar!" – gritou McDouglas.

Antes que William pudesse puxar o gatilho, um disparo vindo do fuzil do intimidador feriu Linda no braço. Esta caiu sobre a cama da enfermaria, contendo o sangramento com uma das mãos.

"Ai, meu braço!" – exclamou Malone, mordendo os lábios.

"Veja o que fez, filho da mãe!" – bradou William, socorrendo a namorada.

"Foi apenas de raspão!" – disse o agressor, extremamente frio. – "Ouçam-me se quiserem sair daqui vivos!".

"Então fale logo, idiota!".

"Nós temos um inimigo em comum: Emanuel Deller. O problema é que trabalho para a Biocom e uma das minhas metas seria eliminar vocês. Porém, o quartel-general não sabe que estão aqui e eu não seria obrigado a fazer isso. E preciso da ajuda de vocês para escapar deste lugar!".

"Como assim?" – perguntou Linda, enquanto William lhe fazia um curativo.

"Meu nome é Nicholai Zinoviev. Aquela amiga de vocês, Jill Valentine, me conhece muito bem. Tivemos algumas desavenças em Raccoon City".

"Desavenças?".

"Ela derrubou meu helicóptero. Naquela época trabalhava para a Umbrella, mas antes era um pesquisador a serviço da União Soviética neste laboratório, onde trabalhei no final da década de 80. Com o colapso do comunismo acabei me vendendo para a Umbrella, e com o fim desta, para a Biocom. Ela comprou este lugar no final dos anos 90".

"Então você conhece bem este complexo, não?" – perguntou William, ainda cuidando do ferimento da namorada.

"Sim, eu conheço. E sei a única rota de fuga disponível no momento, já que esse maldito Wesker tornou a superfície inacessível. Descendo o elevador principal nós ganharemos a região de controle do complexo, onde ficam os setores Gama e Ômega. Neste último há uma passagem secreta que a Biocom não conhece, muito menos o pessoal da Umbrella quando trabalhou aqui. Ela leva para um complexo de cavernas que desemboca na doca subterrânea, onde há um antigo submarino soviético. A partir dele poderíamos escapar até o mar".

"Uma doca subterrânea? Muito engenhoso!".

"O problema é que essa passagem secreta só pode ser aberta pela sala de controle, onde acredito que Deller esteja trancado. E precisaríamos inserir quatro chaves especiais na porta para abri-la. Nem me pergunte onde elas estão".

"A coisa vai ficar pior. Há um Nemesis à solta".

"Eu ouvi seu urro. Sei como evitá-lo, afinal ajudei a criar aquela coisa".

"Então você nos ajudará a encontrar essas quatro chaves?" – indagou Linda, já melhor e com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto apesar de tudo.

"Sim, e me desculpe pelo tiro. Bem, vamos logo! Quanto mais demorarmos, menos chances teremos!".

William olhou fundo nos olhos de Linda. O que seria melhor fazer naquele momento? Mesmo se não quisessem se juntar a Nicholai, não tinham muita escolha. Um "não" poderia matá-los, já que o russo não teria nada a perder fazendo isso.

"Vamos, então!" – disse McDouglas, sem muito ânimo na voz.

"É melhor encontrarmos seus amigos no Beta! Sigam-me!".

E deixaram a enfermaria, liderados pelo russo de cabelo grisalho.

Bryan e Sherry entraram no primeiro corredor do Setor Beta, caminhando lentamente na direção da área do elevador. O medo de encontrarem Nemesis novamente era grande.

"Acho que ele foi embora, Sherry..." – murmurou Jessen.

Súbito, uma grade que tampava um duto de ventilação no teto cai na frente da dupla, junto com um daqueles asquerosos "bebês".

"Oh, não!" – gritou Sherry.

A criaturinha desproporcional correu na direção deles, gritando, mas antes que pudesse ferir-lhes, foi morta por um disparo certeiro de Sherry, que atingiu a região entre os olhos do monstro.

"Mas que coisa horrorosa!" – exclamou a promotora, examinando o cadáver do mutante.

"Sem dúvida alguma!".

Nesse instante o olhar de Bryan ganhou o de Sherry, e eles ficaram petrificados, se admirando, até que Birkin deu um sorrisinho.

"Você é muito bonita, sabia?" – disse o dentista.

"Ora, obrigada! Mas você está sendo mesmo sincero ou é só para aliviar a tensão?".

"O que acha?".

E riram deliciosamente.

"Os pesquisadores e funcionários dormiam nesses dormitórios" – explicou Nicholai, enquanto percorria com William e Linda o corredor em forma de "T". – "Alguns zumbis ainda estão dentro deles!".

"Por que Deller quer se vingar da Biocom, afinal?" – perguntou William.

"Porque ela foi responsável pela falência da Umbrella. Muito simples".

Após passarem pelo cadáver do lambedor, ainda estendido no chão, o grupo ganhou o primeiro corredor do Setor Alfa. Malone perguntou:

"O que você estava fazendo em Raccoon City?".

"Fazia parte do U.B.C.S., a unidade de mercenários da Umbrella. Tínhamos a missão de salvar os segredos da empresa, com a fachada de resgatar os civis que não haviam se transformado em zumbis. Mas a operação foi um fracasso".

"Eu vejo que seu currículo não é nada limpo!" – exclamou McDouglas.

"Chris, venha ver isto!".

Redfield caminhou até a esposa, que estava parada na frente de uma das paredes da sala cheia de computadores, e perguntou:

"O que foi, amor?".

"Veja este trecho da parede! A coloração é diferente e quando soquei, soou oco!".

Chris socou a parede duas vezes, comprovando o que a esposa dissera: era oca.

"Deve haver algum mecanismo que abre uma passagem atrás dessa parede!" – concluiu Jill.

"Mas o difícil será encontrá-lo...".

"Então nosso intruso tem nome!" – sorriu o holograma azul de Wesker, olhando para Deller. – "Nicholai Zinoviev!".

"Sim, o clássico comparsa da Umbrella que se vendeu para outra companhia! Traidor!".

"Eu também fiz isso em vida, Deller... Ele deve ter tido seus motivos!".

"Bem, vamos esperar. Daqui a pouco soltarei o segundo titã!".

Nicholai, seguido por William e Linda, encontrou Bryan e Sherry ao lado do cadáver do Hermes, pensativos. O dentista perguntou:

"William, quem é o companheiro de vocês?".

"Meu nome é Nicholai Zinoviev" – respondeu o russo. – "Estou trabalhando para a Biocom e tenho a missão de eliminar Emanuel Deller antes que cause mais estragos!".

"Então você é da Biocom?" – ironizou Sherry. – "É tão culpado quanto Deller!".

"Eu sei disso, e só estou colaborando com vocês porque também estou preso neste lugar!".

"É verdade!" – exclamou Linda. – "Ele atirou em mim, mas conhece uma rota de fuga!".

"E como é ela?" – indagou Bryan.

"Nós temos que descer até a doca subterrânea para fugir num submarino, mas não será fácil!".

Nisso, um urro altíssimo. Todos sabiam a quem pertencia.

"É ele!" – desesperou-se Birkin. – "Aquela coisa horrenda!".

"Espere aí..." – murmurou Bryan. – "Nicholai Zinoviev era aquele que liderava os pesquisadores soviéticos neste lugar!".

"Exato" – respondeu o russo. – "Eu ajudei a Umbrella a criar o Nemesis, esse monstro que está perseguindo vocês!".

"Chega de papo!" – diz William, checando a munição de sua arma. – "Temos que sair daqui antes que esse monstro apareça! Rápido, para o elevador!".

O grupo cruzou a saída do Setor Beta e, na área do elevador, correu até o transporte. Os cadáveres dos zumbis ainda estavam espalhados pelo chão. Bryan perguntou:

"Foi você quem matou os zumbis nesta área, Nicholai?".

"Sim, mas quando cheguei já havia alguns desabilitados!".

"Isso explica tudo...".

William pressionou o interruptor do elevador, que por sorte já estava naquele andar do subsolo. Se tivessem que esperar a longa subida com certeza seriam pegos pelo Nemesis.

Assim que as portas se abriram, os cinco fugitivos entraram e Linda acionou o botão verde para que o transporte descesse. O trajeto para baixo teve início.

Logo que Chris e Jill cruzaram uma das portas da sala onde haviam conversado com Wesker, ganharam um novo corredor, com uma porta à esquerda e duas à direita.

"Mais lugares para investigar..." – murmurou Chris.

Jill caminhou na direção da primeira porta à direita, mais próxima deles. Após cruzá-la, ganhou junto com Chris uma sala com algumas estantes de livros e um armário num canto. Aparentemente nenhum monstro.

"Vamos dar uma olhada" – sorriu Jill, já percorrendo com os olhos o nome dos livros numa das estantes.

"Oh, meu Deus!" – exclamou Chris. – "Cuidado, amor!".

A mulher de Chris imediatamente virou-se para a esquerda. Viu uma criatura verde e corcunda, que mais parecia um sapo e tinha afiadas garras. Um Hunter, que soltou um estridente berro.

Jill atirou, mas a criatura correu para trás de uma das estantes. Chris a seguiu, apontando seu rifle.

"Tome cuidado, Chris..." – disse Jill, recuperando-se do susto.

Ágil, Chris conseguiu emboscar o mutante, atingindo-lhe alguns disparos. Mas este saltou por cima da estante, ficando novamente na frente de Jill.

O monstro veio correndo na direção da ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S., mas esta foi mais rápida e atingiu-lhe uma rajada na cabeça. O Hunter caiu morto numa poça de sangue verde.

"Hei, Jill!" – gritou Chris. – "Venha ver o que eu encontrei!".

Jill foi até o marido e encontrou-o examinando algo na mão, dizendo:

"Veja o que encontrei no armário! É uma chave ou coisa assim!".

Na verdade o artefato era uma mistura de chave e cartão, de cor azul, com a inscrição "Chave 2".

"Vamos guardar, pode ser útil!" – recomendou Jill, enquanto o marido guardava consigo o achado. – "Há mais alguma coisa aqui?".

"Não sei...".

E continuaram investigando, sempre apreensivos, prontos para atirar em qualquer coisa que se movesse.

O elevador já havia percorrido metade do demorado percurso. Nicholai parecia pensativo, coçava o queixo com uma das mãos. Sherry disse:

"Espero que Chris e Jill estejam bem...".

"Eles vão estar!" – sorriu Bryan. – "Sabem se virar muito bem!".

Súbito, um estrondo, e o som do maquinário do elevador trabalhando cala-se sem mais nem menos. O transporte havia parado.

"O que houve?" – perguntou Linda, confusa.

"O elevador parou por algum motivo no meio do caminho!" – exclamou Nicholai, sempre frio. – "O que poderá ter sido?".

Imediatamente os cinco ouvem um urro sem igual. William rapidamente conclui:

"É o Nemesis! Está em cima do elevador!".

"Mas que droga!" – exclama Bryan.

E segue um forte som metálico, vindo de cima do elevador, como se algo do lado de fora estivesse socando o teto tentando rompê-lo para entrar.

"Oh, meu Deus!" – desesperou-se Birkin.

"Acalmem-se!" – disse Nicholai. – "Ele não conseguirá entrar! Nemesis é uma criatura e tanto, mas este elevador é revestido de várias camadas de metal, que podem resistir a fortes impactos! Porém, precisamos sair daqui! A descida parou porque Nemesis deve ter rompido algum cabo e os freios de emergência foram acionados automaticamente! Se ficarmos aqui muito tempo esse elevador pode despencar!".

"E como faremos?" – perguntou William.

"Bem, de acordo com meus cálculos... Linda, abras as portas do elevador!".

"Você está louco?" – protestou a ruiva. – "Aquela coisa pode entrar!".

"Faça o que digo!" – exclamou Nicholai, enquanto Nemesis socava o teto mais uma vez.

Linda acionou o interruptor e as portas do elevador se abriram, revelando uma das paredes metálicas do fosso por onde o transporte transitava. Nicholai se aproximou da borda, caminhando com cuidado para não cair, e olhou para baixo por alguns instantes, fitando o interminável buraco sobre o qual estavam.

"Nossa salvação está logo abaixo!" – disse o russo. – "Vejam, ali embaixo há um duto de ventilação!".

Nicholai apontou e William e Bryan realmente viram a entrada de um duto de ventilação um pouco abaixo do elevador.

"O sistema de dutos leva diretamente para o mesmo destino do elevador!" – explicou Zinoviev. – "Se pudéssemos pular um a um e nos esgueirar pelo duto, escaparíamos desta enrascada! Além disso, Nemesis não cabe dentro dele!".

"É nossa única alternativa!" – concluiu McDouglas. – "Acho que podemos fazê-lo! Algum protesto, garotas?".

"Não!" – respondeu Sherry.

"OK, então..." – murmurou Nicholai.

O russo voltou novamente para a borda e, apontando seu AK-47 para baixo, disparou, arrebentando a grade que fechava a entrada do duto. Caminho livre, ao menos na teoria. Em seguida Nemesis socou novamente o teto.

"Eu vou primeiro!" – ofereceu-se Nicholai.

"OK!" – assentiu William.

Nicholai caminhou até a borda, olhou para baixo cerca de dez segundos e saltou, agarrando com perfeição a borda do duto aberto. Sem dificuldade conseguiu entrar na passagem, onde era possível ficar abaixado, debruçando-se sobre a entrada.

"Venham, é seguro!" – gritou Nicholai.

"Eu vou!" – exclamou William.

McDouglas caminhou até a borda e, antes de pular, olhou um instante para trás.

"Cuidado, amor!" – suspirou Linda.

"Fique tranqüila!".

William saltou, agarrando também a borda do duto. Após debruçar-se nele e entrar, gritou:

"Pode vir mais alguém!".

Dentro do elevador, todos olharam uns para a cara dos outros.

"Pode ir, Linda!" – disse Sherry, por fim.

"Obrigada!".

A ruiva, na borda, olhou para baixo e viu o namorado acenando para que descesse, sorrindo. Logo ela saltou, agarrando a borda do duto, subindo auxiliada por McDouglas.

"OK, venha mais um!" – exclamou Malone, já dentro da passagem.

"Você quer ir, Sherry?" – perguntou Jessen.

"Não, Bryan, vá à frente! Assim me sentirei mais segura!".

"OK!".

O dentista foi até a borda e olhou algum tempo para baixo, tomando coragem. Depois pulou, sendo o que atingiu o duto com menos dificuldade entre os quatro que já haviam pulado.

"Pode vir, Sherry!" – exclamou Bryan.

A promotora pública, que tinha certo medo de altura, se aproximou da borda e olhou demoradamente para baixo. Na entrada do duto Bryan a encorajava, gritando, mas nada parecia fazer com que conseguisse saltar, até que Nemesis esmurrou novamente o teto.

"Estou indo, Bryan!" – gritou Birkin.

"Venha, não tenha medo! Eu seguro sua mão!".

Após mais alguns segundos de receio, Sherry pulou.

Birkin agarrou a borda com uma das mãos e a mão de Bryan com a outra, subindo sem dificuldade para dentro do duto.

"Todos bem?" – perguntou William.

"Sim, eu acho" – respondeu Jessen.

Súbito, o som de algo se rompendo. Imediatamente o elevador passou por eles, descendo com velocidade incrível, e Nemesis em cima do teto. Os cabos haviam se soltado e Sherry estaria morta se tivesse esperado mais um pouco para pular. Aliviada, a promotora viu com Bryan quando Nemesis soltou um desesperado grito de horror e, após alguns instantes, o elevador se chocou contra o chão, originando grande explosão. Apesar da altura, era possível ver o amarelo das chamas lá embaixo. O mutante estaria morto?

"Vamos em frente!" – exclamou Nicholai. – "Agora que o elevador despencou, não há mais como subir e nossa única rota de fuga será a doca!".

"Mas e as chaves?" – perguntou Linda.

"Não se preocupe! Segundo minhas suspeitas, todas estão lá embaixo!".

E seguiram pelo duto.

"Eu não acredito!" – gritou Deller, esmurrando o painel. – "Como eles escaparam do elevador? Era impossível!".

"Nicholai está com eles, e ele conhece este laboratório como a palma de sua mão" – explicou Wesker.

"Mas e as chaves? Como pude me esquecer das chaves? Chris e Jill já encontraram uma, logo eles entrarão aqui!".

"Não se eu puder evitar!" – sorriu o holograma. – "Estou reservando algo muito grande para eles, Deller. Algo grande e doloroso. Todos pagarão pelo que me fizeram! Enquanto isso, por que não solta Ares-1?".

"Sim! Havia me esquecido! Iniciarei o processo!".

"Será mesmo formidável! A única meta de Ares-1 será eliminar Nemesis, que provavelmente sobreviveu à queda do elevador! Este laboratório será transformado em ruínas!".

"É isso aí! Bem, a queda do elevador não será problema, pois Ares-1 pode saltar de grandes altitudes sem sofrer um único arranhão! Agora preciso trabalhar!".

E Wesker começou a observar Deller iniciar o processo de libertação de Ares-1, o segundo titã da sala de experimentos.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Duelo de titãs.

Chris e Jill haviam entrado pela porta à esquerda do corredor, e agora percorriam uma espécie de sala de força, com um gerador barulhento num dos cantos.

"Nada aqui, Jill!" – exclamou Redfield. – "Vamos voltar ao corredor!".

"Hei, espere! Ouvi algo!".

Apreensiva, Jill começou a apontar sua Uzi para o teto, mais precisamente para a entrada de um duto de ventilação, tampada com uma grade de metal.

De repente, a grade veio ao chão, aos pés de Jill. Nesse momento Chris também apontou sua arma para cima, ansiando para que não surgisse um monstro sedento de sangue. Sua vontade foi atendida assim que William McDouglas saltou de dentro do duto, atingindo o chão sem dificuldade, pois o teto da sala era baixo.

"William?" – surpreendeu-se Chris.

"Tivemos um pequeno problema no elevador, então tivemos que ir por outro caminho!" – sorriu McDouglas.

"Meu Deus!" – exclamou Jill.

"Os outros estão vindo!".

William saiu de baixo do duto e viu Linda também saltar dele, aparentemente OK.

"Mas o que houve com o elevador?" – indagou Chris, cada vez mais curioso.

"Nemesis o parou no meio da descida e tivemos que saltar para dentro de um duto de ventilação, ou despencaríamos junto com o transporte!" – explicou Linda. – "Ele realmente caiu, levando Nemesis junto. A explosão foi violenta. Será que ele morreu?".

"Acho que não" – respondeu Jill. – "Aquela coisa não morre tão facilmente. Nós ouvimos mesmo um estrondo. Então era o elevador despencando".

"Exato!".

Nesse momento Bryan também saiu do duto.

"Mudando de assunto, onde estamos exatamente?" – perguntou William.

"Setor Ômega!" – respondeu Chris. – "Mas não há nada útil aqui! Encontramos apenas isto!".

E Redfield mostrou a chave-cartão. Bryan surpreendeu-se:

"Acho que sei para que isso serve!".

"Bem, primeiramente, o que vocês encontraram lá em cima?" – perguntou Jill.

"Dormitórios, salas de pesquisa, Nemesis..." – murmurou William.

"Eu e Sherry encontramos isto!" – disse Jessen, entregando a prancheta com o relatório para Chris.

"Vou dar uma olhada...".

Enquanto o marido de Jill lia o relatório, Sherry saltou do duto.

"Bem, agora estão todos aqui!" – exclamou Jill.

"Não, falta alguém..." – murmurou Bryan.

Nicholai foi o último a ganhar a sala. Jill, que estava distraída com o relatório nas mãos de Chris, demorou a perceber o russo. Quando isso ocorreu, a mulher de Redfield quase saltou para trás, exclamando:

"Não pode ser!".

"O que foi querida?" – sorriu Chris. – "Parece que viu um fantasma!".

De fato, Jill estava branca. Zinoviev a assustava mais que o próprio Nemesis. Súbito, ela começa a apontar a Uzi para a cabeça do russo, dizendo:

"Não se mova, ou estouro esses seus miolos!".

"Acalme-se, Jill..." – interveio William.

Chris estava confuso. Os demais sabiam a razão da agressividade de Jill, seria extremamente complicado tentar dialogar naquele momento.

"Como você está vivo?" – questionou Jill, dentes cerrados, ainda apontando a arma para a cabeça de Nicholai. – "Você tentou me matar em Raccoon e eu derrubei seu maldito helicóptero! Mesmo se tivesse sobrevivido à queda, não teria conseguido escapar da cidade antes do ataque nuclear!".

"X-Virus" – foi a resposta de Nicholai, sempre frio.

X-Virus. Sempre o X-Virus. Aquela maldita criação da Umbrella que tornava homens praticamente imortais. Sherry estava trêmula. Aquela coisa também corria em suas veias.

"Antes da operação em Raccoon ter início, um cientista injetou o vírus em mim. Um tipo de experimento entre os mercenários. Ele disse que só começaria a manifestar seus efeitos se eu morresse, de certa forma. Em Raccoon havia sobrevivido por muita sorte ao ataque dos zumbis no escritório de vendas da Umbrella, e quando você derrubou meu helicóptero eu também consegui sobreviver, mas estava sangrando e com uma perna quebrada. Desesperado, comecei a correr pelas ruas da cidade. Eu vi quando o helicóptero onde você e Carlos Oliveira estavam passou sobre minha cabeça. Quando ouvi o impacto do míssil, pensei que estivesse tudo acabado para mim. Joguei-me de joelhos sobre o concreto, com alguns daqueles mortos-vivos se aproximando. Não sabia se a explosão me mataria ou se eles me pegariam primeiro".

"Prossiga!" – exclamou Jill, interessada.

"Eu senti a explosão. Meu corpo flutuou como num sonho, e uma intensa luz branca tomou minha visão. Perdi a consciência e acordei três dias depois, vivo, alguns quilômetros fora da cidade. A transição havia se concretizado".

"Assim como Wesker teve que ser _morto_ pelo Tyrant na mansão para se tornar invencível" – lembrou Chris.

"Exato. Bem, permaneci na Umbrella até sua falência, em 2002, mas não participei de mais nenhuma missão. Até que a Biocom me contratou. Primeiro como pesquisador, depois como soldado. Hoje sou a Unidade Alfa, setor de segurança da empresa. E estou aqui para eliminar Emanuel Deller, inimigo meu e de vocês!".

"De acordo com o relatório nas mãos de Chris, Nicholai já trabalhou neste lugar, que pertencia aos soviéticos!" – explicou Sherry.

"Sim, trabalhava para o Exército Vermelho, e ajudei a desenvolver o Nemesis. Depois comecei a trabalhar para a Umbrella".

Nesse momento Jill deixou de apontar sua arma, mas seu olhar ainda era duro e intolerante. Ela perguntou, nervosa:

"Como podemos confiar em você? Tentou matar a mim e a Carlos em Raccoon! Pensamos que estava nos ajudando, mas só queria cumprir sua maldita missão de queima de arquivo!".

"Olhe, estou tão enrascado quanto vocês. Deller e essa nova versão de Wesker querem nos matar, e preciso da ajuda de vocês para escapar daqui. Trabalhei aqui e conheço este complexo muito bem, sei que a única rota de fuga disponível é uma doca subterrânea com um submarino, no qual podemos fugir. A passagem secreta que leva até ela fica numa sala grande deste setor, com vários computadores. Porém, ela só pode ser aberta através da sala de controle do Setor Gama, onde Deller está se escondendo. Há como entrarmos lá, mas precisaríamos de quatro chaves especiais, que se parecem com cartões, para destrancar a porta".

"Acho que já encontramos uma dessas chaves, e Jill descobriu essa passagem secreta da qual você está falando, atrás de uma parede falsa!" – disse Chris.

"Sim, mas precisamos encontrar as outras três chaves. Deller dificultará as coisas, com certeza. Com a queda do elevador, Nemesis deve ter evoluído. Jill sabe do que estou falando. Além dele há outros mutantes terríveis em nosso caminho. A Biocom me mandou aqui para recuperar a pesquisa, matar Deller e fugir, explodindo todo o laboratório através do sistema de autodestruição. Eles não sabem que vocês estão aqui, portanto não tenho razão para matá-los. Vocês podem não confiar em mim, porém, agora não se trata de confiança, mas sim de instinto de sobrevivência. Estão comigo?".

Silêncio sepulcral. Todos estavam em dúvida se deveriam ou não confiar em Zinoviev. Por fim Jill disse:

"Ajude-nos a encontrar as chaves, mas estarei lhe observando a cada fração de segundo! Se tentar algo, atirarei para matar, na cabeça, e nem o X-Virus poderá lhe salvar!".

"Entendido" – sorriu Nicholai. – "Todas as chaves estão neste subsolo, e há muitas salas para investigar. Por que não nos dividimos em dois ou mais grupos?".

"OK" – disse Chris. – "Eu, Jill e Nicholai no primeiro grupo, William e Linda no segundo e Bryan mais Sherry no terceiro!".

"Certo!".

McDouglas e Malone deixaram a sala primeiro, depois Jessen e Birkin. Chris, Jill e Nicholai permaneceram na sala de força.

"Nós não vamos?". – indagou o russo.

"Sim, mas vá à frente!" – exclamou Jill, sem ocultar sua insatisfação.

"Como quiser!".

E deixaram a sala.

"Então Nicholai vai ajudá-los!" – exclamou Deller. – "Tolo, vai morrer como eles!".

"Acho que nosso amigo Zinoviev possui alguma carta na manga..." – murmurou Wesker. – "Se pudéssemos ao menos descobrir o que ele planeja...".

"Bem, não importa! Ares-1 está a caminho do subsolo onde eles estão! Não conseguirão detê-lo!".

E voltou a olhar para os monitores.

No fundo do fosso do elevador ainda havia chamas. O transporte estava totalmente destruído, amassado como uma lata de conserva. Mas aí ele acordou.

As roupas que ele adquirira estavam em frangalhos, e teria que arranjar outras. Estava fixado em sua mente que tinha que andar vestido, talvez assim pudesse passar mais furtivamente.

Mas havia algo errado. Seu braço direito, onde havia tentáculos. Agora havia uma grande abertura nele, por onde os longos fios roxos escorriam como vermes. Um chicote natural poderoso.

"S.T.A.R.S.!".

Sim, eles haviam fugido. E tinha que pegá-los. Sua meta era essa. Ele era o caçador e eles, a caça.

Levantou-se e saltou pelo buraco no teto do elevador retorcido. Ainda escorria um pouco de sangue do braço, mas já podia usá-lo com grande mobilidade. Logo viu luz, vinda da saída do fosso, onde o elevador antes parava. Seguiu em frente e ganhou a nova área, tampando o rosto devido à intensa claridade branca. Soltou um gemido.

Acostumou-se com o ambiente e olhou para os lados. Eles tinham que estar em algum lugar. Queria pegar em especial a mais jovem. Sim, aquela que ele percebeu que tinha os batimentos cardíacos mais rápidos, que saltara por último do elevador...

Bateu seus tentáculos contra o chão, provocando um chicotear medonho, e seguiu por um dos caminhos da bifurcação, rugindo como fera.

William e Linda entraram na segunda porta à direita do corredor, aquela que Chris e Jill não haviam cruzado. A sala era pequena, uma espécie de dormitório. Dois beliches de metal, um de cada lado da porta, e um armário, que foi aberto por McDouglas.

William sorriu ao ver o que acabara de encontrar. Uma espingarda calibre 12 com duas caixas de munição. Arma devastadora.

"Acho que não vou mais precisar usar minha pistola..." – riu McDouglas, apanhando a arma e carregando-a com a munição.

"Há mais alguma coisa aí?" – indagou Linda.

"Acho que não...".

"Ah!".

"Que foi?".

O grito de Malone foi devido a uma peluda aranha, que saíra de trás de um travesseiro branco e agora se encontrava parada sobre uma das camas.

"Ora, amor! É só uma aranha! Venenosa, mas bem melhor que um zumbi canibal!".

"Acho que você está certo...".

Mais tranqüila, Linda espantou a aranha, que voltou para baixo do travesseiro. Nesse mesmo instante, William, procurando por mais alguma coisa, olhou para o teto e disse, quase sem voz:

"Ah, meu Deus!".

"O que há de errado, querido?".

"No teto!" – apontou McDouglas, quase sem voz. – "Olhe para o teto!".

Aquilo era asqueroso. Uma aranha do tamanho de um urso, toda peluda, listrada em marrom, bege e preto.

"Não se mexa, Linda!".

Ambos estavam atônitos. McDouglas, com movimentos lentos, mirou com a espingarda na aranha. Suor escorria de sua testa.

Súbito, o disparo. Todos os projéteis se alojaram no corpo peludo da criatura, que veio ao chão, aos pedaços. Escorria sangue verde e gosma branca de seu cadáver.

"Ufa!" – exclamou William.

"Ah, não!".

Malone viu que aranhas menores, iguais àquela que vira sobre a cama, saíam de dentro do corpo da maior, estourando-o. Eram dezenas.

Rapidamente o casal deixou a sala, prendendo nela os aracnídeos assassinos. Foi por pouco.

Chris, Jill e Nicholai haviam cruzado a sala onde Wesker se revelara e entrado por outra porta, que levava a uma sala tão grande quanto a anterior, mas cheia de prateleiras de metal e caixas.

"Algo útil aqui?" – perguntou Chris.

"É melhor darmos uma olhada..." – resmungou Nicholai, caminhando na direção de uma prateleira.

"Hei, olhem isto!".

Jill acabara de encontrar um cofre numa das paredes. Nicholai se aproximou, provocando certa raiva na mulher de Chris, e, após olhar por um instante para o achado, murmurou:

"Se eles não mudaram a senha...".

O russo fez uma combinação na tranca, que foi aberta. Dentro do cofre havia outra chave-cartão, verde.

"Chave 4!" – disse Chris, lendo o que estava escrito no artefato, guardando-o consigo.

"Faltam duas..." – murmurou Nicholai, fechando o cofre.

Após um breve instante de silêncio, no qual Jill fitou Nicholai com desconfiança, um grito tomou o ambiente. Um grito feminino, desesperado. A voz demonstrava grande pavor, o "Socorro!" realmente tomou de surpresa a mente dos três invasores. Logo Chris identificou a voz:

"Sherry! Ela deve estar em perigo!".

"Rápido, vamos atrás dela!" – exclamou Jill.

E deixaram rapidamente a sala.

Ele estava chegando perto. Cara costurada, praticamente nu, boca sem lábios com os dentes totalmente expostos, e agora aqueles tentáculos saindo do braço, mais pareciam um chicote. Ele os bateu contra o chão, provocando desconfortável ruído.

"S.T.A.R.S.!".

Bryan e Sherry viram-se encurralados por Nemesis no corredor antes da sala dos computadores, perto da sala onde Chris e Jill encontraram o biólogo que se suicidara. O espaço entre a dupla e o monstro ficava cada vez menor, enquanto um líquido roxo escorria de seus tentáculos. Repugnante.

Birkin gritara por socorro, mas provavelmente ninguém apareceria. Nemesis já estava a menos de um metro de distância.

"Vá embora!" – gritou Jessen, trêmulo, apontando sua Desert Eagle.

"S.T.A.R.S.!".

O dentista disparou contra o rosto do mutante, fazendo com que este, gemendo, recuasse alguns passos, tampando o lugar do impacto, que sangrava. Agora podiam cruzar a porta, voltando para a sala dos computadores. Mas ela não se abriu.

"O quê?" – exclamou Bryan, chutando a porta. – "Ela não abre! Não abre! Maldito Wesker, ele nos trancou aqui!".

Sherry não disse nada. Tomada pelo medo, apenas observava Nemesis se recuperar, já caminhando novamente na direção deles. Não havia saída. Wesker havia decretado a morte dos dois.

"Sai daqui, seu nojento!".

Gritando, Bryan começou a disparar contra o tórax do mutante, mas este não sofria nada com os tiros. Ele apenas agarrou o dentista através dos tentáculos e o jogou do outro lado do corredor, fazendo com que batesse de costas contra uma parede, perdendo a consciência. Quebrara duas costelas.

"Bryan!" – gritou Birkin, desesperada.

Mas não havia escapatória. Nemesis agarrou a promotora com o braço que não tinha tentáculos, enquanto ela gritava com todas as forças. Porém, logo se calou. Um dos tentáculos do mutante perfurara seu ventre como um ferrão, atravessando-o. Da boca aberta de Sherry apenas escorreu sangue.

A promotora ainda estava viva. Agonizante, mas ainda viva. Nemesis jogou-a no meio do corredor e, urrando, voltou para a primeira área daquele subsolo, cuja porta de acesso estava aberta.

Apenas nesse momento a porta que levava à sala dos computadores foi destrancada. Chris, Jill e Nicholai entraram como um relâmpago, desesperando-se assim que viram Sherry no chão, sobre uma poça do próprio sangue.

"Ah, meu Deus!" – gritou Chris, sem acreditar no que via.

"Sherry, agüente!" – disse Jill, quase chorando.

Birkin estava consciente e de olhos abertos, mas não lhe restava muito tempo. Não conseguia falar, não tinha forças.

Nicholai caminhou até Bryan e o despertou. Este, assim que viu Sherry no chão, levantou e correu até ela, mancando, gemendo e com uma das mãos sobre as costas. Chorando, jogou-se de joelhos ao lado da promotora, fazendo com que algumas de suas lágrimas caíssem sobre o rosto pálido da jovem.

"Sherry!" – gritou o dentista, amargurado. – "Por favor, não morra!".

"Bryan..." – oscilou a filha de William Birkin. – "Eu te amo...".

"Eu também te amo! Por favor, não morra!".

"Adeus, Bryan...".

E fechou os olhos.

"Não, Sherry!" – gritou Jessen, com todas as forças, esmurrando uma das paredes. – "Não, não pode ser!".

"Foi Nemesis..." – murmurou Nicholai, que pareceu não se comover nem um pouco com a cena. – "Veja, ele perfurou o ventre dela!".

"Meu Deus..." – suspirou Chris, que como Jill estava chorando.

Súbito, Redfield levantou-se e, numa explosão de fúria, gritou:

"Foi você quem trancou a porta, não foi, Wesker? Seu covarde! Eu vou acabar com sua raça!".

"Não pude evitar..." – disse Wesker, com sua voz ganhando todo o corredor. – "Vocês estavam indo longe demais!".

"Maldito, desgraçado!" – gritou Jill.

"Isso por causa de vocês dois, Chris e Jill! Não cumpriram nosso trato, lembram? Pedi que vocês matassem a Unidade Alfa, ou seja, Nicholai, e não o fizeram! Agora sofrerão severas punições, a não ser que mudem de idéia...".

"E não mudaremos!" – exclamou Jill, que só não matava Nicholai pela razão de estar assim contribuindo com Wesker.

"Então você quer a mim, Wesker?" – sorriu Nicholai. – "Por quê?".

"Você quer matar Deller, e não posso permitir isso!".

"Nós não o mataremos, nós o traremos para a justiça!" – disse Bryan, enxugando suas lágrimas. – "Ele pagará por tudo que fez!".

"Se fosse você não contaria com isso. Ouçam, Sherry já pagou pelos erros de vocês. Acho melhor começarem a seguir as regras. Este é o meu jogo, e a vida de vocês depende dele. Matem Nicholai ou sofrerão ainda mais!".

"Nunca!".

"OK, então. Voltarei a me comunicar quando mais algum de vocês tiver virado comida de verme!".

A voz de Wesker calou-se. Bryan olhou mais uma vez para o cadáver de Sherry, para seu rosto que nunca mais sorriria. Por fim deu mais um soco na parede.

"OK, temos que encontrar as outras chaves!" – disse Nicholai. – "Só temos duas, e se demorarmos mais correremos risco ainda maior!".

"Meu Deus..." – murmurou Jessen.

"Onde estão William e Linda?" – indagou Jill.

"Não sei" – respondeu Chris. – "Bem, vamos nos dividir novamente. Eu e Jill para um lado, Bryan e Nicholai para o outro. Pode ser assim?".

"OK" – respondeu o russo. – "Eu e Jessen vamos dar uma olhada no Setor Gama!".

"Muito bem. Eu e Jill tentaremos encontrar William e Linda. Boa sorte!".

"Igualmente!".

E se dividiram, cada dupla seguindo para uma extremidade do corredor. Antes de cruzar a porta, Bryan olhou mais uma vez para o corpo de Sherry, e uma última lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Cruel destino.

Adams estava atordoado. Sabia que algo errado estava ocorrendo aos invasores do complexo. De frente para seu computador, já com o nome da Unidade Alfa, o agente do FBI tomou rapidamente uma xícara de café e murmurou, com uma das mãos na testa:

"Seja o que for, peguem esse maldito Deller...".

Chris e Jill encontraram William e Linda no corredor da sala de força do Setor Ômega. Eles saíam da sala onde antes havia um Hunter vivo.

"Vocês estão bem?" – perguntou Chris.

"Sim" – respondeu McDouglas. – "O que houve? Nós ouvimos gritos!".

"Sherry está morta" – respondeu Jill, cabisbaixa.

"O quê?" – surpreendeu-se Linda. – "Como foi isso?".

"Nemesis a matou, e Wesker preparou a armadilha" – explicou Chris. – "Vocês encontraram mais alguma chave?".

"Não" – respondeu William. – "E vocês?".

"Esta aqui!" – exclamou o marido de Jill, mostrando a chave-cartão verde.

"Então faltam duas...".

Todos permaneceram em silêncio por um instante. Pensavam em Sherry. Logo Chris disse:

"OK, vamos nos separar novamente! Deve haver algo mais neste setor que ainda não encontramos!".

"Eu e Linda vamos pelo caminho do qual vieram" – propôs William. – "Vocês podem dar mais uma olhada nesta área?".

"OK".

E se separaram novamente.

Logo que Nicholai entrou com Bryan na primeira área daquele subsolo, onde ficava o elevador, o russo percebeu que Jessen andava com dificuldade e não parava de gemer, passando a mão pelas costas.

"Está ferido?" – perguntou a Unidade Alfa.

"Acho que quebrei algumas costelas..." – resmungou o dentista. – "Mas está OK. Posso seguir mesmo assim!".

"Olhe, há uma enfermaria no Setor Gama. Lá poderá cuidar desse seu ferimento. Está muito vulnerável ao ataque dos mutantes!".

Súbito, um urro.

Ambos olharam para a entrada do elevador e viram Nemesis caminhando até eles, com os tentáculos no braço direito serpenteando como cobras.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" – gritou a criatura.

"Ah, não!" – exclamou Bryan. – "Agora estamos perdidos!".

Nicholai preparava-se para atirar com o AK-47 contra o monstro, mas sem mais nem menos um vulto saltou de dentro do fosso do elevador e derrubou o mutante, atingindo-o nas costas.

Nemesis soltou um urro de irritação e virou-se para descobrir quem era o agressor. Ele, Nicholai e Bryan viram um sujeito nu, de aparência física igual à de um ser humano normal, mas com olhos sem brilho e uma cicatriz na nuca.

"Quem é esse cara?" – espantou-se Jessen.

Nesse mesmo instante Nemesis partiu para cima do agressor, chicoteando-o com seus tentáculos. Este, porém, esquivou-se com grande perfeição e acertou um soco no abdômen do monstro, que gemeu.

"Vamos sair daqui!" – exclamou Nicholai, correndo na direção da entrada do Setor Gama.

Bryan seguiu o russo, enquanto o embate entre Nemesis e o misterioso personagem continuava. O primeiro conseguiu agarrar o homem nu pelos tentáculos e arremessou-o a dez metros de distância, mas ele caiu de pé sem sofrer nenhum arranhão.

Após darem uma última olhada na encarniçada luta, quando o sujeito nu acertou um chute no tórax de Nemesis, a dupla de intrusos entrou no Setor Gama, e por sorte Wesker permitiu que eles seguissem em frente.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Fecha-se o cerco.

O Setor Gama começava com um corredor com duas portas além daquela pela qual Bryan e Nicholai haviam vindo: uma à direita e outra no final. O russo, seguindo na frente enquanto Jessen caminhava com dificuldade, disse:

"A enfermaria fica no próximo corredor... A porta para o corredor da sala de controle também não fica longe...".

"Cuidado!".

Nesse momento a grade de um duto de ventilação veio ao chão, junto com um "bebê", bem na frente deles. O mutante soltou um sonoro grito e começou a correr na direção de Nicholai, mas logo teve sua cabeça explodida por uma rajada do AK-47 de Zinoviev.

"Essas coisas estão vindo do Beta pelo sistema de ventilação!" – concluiu Nicholai. – "Vamos em frente!".

A dupla seguiu na direção da porta no final do corredor. Bryan perguntou:

"O que há naquela outra porta?".

"É a sala de força. Nada útil".

E ganharam um outro corredor, este com três novas portas, todas numa mesma parede. Na primeira havia a inscrição "Enfermaria". Na segunda, "Dormitório" e finalmente, na terceira, "Sala de Controle, Cozinha".

Mas antes que pudessem cruzar a primeira porta, os dois invasores ouviram um estridente grito. Olhando para um dos cantos do corredor, viram dois Hermes correndo famintos, exibindo os afiados dentes. Estavam mais para demônios do que para bebês.

Nicholai acertou uma rajada no centro do corpo de um dos monstros, fazendo com que este voasse para trás, deixando um rastro de sangue no chão. O segundo foi aniquilado por Bryan, atingido por três disparos da Desert Eagle no tórax.

"Já eram!" – exclamou o dentista.

Estava, porém, enganado. O Hermes morto por Nicholai se levantou, por incrível que pareça, e algo começou a ocorrer com seu corpo. Era realmente bizarro. Gritando, o "bebê" viu que sua pele começava a cair, e dois grandes ossos, parecidos com chifres, surgiram em suas costas, rompendo os músculos. Suas garras também ficaram maiores, afiadíssimas. Os dentes da criatura aumentaram grandemente, e quando o processo terminou o mutante estava dois terços mais alto.

Ele logo avançou na direção da presa, que reagiu à altura. Logo a coisa tombou no chão, após levar vários tiros de Bryan e três rajadas de Nicholai. Ficara muito mais forte.

"Por que ocorreu isso?" – questionou Jessen.

"O T-Virus causou essa mutação nos Hermes" – explicou Nicholai. – "Vamos logo sair daqui antes que o outro mutante também levante!".

E entraram na enfermaria.

William e Linda estavam na sala onde ficava o cofre aberto por Nicholai, a qual havia sido pouco explorada pelo russo mais Chris e Jill devido ao pedido de socorro de Sherry. Percorrendo o lugar com os olhos, McDouglas disse, se aproximando de um armário:

"Hei, veja isto!".

Era um diário, bem empoeirado, de cor azul. Linda recebeu o objeto das mãos do namorado e leu o que continha, em voz alta:

_Diário de Ronald Harper, funcionário da Umbrella Inc., Complexo Siberiano, ano de 1999._

_Sexta-feira, 1º de outubro de 1999._

_Hoje faz um ano que Raccoon City foi destruída, e ninguém suspeita do envolvimento de nossa empresa nesse incidente. Enquanto isso precisamos produzir novas armas, que não caiam em mãos erradas como o T-Virus e o G-Virus._

_Estamos trabalhando com o pessoal da Biocom neste laboratório, uma empresa rival, e temos instruções de zelar ao máximo por nossas descobertas. O fato de estarmos criando novas armas ao lado da concorrência não significa que eles devam descobrir todos os nossos segredos. Dessa maneira eles acabariam sendo usados contra nós._

_Domingo, 3 de outubro de 1999._

_Hoje nosso chefe de pesquisas, Gordon, se desentendeu com o responsável pelo pessoal da Biocom, aquele odioso Brellen. Eles são detestáveis, não vejo a hora de irmos embora daqui. A Biocom ainda está engatinhando no ramo de armas biológicas, e nós já produzimos uma arma devastadora como o Nemesis! Não sei por que estamos trabalhando com esse bando de idiotas!_

_Segunda-feira, 15 de novembro de 1999._

_Hoje nós demos um salto na pesquisa. Com a ajuda de alguns pesquisadores da Biocom, conseguimos criar uma nova variação do vírus NE-T. Nós a batizamos de "Justice", e em breve estaremos produzindo novos mutantes com ela, bem longe deste fim de mundo e, principalmente, longe da concorrência!_

O diário terminava aí. Mais uma prova contra a Biocom. Linda guardou-o consigo, enquanto, subitamente, algo caiu de dentro do livro.

"O que é isso?" – estranhou William, apanhando o objeto.

Era mais uma chave-cartão, amarela, com a inscrição "Chave 3". Agora só faltava uma.

"Venha, vamos entregar isto a Chris!" – exclamou McDouglas.

E deixaram a sala.

Enquanto Bryan cuidava de seus ferimentos na iluminada enfermaria, Nicholai vasculhava um armário em busca de alguma chave-cartão. O dentista, já se sentindo melhor, perguntou ao russo:

"Você sempre foi biólogo, Nicholai?".

"Sim, formado na Universidade de Moscou!" – respondeu Zinoviev, demonstrando pouco interesse.

"Certo...".

Súbito, Nicholai virou-se para Bryan, segurando algo. Era a última chave-cartão, vermelha, com a inscrição "Chave 1".

"Se os outros já encontraram a outra chave, podemos pegar Deller!" – sorriu o russo.

"Isso se aquele Wesker filho da mãe permitir...".

Nesse instante, o dentista percebeu que Nicholai lhe apontava seu AK-47, mirando sem piscar.

"Nicholai, o que é isso?".

"Não se mova!". – murmurou o russo, friamente.

"Ah, é? Sabia que não podíamos confiar em você! Jill estava certa! Você é um traidor e...".

"Atrás de você!".

Jessen, apreensivo, olhou para trás. Viu um zumbi horrendo, sem pele alguma, vestindo jaleco em frangalhos.

Rapidamente Nicholai deu cabo do mutante, explodindo seu crânio com uma bela rajada.

"Mas de onde essa coisa veio?" – perguntou Bryan, trêmulo.

"Deve ter rastejado de baixo dessa cama!" – apontou Nicholai, com face inexpressiva.

"Bem... Foi mal, cara!".

Nicholai não respondeu. Apenas caminhou até a saída e, olhando para trás, perguntou:

"Você não vem?".

Bryan checou a munição da Desert Eagle e acompanhou o russo de volta ao corredor.

Neste, a dupla encontrou os outros quatro invasores.

"Bryan, Nicholai!" – exclamou Linda. – "Tudo OK?".

"Sim" – respondeu a Unidade Alfa. – "Encontramos esta chave-cartão!".

E o russo entregou o artefato para Chris, que disse:

"William e Linda encontraram a chave que faltava! Temos as quatro!".

"Ótimo" – sorriu Nicholai, de forma que não agradou Jill. – "A porta está ali!".

Os seis se aproximaram da porta com a inscrição "Sala de Controle, Cozinha". Chris entregou as quatro chaves-cartão para Nicholai, que as colocou em ordem numérica num painel ao lado da tranca da porta. Esta foi liberada assim que todas foram inseridas, emitindo um som metálico.

"Vamos?" – indagou Nicholai, assim que o caminho foi liberado, revelando um novo corredor.

"Antes, gostaria de fazer uma pergunta!" – exclamou Bryan. – "Chris, vocês viram Nemesis lutando com um cara estranho lá atrás?".

"Não, não vimos ninguém!" – respondeu Jill, confusa.

"OK, agora vamos!" – disse Zinoviev, impaciente.

No novo corredor havia duas portas, uma com a inscrição "Cozinha" e na outra, "Sala de Controle". Obviamente o grupo seguiu na direção da segunda, com Nicholai à frente.

Antes de entrarem, todos pararam por um instante, temerosos. Aquilo podia ser uma armadilha, estava fácil demais.

E a porta se abriu. Após olharem para dentro da sala hexagonal por alguns segundos sem pisar dentro dela, os seis intrusos entraram. Não havia ninguém na sala de controle. Nem Deller ou o holograma de Wesker.

"Mas o quê?" – estranhou Chris.

"Cadê o Deller?" – exclamou Jill, nervosa.

Nicholai se aproximou do painel de monitores, olhando para as várias telas. Logo disse:

"Não importa onde está Deller! Temos que sair deste lugar!".

"Como assim, não importa?" – irritou-se Jill. – "Esse cara é um dos criminosos da Umbrella! Nós precisamos fazer justiça!".

"Olhe, minha missão também é eliminar Deller, mas se não andarmos logo não conseguiremos fugir!".

"É verdade, amor" – concordou Chris. – "Já temos provas suficientes, não? Fugir não seria má idéia!".

"E já perdemos Sherry..." – murmurou Bryan, cabisbaixo, pensando na pobre Birkin.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio. Nicholai sentou-se na frente do computador central e começou a digitar rapidamente no teclado. Logo todos puderam ver a passagem secreta na grande sala do Setor Ômega ser revelada, através de um dos monitores do painel.

"O caminho está livre!" – disse Nicholai, girando na cadeira. – "A escolha é de vocês!".

O impasse era geral. Jill olhava para todos com cara amarrada, mordendo os lábios, enquanto Chris, William e Linda pareciam concordar com Nicholai. Bryan era diferente a todos eles, estava triste. Pensava em Sherry.

Subitamente, as luzes se apagaram. O holograma azul de Wesker surgiu no centro da sala, produzido por feixes de laser. Nitidez incomparável.

"Vocês conseguiram!" – sorriu Wesker. – "Muito bem!".

"O quê?" – exclamou Chris, cada vez mais confuso. – "Wesker, por que...".

"Não diga nada, Chris. A missão de vocês está praticamente concluída. Deller fugiu, mas vocês têm muitas provas contra a Biocom. Agora é só fugir no submarino".

"Isso é uma armadilha, não?" – irritou-se ainda mais Jill, gritando ao invés de falar. – "Algo nos espera no caminho!".

"Deller soltou Nemesis e Ares-1, as maiores armas da Umbrella e da Biocom. A luta final entre essas duas empresas será travada por esses dois mutantes. Não restará pedra sobre pedra!".

"E não mesmo!" – exclamou Nicholai. – "Acabei de programar a autodestruição do complexo para daqui a trinta minutos!".

"E você vai nos deixar ir embora assim?" – indagou William.

"Sim. Apesar de terem desobedecido minhas ordens ao não matarem Nicholai, vou deixar que vivam para contar a história. Sherry morreu no lugar de vocês".

"Desgraçado!" – berrou Jessen, que sentia uma profunda dor no coração ao ouvir o nome da promotora.

"É melhor não me insultar, rapaz! Ainda posso mudar de idéia!".

Seguiu-se mais um minuto de silêncio. Chris disse, olhando para Nicholai:

"Formate o computador central!".

"Não faça isso!" – exclamou Wesker, alterando a voz, tornando o holograma menos nítido. – "Posso matar vocês nesta sala agora mesmo!".

"Nicholai, formate o CPU, já!".

"Vocês são idiotas? Todo o laboratório viraria um caos!".

"Eu disse já, Nicholai!".

"Não tenho certeza disso, Chris..." – murmurou o russo.

"Então deixa comigo!".

Redfield disparou uma rajada de balas contra o computador central. Imediatamente as luzes da sala se acenderam, mas agora em cor vermelha.

Todos olharam para o holograma de Wesker. Ele parecia definhar, gemia, como se tivesse recebido as balas de Chris. Logo se aquietou, fitando os intrusos com raiva na face, o azul oscilando grandemente, e desapareceu de vez.

"E agora, Nicholai?" – perguntou Chris.

"Veja você mesmo!".

Uma mensagem surgiu na tela do computador, que dizia "Sistema de Emergência ativado. Autodestruição em andamento".

"Nós podemos escapar com o sistema de emergência ativado, não há problema!" – explicou o russo.

"Hei, o que é aquilo?" – indagou Jill, apontando para o monitor.

Iluminados pelas luzes vermelhas, todos viram que no canto da tela do computador, piscando em branco, havia a inscrição "Cheque-mate".

"Cheque-mate?" – estranhou Linda.

"Não temos tempo para isso!" – irritou-se Chris. – "Vamos embora!".

E deixaram rapidamente a sala de controle.

"O tempo está se esgotando...".

Adams estava atordoado na frente do computador. Sabia que as coisas não deviam estar boas para os invasores. Conseguiriam pegar Deller?

O grupo de intrusos entrou sem problemas no Setor Ômega. Porém, logo que pisaram no primeiro corredor, tiveram uma grande surpresa. O corpo de Sherry não estava mais ali. Havia apenas uma poça de sangue.

"O quê?" – espantou-se Bryan. – "Onde está Sherry?".

"Eu temo que ela tenha..." – oscilou Jill, também chocada.

"Ah, não! Ela pode ter virado um daqueles zumbis?".

"Receio que sim, Bryan...".

O dentista ficou alguns instantes olhando para a poça de sangue no chão, e subitamente seguiu à frente dos outros, andando rápido.

"Espere!" – exclamou Linda, seguindo Jessen com os demais.

Logo que ganhou a ampla sala onde ficava a passagem secreta, Bryan parou e ficou olhando para frente. Os outros, sem saber a razão do dentista ter parado, se aproximaram e Chris perguntou:

"O que há?".

"Olhe!".

Bryan apontou para frente e os outros também viram. Nemesis e Ares-1 estavam lutando no meio da ampla sala, entre as mesas e computadores.

"Meu Deus!" – gritou Jill.

"Fique quieta..." – pediu Chris, acompanhando o balé das duas criaturas com seu rifle.

Ares-1 estava acertando uma seqüência de golpes em Nemesis: um soco no abdômen, outro no tórax e um chute no pescoço. O mutante da Umbrella recuou alguns passos e chicoteou o adversário com seus tentáculos, fazendo pingar líquido roxo. Desta vez o monstro da Biocom foi atingido, fazendo surgir três rastros de sangue em suas costas. Incrivelmente eles desapareceram logo depois.

Nemesis continuou seu ataque, observado pelos invasores. Agarrando Ares-1 com os tentáculos, jogou-o contra uma das mesas, que se partiu ao meio com o impacto.

Para o desespero de nossos heróis, Nemesis virou-se na direção deles nesse momento.

"S.T.A.R.S.!".

"Oh, não!".

A aberração caminhava lentamente na direção deles, chicoteando os tentáculos no chão. Quando Chris ia ordenar que corressem, algo inesperado ocorreu.

"Ares-1!" – exclamou Nicholai, com estranha satisfação no rosto.

O mutante criado pela Biocom havia derrubado Nemesis após atingi-lo nas costas, fazendo com que este voltasse para a encarniçada luta, esquecendo-se dos "S.T.A.R.S.!".

"Agora, vamos!".

Com a ordem de Chris os fugitivos se dividiram em dois grupos de três e correram por lados diferentes da sala, na direção da agora aberta passagem secreta. Eles conseguiram alcançá-la e antes de entrarem olharam uma última vez para trás: Nemesis estava acertando vários golpes em Ares-1, empurrando-o na direção de uma parede. Por fim atingiu-o novamente com seus tentáculos, fazendo com que a criação da Biocom atravessasse uma das paredes, caindo dentro da sala onde Chris e Jill haviam enfrentado um Hunter. A luta prosseguiu lá dentro.

Rapidamente os seis seguiram passagem adentro, percorrendo um extenso corredor metálico, com apenas uma porta no final. Esta se abriu sozinha e o grupo entrou numa área totalmente escura, parecia ser uma caverna.

"Vocês estão com suas lanternas?". – indagou Chris, parando a marcha.

"Sim!" – exclamou Bryan.

Todos equiparam suas lanternas, inclusive Nicholai, iluminando o perigoso e desconhecido caminho. A corrida virou caminhada, uma caminhada cautelosa.

"Se não me engano, este complexo de cavernas leva até a doca!" – disse Nicholai. – "Não é muito longe!".

"Espero que não encontremos nada anormal!" – exclamou Chris, seguindo à frente.

As oscilantes luzes das lanternas iluminavam o caminho com incerteza. As paredes rochosas faziam o frio aumentar, e nossos heróis estavam trêmulos, com névoa saindo da boca.

"Quando isto tudo acabar, quero fazer o churrasco do ano!" – riu Redfield. – "Carne fina, cerveja e muito rock n'roll!".

"Eu posso levar meus discos!" – disse Bryan.

"Faça isso! Todos estão convidados!".

"Ai!" – gritou Jill.

"O que foi?".

Todos se viraram para trás e iluminaram Jill, com o pescoço sangrando. Parecia haver algo pendurado nele, algo negro. A ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. estava nervosa, e com os dentes cerrados tentava livrar-se daquilo que a mordia.

"É um morcego!". – gritou William, que com a lanterna descobriu o que estava grudado em Jill.

"Um Hades!" – concluiu Nicholai. – "É um maldito Hades!".

Os Hades. Morcegos perigosíssimos criados pela Biocom através de mutação de DNA.

Súbito, um disparo, e o morcego no pescoço de Jill caiu fulminado. Linda fora a autora do tiro.

"Obrigada, Linda!" – agradeceu Jill, passando a mão pelo pescoço cheio de sangue.

"Foi muito grave, amor?" – preocupou-se Chris.

"Não, por sorte ele não mordeu nenhuma artéria vital... Mas foi horrível! Ela apertava meu pescoço como um leão!".

"Ah, merda!" – praguejou William, mirando a lanterna para cima.

Uma nuvem negra de morcegos se aproximava. Eram centenas deles, aos gritos.

"Corram!" – gritou Chris.

E começaram a percorrer a escura caverna, tropeçando e dando trombadas, com os Hades atrás deles. Chris, William e Nicholai viravam para trás atirando nas criaturas, mas era inútil. Eram muitas.

"Ai, minha perna!" – gritou Linda.

"Droga!".

Um morcego havia mordido a perna esquerda de Malone. Seu namorado, iluminando a criatura com a lanterna, eliminou-a com um disparo.

"Vamos logo!" – gritou Chris.

E a fuga prosseguiu, com Linda mancando e sangue escorrendo da perna. Jill estava certa. A mordida daquelas coisas era fortíssima.

"Nem a luz das nossas lanternas repele essas coisas!" – exclamou Chris, ofegante.

"Os Hades possuem incrível resistência à luz" – explicou Nicholai. – "Eu participei das experiências que os criaram, neste laboratório".

"Que outras aberrações assassinas você ajudou a criar?" – irritou-se William.

"Muitas, meu caro!".

E, após cerca de dois minutos de perseguição, sem que os morcegos desistissem, Chris avistou algo com a lanterna, exclamando:

"Uma saída! Estou vendo uma saída!".

"Vamos até ela!" – gritou Bryan.

E os seis fugitivos ganharam uma ampla caverna, com várias plataformas de metal suspensas e ligadas por escadas, sendo que estavam sobre uma delas. À esquerda havia uma espécie de sala de controle, pois era possível ver vários computadores antigos através de vidros. Lá embaixo, água, um pátio de concreto e um grande submarino negro, com uma estrela vermelha e uma numeração da mesma cor no casco. Havia uma grande comporta metálica que separava a caverna do mar, logo na frente do submarino, à direita. Haviam alcançado a doca subterrânea.

"Estão todos bem?" – perguntou Chris.

"Sim, apesar das mordidas!" – respondeu Jill, limpando o sangue do pescoço.

"É grandioso!" – espantou-se William, contemplando o lugar.

Imediatamente a entrada atrás deles se fechou, deixando os famintos morcegos para trás.

"Mas o quê?" – estranhou Bryan.

Em seguida, várias luzes vermelhas se acenderam na doca, e a voz de Wesker começou a anunciar, em meio a uma irritante sirene:

"Atenção! A autodestruição do complexo foi ativada! Esse processo não pode ser abortado! Todos devem se dirigir imediatamente para a rota de fuga! Repito, a autodestruição foi ativada! Isto não é um exercício!".

E começou a repetir sempre essa mensagem. Nicholai disse, após olhar alguns instantes para os lados:

"Temos que abrir a comporta para podermos fugir no submarino! Podemos fazer isso através daquela sala de controle!".

"OK, então vamos!".

E todos seguiram Nicholai pelas plataformas, correndo na direção da sala de controle, com a voz de Wesker e a incansável sirene massacrando seus ouvidos.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

O grande desfecho.

Porém, logo que os seis invasores se aproximaram o suficiente da sala de controle, a porta desta se fechou e alguém começou a falar de dentro dela, através de um alto-falante:

"Vocês não fugirão daqui!".

"Quem é você?" – indagou Chris.

"Emanuel Deller, e vocês foram longe demais! Agora sentirão minha fúria!".

De fato, era possível ver a figura de Deller através dos vidros da sala.

"Seu nojento!" – gritou Jill.

"Eu posso ser nojento, mas vou terminar o que a Umbrella começou! Vou aniquilar os malditos S.T.A.R.S., e ninguém vai me impedir!".

E pressionou uma tecla num dos computadores.

Imediatamente, dois portões, um de cada lado do pátio da doca, foram abertos. De dentro saíram dezenas de zumbis, cambaleando e soltando ácido pela boca.

"Tenham uma morte dolorosa!".

E dizendo isso, Deller tampou os vidros da sala com placas de metal usando outra tecla.

Agora nossos heróis estavam enrascados. Os zumbis já estavam subindo as escadas, aos montes, e não poderiam abrir a comporta para o submarino. O que fazer?

"Não há escapatória!" – exclamou Bryan. – "Chegou o nosso fim!".

"Temos que pensar em algo..." – murmurou Chris, tentando em vão raciocinar. – "Nós podemos...".

Nisso, uma explosão sobre o pátio de concreto aniquilou boa parte dos zumbis, fazendo seus membros e cabeças voarem. Todos se perguntaram quem fizera aquilo, e logo viram uma pálida mulher vestindo roupa tática rasgada de pé em cima do submarino, segurando uma granada.

"Sentiram minha falta, pessoal?" – perguntou ela.

"Sherry!" – exclamou Bryan, sem acreditar no que via.

Sim. Sherry Birkin. Era ela, viva. A promotora jogou mais uma granada no meio dos zumbis, reduzindo drasticamente o número de mortos-vivos. Sem mais nenhum artefato explosivo, Birkin piscou para Jessen e saltou de cima do submarino, atingindo o pátio com perfeição. Tornou-se então o novo alvo dos zumbis, inclusive daqueles que já subiam as escadas.

"Cuidado, Sherry!" – gritou Jill, vendo que ela seria cercada pelos mortos-vivos.

"Eu já sou bem crescidinha!".

Sherry sacou dois revólveres Magnum, e começou a atirar em círculo. Todos os disparos atingiam as cabeças dos zumbis, com precisão incomparável. Os miolos das criaturas voavam sobre Birkin, que, de dentes cerrados, prosseguia com a matança.

"É isso aí, Sherry!" – exclamou Linda, que vibrava com a luta.

Logo os revólveres ficaram sem munição, e Sherry não teria tempo suficiente de carregá-los novamente. Ela então tirou sua faca do sinto, afiadíssima, e após encarar um zumbi de jaleco por um instante, estripou-o sem piedade.

Ela começou a dançar com a faca em mãos, sua pele pálida confundindo-se com a dos mutantes, cortando seus pescoços e partindo suas carnes em duas. Um balé da morte, que todos assistiam com admiração, inclusive Deller, através de um sistema de câmeras.

Logo restava apenas um zumbi. Vestia uniforme militar soviético, e estava parado a cinco metros de Sherry, babando. Logo ele começou a seguir na direção da promotora, cambaleando com os braços estendidos em sua direção. Birkin não se intimidou.

Num movimento rápido, Sherry saltou até o zumbi e antes que ele pudesse agarrá-la, afundou a faca em seu tórax. A criatura caiu morta, entrando em convulsão.

Sherry deu uma risadinha e correu até os companheiros, enquanto colocava mais munição numa Magnum.

"Sherry, como é que você está viva?" – perguntou o confuso Bryan Jessen, fitando a promotora nos olhos.

"Cale a boca e me beija!".

Birkin agarrou o dentista e os dois deram um longo e prazeroso beijo, Jessen sentindo a pele fria do rosto da amada contra a sua...

"Você está mesmo bem, Sherry?" – perguntou Chris, examinando-a de alto a baixo. – "Parece pálida e...".

"Nunca estive melhor!" – respondeu Sherry, com um sorrisinho.

"O X-Virus" – disse Nicholai, sempre frio. – "Ela está viva graças ao X-Virus que corre em suas veias. Ela nasceu de novo!".

Bryan olhou novamente para o rosto de Sherry, e esta, sorrindo, exibiu o ventre perfurado por Nemesis, cheio de substância roxa.

"Oh, meu Deus!" – exclamou William. – "Foi feio mesmo!".

"O que importa é que estou bem!" – disse Sherry, abraçando Jessen.

"Temos que entrar na sala de controle!" – lembrou Jill. – "Deller se trancou lá dentro!".

"Ah, não!" – gritou alguém dentro da sala de controle, e parecia Deller, desesperado. – "Não se aproxime! Não, ah! Oh...".

Alguns segundos depois, a porta da sala se abriu.

Nicholai foi à frente, seguido por Chris e os demais, cautelosos. Logo que entrou na sala, Zinoviev parou e ficou olhando para o chão, balançando a cabeça. Logo os outros também viram o que havia acontecido com Emanuel Deller.

"Meu Deus!" – exclamou Linda.

O corpo do antigo responsável pela White Umbrella estava estirado no chão, sem vida, com um grande buraco na nuca, por onde escorria sangue e massa cinzenta.

"Ares-1!" – concluiu Nicholai, indo examinar o cadáver mais de perto. – "Ele sugou o cérebro dele!".

Porém, o mutante não estava mais ali.

"Houve justiça, finalmente!" – suspirou Jill.

"Que irônico!" – exclamou William. – "O crápula da Umbrella foi morto por um mutante da companhia rival!".

Nisso, Nicholai se levantou e sentou-se na frente do computador que Deller operava. Após alguns comandos, a comporta da doca começou a se abrir.

"Caminho livre!" – sorriu Nicholai.

"Então vamos embora!" – riu Bryan, após beijar Sherry novamente.

Desceram então pelas plataformas e ganharam o pátio cheio de pedaços de zumbis, mas Chris gritou:

"Hei, vejam!".

Na frente do caminho para o submarino, Nemesis e Ares-1 travavam novo embate.

"Droga, mil vezes droga!" – irritou-se William.

Nemesis tentava chicotear o adversário com os tentáculos, mas este se desviava dos golpes. Logo acertou um soco no abdômen do monstro da Umbrella, que perdeu equilíbrio e caiu na água.

Ares-1, então, virou-se na direção de nossos heróis e, ao ver William, gritou, com voz tenebrosa:

"McDouglas!".

O mutante começou a caminhar na direção deles, mas o grupo inteiro abriu fogo ao mesmo tempo. Atingido pelas dezenas de balas, Ares-1 foi recuando, tendo seu corpo tingido de vermelho, e também caiu na água.

"Essa coisa é indestrutível, não vai ficar lá embaixo por muito tempo!" – disse Nicholai. – "Vamos entrar no submarino!".

E, através de uma escada, os sete fugitivos entraram pela escotilha do submarino, com Wesker anunciando a autodestruição sem parar.

Nos estreitos corredores da arma de guerra, Nicholai seguiu até a sala de comando, dizendo:

"Sei guiar essa coisa, sigam-me!".

Todos fizeram isso, exceto Chris, Bryan e Jill. Eles caminharam na direção aposta, e Redfield disse, após fechar a escotilha:

"Vamos ver o que há nesta lata velha, pessoal!".

Adams havia sido tomado por grande esperança. Talvez tudo desse certo para eles, afinal.

"Eles vão conseguir, eu sei disso!".

E tomou mais um gole de café.

Nicholai já havia feito o submarino se mover, e agora ele seguia pela comporta, enquanto a doca começava a desabar. Pela frente agora havia uma extensa galeria rochosa até o mar, mas nenhum obstáculo.

"Conseguimos!" – exclamou Linda, entusiasmada.

"Vocês não, eu consegui!" – riu Nicholai.

"Ora, não seja metido!" – irritou-se William.

"Eu falo sério!".

O russo levantou-se e agarrou Linda, apontando o AK-47 para a sua cabeça.

"Agora tratem de me obedecer, ou ela morre!" – ordenou Zinoviev.

"Seu maldito traidor!" – gritou Sherry. – "Bem que Jill nos alertou sobre você!".

"Cale a boca! Vocês irão até onde eu mandar, e se desobedecerem, a companheira de vocês morre!".

E Nicholai começou a guiar os três inimigos da Biocom para fora da sala de comando, enquanto o submarino seguia em frente no modo automático.

Chris, Jill e Bryan haviam entrado numa sala cheia de armários, além de uma mesa de ferro. Sobre ela havia um pacote abóbora, que despertou curiosidade na mulher de Chris:

"O que será isso?" – indagou Jill, apanhando o pacote.

"Querida, cuidado...".

Jill notou que havia um papel colado no embrulho, e algo escrito nele. A mulher tremeu quando leu o que estava escrito:

"Cheque-mate!".

"O quê?".

Chris pegou o pacote e comprovou a mensagem. Em seguida abriu o embrulho e se desesperou ao ver o que continha:

"Uma bomba! Maldito Wesker!".

Era realmente uma bomba, que explodiria em poucos minutos. A última armadilha de Wesker.

"Ele havia planejado tudo com antecedência, agora estamos perdidos!" – exclamou Jill.

Súbito, um estrondo, as luzes oscilaram e todo o submarino tremeu. Seguiu-se um ruído irritante, parecia um gemido do metal, e os três sentiram que algo mais estava errado.

"O que está havendo?" – perguntou Bryan.

Nicholai havia levado William, Linda e Sherry para um depósito, onde arrancou suas armas. Com o estrondo, seguido pelo tremor, o russo disse, mordendo os lábios:

"Droga! Parece que algo perfurou o casco do submarino!".

"Como assim?" – exclamou Linda, arregalando os olhos.

E veio o gemido do metal. Estavam afundando.

"Já devemos ter atingido o mar... Podemos escapar pela escotilha antes que seja tarde!".

"Você está louco?" – gritou William. – "As águas geladas daqui são mortais! Não sobreviveríamos!".

Nicholai acertou um soco no estômago de McDouglas, dizendo:

"Eu mando aqui, e eu faço o que achar melhor!".

Nesse momento a porta do depósito se abriu atrás de Nicholai, e este não percebeu quando um vulto surgiu por suas costas.

"Eu vou ganhar muito dinheiro da Biocom aniquilando vocês! Poderei montar meu próprio laboratório e...".

Extremamente rápido, algo partiu o pescoço de Nicholai como uma lâmina afiada. A cabeça do russo foi parar aos pés de Linda, que soltou um grito de susto. O corpo decapitado de Zinoviev permaneceu algum tempo de pé antes de cair no chão, revelando quem era o agressor: Nemesis, que arrancara a cabeça do russo com seus poderosos tentáculos. Fora ele quem entrara no submarino perfurando o casco.

"S.T.A.R.S.!".

"Corram, agora!".

Nossos três heróis conseguem driblar Nemesis, deixando o depósito. O mutante, porém, arrebenta a porta e sai no encalço deles pelo corredor, urrando.

"Vamos encontrar os outros!" – exclama William, enquanto ajudava os outros a prender Nemesis no corredor com uma pesada porta, que mesmo assim não agüentaria muito tempo.

"Ah, não!".

Jill desesperou-se ao ver que o corredor estava se enchendo de água. Bryan perguntou:

"Será que estamos afundando?".

"É bem provável!" – respondeu Chris. – "Estamos num submarino afundando e ainda por cima com uma bomba a bordo!".

Os três seguiram na direção aposta à água, ganhando um novo corredor. Jill avistou alguém logo à frente, e não era nenhum do grupo.

"Oh, não!".

O sujeito nu virou-se, revelando ser Ares-1. O mutante, sorrindo, começou a caminhar na direção deles.

"Hora de morrer!" – berrou a criação da Biocom, preparando as mãos para abrir o crânio das vítimas.

"É o que pensa!".

Dizendo isso, Chris disparou uma rajada contra a cabeça do inimigo, que veio ao chão. Começou então a correr em frente junto com os outros, mas Ares-1 já se levantava, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Não morreria tão facilmente.

William, sua namorada e Sherry seguiam sempre em frente, fechando as pesadas portas tentando prender Nemesis, mas este sempre as derrubava sem piedade. Logo atingiram uma escada, que subiram rapidamente.

"Essa coisa não vai desistir tão facilmente!" – disse Sherry.

"Esperem um pouco aí...".

McDouglas, antes que Nemesis pudesse subir a escada, jogou uma granada pela abertura.

"Corram!".

E jogaram-se no chão para escapar da força da explosão. Porém, nem ousaram averiguar se Nemesis havia sido atingido. Eles apenas continuaram correndo, enquanto o gemido do submarino se intensificava.

"Abra essa porta, Chris! Abra essa porta!".

Diante do apelo da mulher, Redfield abriu a pesada porta, mas não gostou nem um pouco do que viu:

"Mil vezes merda!".

Uma grande onda de água gelada tomou o ambiente, deixando apenas um pequeno espaço para respirar perto do teto do corredor.

"Vocês estão bem?" – preocupou-se Chris, com água até o pescoço.

"Sim, amor!" – respondeu Jill, surgindo de dentro da gélida água. – "Deus, como esta água é fria! Cadê o Bryan?".

Chris olhou para os lados e não viu o dentista. Sua mão direita, porém, agarrou algo, e Redfield puxou o que era.

"Ah!" – gritou Jill, assustada.

Era a cabeça de Nicholai, com olhos ambiciosos. Chris a jogou fora, com nojo, e logo Bryan surgiu, desacordado.

"Acorde, Bryan!" – exclamou Chris, tentando reanimar o rapaz. – "Acorde!".

"Hei, o quê?" – murmurou o dentista, confuso. – "O que houve?".

"Água, meu caro!" – sorriu Jill. – "Muita água, e gelada!".

O grupo de William logo atingiu a escotilha para fora do submarino, com água nos joelhos.

"Precisamos esperar os outros!" – lembrou Linda.

"Mas Nemesis não vai nos esperar...".

Nisso, eles ouviram um "S.T.A.R.S.!", não muito longe.

"Se souberem rezar, rezem agora!".

Chris, Jill e Bryan nadavam sem parar na água gélida, sem, por sorte, nenhum sinal do assassino Ares-1. Logo eles avistaram uma escotilha com uma escada.

Redfield virou-se e deu um chute na tampa, que se abriu, dando passagem aos três. No corredor superior eles tinham água até a cintura, e sorriram ao encontrar os outros companheiros.

"Vocês estão OK?" – perguntou William.

"Mais ou menos, e temos que sair logo deste submarino!" – exclamou Chris. – "Wesker deixou uma bomba para nós!".

"Uma bomba?" – riu Sherry. – "Nada mais me assusta!".

E ela e Bryan se beijaram novamente.

"Vamos abrir logo essa escotilha!" – exclamou Jill.

"S.T.A.R.S.!".

Todos olharam para a direita e viram Nemesis, dando chicoteadas com seus tentáculos.

"McDouglas!".

Pela esquerda surgiu Ares-1, preparando as mãos para a luta.

Ambos os mutantes correram um contra o outro, se colidindo e ao mesmo tempo mergulhando num sangrento embate. Pareciam ignorar os fugitivos, que se esforçavam para abrir a escotilha.

Quando isso ocorreu, a água gelada da Sibéria tomou todo o corredor, numa onda violenta. Nemesis e Ares-1 desapareceram, enquanto todos do grupo de invasores do complexo podiam enxergar uns aos outros.

E trêmulos, respirando com dificuldade, os seis heróis foram nadando pela saída do submarino, aliviados, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupados. Atrás deles a bomba de Wesker explodiu, sepultando para sempre o submarino no fundo do mar. Mas conseguiriam sobreviver às gélidas águas?

_**Continua...**_


	10. Epílogo

Epílogo

Uma nova manhã se principia. O sol surge de trás das montanhas siberianas, iluminando o gélido Oceano Pacífico.

Chris foi o primeiro que surgiu na superfície, abraçado a Jill. Os dois tentavam em vão se esquentar, pois o frio era insuportável. Logo apareceram William e Linda, também abraçados, e por último Bryan e Sherry. Esta última parecia ser a única que não sofria com a baixa temperatura.

"Acho que não vou agüentar muito tempo, amor..." – suspirou Jill, com poucas forças.

"Calma, vai acabar tudo bem...".

Subitamente, o som de hélices girando se aproxima. Era um helicóptero, que logo foi reconhecido pelos seis heróis.

"Igor!".

O russo surgiu na beirada da aeronave e, jogando uma escada, gritou:

"Subam logo camaradas, ou acabarão pegando uma gripe!".

Todos riram, enquanto subiam para dentro do helicóptero. Todos foram envoltos em grossos cobertores e servidos com café fervente. Um santo remédio.

"Missão cumprida?" – riu Igor.

"Sim, mais ou menos" – respondeu Bryan. – "O que me entristece é que nossas provas não servem para mais nada, pois estão todas molhadas!".

"Bem, eu pensei nessa hipótese e por isso tomei uma providência" – sorriu Chris. – "Guardei todas as provas nesta pasta impermeável!".

O grupo soltou um grito de empolgação, e Jill, exausta, encostou-se ao ombro de Chris, dormindo em seguida com um leve sorriso no rosto. Assim como em Raccoon, quando fugiram da mansão no helicóptero de Brad. A cena se repetia.

E o helicóptero seguiu na direção do continente, onde uma grande nuvem de fumaça subia da região do complexo secreto da Biocom. Deller estava morto e agora eles tinham ainda mais provas contra a empresa. Missão cumprida.

"Eu preciso de álcool aqui!".

O pedido viera de Leon, que cuidava da churrasqueira. Chris se aproximou e inclinou sua garrafa de cerveja sobre o fogo, fazendo com que o líquido caísse e o aumentasse. A carne estava quase no ponto.

"Quem gosta de carne mal-passada pode se servir!" – gritou Redfield, sorrindo.

"E você acha que após todo esse tempo enfrentando mortos-vivos eu vou gostar de carne crua?" – espantou-se Claire.

A irmã de Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Linda e Sherry estavam sentadas em volta de uma mesa de madeira no quintal da casa de Leon e Claire, conversando e rindo. William, Bryan e o agente Adams estavam em outra, também batendo papo. Este último disse, após tomar um gole de cerveja:

"O importante é que agora as provas que vocês encontraram estão com Sheila na Austrália e logo poderemos botar um fim na Biocom! Bem, mudando de assunto, foi muita gentileza de vocês terem me convidado para este churrasco! O último do qual participei foi quando entrei para o FBI!".

"Aproveite bem, meu amigo!" – riu McDouglas.

"Vamos agitar um pouquinho!" – exclamou Bryan, se levantando.

O dentista se aproximou de seu toca-discos e colocou um vinil do Nirvana, "In Utero".

"Este é um clássico!" – gritou Jessen, empolgado. – "Viva Kurt Cobain!".

"Ora, pare de se exibir e me beija, vai!" – pediu Sherry, abraçando o namorado.

"Vejo que o X-Virus te deixou bem mais quente!".

Todos riram, enquanto Chris trazia um prato com a carne. Jill, com o pequeno Barry no colo, após se servir, perguntou:

"Será que acabou?".

"Para vocês, sim" – respondeu Adams. – "O último criminoso da Umbrella teve sua punição. Mas a Biocom ainda precisa ser desmascarada. Eu, William e Linda continuaremos lutando por isso!".

"E eu também!" – disse Sherry, após beijar Bryan. – "Vou fazer de tudo para levar aqueles malditos à justiça!".

"É, meus bons amigos... Nossa guerra está só começando!".

E fizeram um brinde com as garrafas de cerveja.

**FIM**

"_Projeto Ares", a Biocom, os mutantes, fatos e personagens relativos a essa trama foram criados por Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes. A Umbrella, demais monstros, acontecimentos e personagens pertencem aos jogos, livros e filmes da série "Resident Evil"._

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield".

2


End file.
